Inferno
by badkarma00
Summary: Shade 'verse. Fourth in the Shade series. A disaster strikes close to home, and the family of Serenity must part ways to deal with the aftermath. INFERNO is now complete and posted. Let me know how you liked it!
1. Chapter 1

Inferno – Chapter One

_I own no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

------------------

Malcolm Reynolds, Sheriff of Bickford Parish, Argo Moon, Astra System, looked over the two men standing before him.

Ryan and Leander Greggs were, as promised, two strong, strapping 'boys'. Both stood well over six feet, and were heavily built men. Heavier, Mal figured, than Jayne, if not quite as well defined in musculature.

"Mister Harwell sent us along to see you, Sheriff," Ryan was saying. Mal was sitting at his desk, in what was now his office. The events that had led to his being appointed Sheriff were still rolling through his mind.

It was the day after the wedding, River and Jayne having departed on a shuttle for Ridgecrest Resorts for their honeymoon, a wedding gift from George Harwell. Now, Mal was trying to get a grip on his new position.

It wasn't going to be easy. Six deputies had resigned when the former Chief Deputy hadn't gotten the appointment. The former Sheriff, the late and unlamented Grippen, had been as corrupt as any Alliance official, with a hand in every illegal operation in the huge parish. Mal faced the unsavory job of trying to fix all that was wrong.

"I'm glad to see you boys," Mal smiled, pushing his thoughts aside. "Your brother, Liam, works for me, aboard _Serenity_. He's been a good man on my crew, and George tells me that you two would do just as well working for me here. If you're interested, that is. Are you?"

Ryan and Leander exchanged a glance, and Ryan answered for them.

"If it pays at least what we're makin' now, yes sir," he nodded. "We can't afford no pay cut, at the moment. Takes a lot to keep ma well." Mal nodded.

"I'm aware, at least sort of, about that. What's the problem, by the way?" Mal asked, thinking of Simon, and wishing he'd thought of it sooner.

"Lung disease," Ryan told him. "Doc can't figure it out, and the only thing keeps her breathing is the oxygen, and them treatments. They're kinda expensive."

"Well, I don't know what your current job pays," Mal leaned back, "but my deputies make one hundred fifty, platinum, per week, to start." Both men looked at each other in surprise.

"That's. . .that's a right fair wage," Leander spoke for the first time.

"Only we don't. . .we don't rightly know much about the law, sir," Ryan put in.

"Neither do I," Mal admitted. "But I reckon I know right from wrong. How 'bout you boys? Reckon that ma o' yours taught you as well as she did Liam," he added, smiling.

"We know right from wrong, Sheriff," Ryan nodded firmly, and Leander followed suit.

"Then that's good enough for me," Mal said, rising to offer his hand. "Welcome aboard. Evelyn will see that you get outfitted. Be back here first thing tomorrow morning, and we'll take a ride."

"Yes, sir!" both men said at once, and headed for the secretary's desk. Mal wondered how much of that was enthusiasm for the new job, and how much was because he'd sent them to see Evelyn.

His thoughts were interrupted by the howl of a shuttle settling in nearby. Frowning, Mal headed to the door. That sounded oddly like. . .

--------------------

River settled the shuttle gently onto the ground near Mal's new office. Jayne had the door open as soon as it was safe, and waited to help River out. She didn't need it, really, but smiled gently at the gesture.

"What are you two doing here?" Mal demanded, walking up to the shuttle. "Ain't you 'sposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"We got a problem, Mal," Jayne said quietly, and Mal realized with a start that River's face was streaked with tears.

"What's wrong, Albatross?" Mal asked, concern in his voice. The girl treated him as her father, and he felt that way toward her.

"Blood, _Baba_," River whispered. "Blood and Fire."

"She's been on about that since the wee hours, Mal," Jayne told him. "She's seen something, something in the offing, that she says will affect us. It's got her some tore up. Says there's an inferno that will consume the world, and call us to it."

"Here?" Mal asked, fear in his voice.

"No," River's whisper was barely audible.

------------------

"Come on," said Mal, leading the couple into his office. "No calls, Evelyn," he said to the secretary. She nodded.

"Yes, sir."

The trio entered his office, and Mal closed the door. He guided River to a chair, but River shook her head, taking Jayne's hand and pulling on it. Jayne sat down, and River was instantly in his lap, head buried in the crook of his neck.

"'tross, I need to know what's goin' on, you want me to help," Mal said kindly. She looked up at him.

"I don't know," her voice was small, and desperate. "Just know what I've seen, can't. . .can't make out where it is, but it's coming." Her head lay back down, and Jayne stroked her back, whispering into her ears. Mal was about to say more, when his comm beeped.

"I know you said no calls, sir," Evelyn sounded apologetic, "but it's Mister Harwell, and he says it's urgent." Mal nodded, and opened the screen.

"Mal, thank goodness," Harwell's voice was strained. "I need your help."

"What can I do for you, George?" Mal asked.

"I don't know if you've heard, but there's a bit of a catastrophe out on Aberdeen," Harwell's face was drawn. "I just got a piece of a wave from my sister, who lives there with her husband. Seems they've had some sort of an attack. . ."

"Aberdeen?" Mal's brow shot up. "What kind of catastrophe?" Mal's heart was thumping.

"Well, I don't know for sure," Harwell admitted. "But there was smoke in the background, and I caught the word 'reaver' in the garble. I. . .it doesn't. . ."

"Both my ships still there?" Mal demanded, cutting him off.

"Yes. Zoe is about. . ."

"Call her, tell her to stay put. Off load the cargo onto _Serenity_. I need to borrow two of your men to help man _Serenity_, preferably someone with space work in their resume. Men you can trust. Call Simon, tell him I want him and Kaylee ready to go in one hour. I assume you want me to send a ship after your sister and her family?"

"I was hoping. . ."

"Done. We'll be going anyway, soon as we can get into the black. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, Mal," Harwell said, and broke the connection. Mal turned to Jayne.

"Catch that?"

"Ain't Aberdeen where. . .?"

"Yeah," Mal sighed. "That's where Kaylee's from. Albatross, looks like your search is over. Let's go."

------------------

Zoe had been shocked at the orders, but set about them at once. Workers from the plant showed up in less than ten minutes, and soon the cargo was aboard _Serenity_.

"Zoe, what's going on?" Inara asked.

"Don't know," Zoe replied thoughtfully. "Mal sent word to move the cargo over here, and be ready to lift." Before Inara could reply, the comm alarm sounded. Both women hurried to the bridge. When Inara activated the screen, Mal's face was on it.

"Good, got you both. Here's the deal." Without preamble, Mal ran through what he knew. When he finished, he looked at Zoe.

"How's _Companion _set for fuel?"

"Was gonna fuel up on this run," Zoe admitted. "Cells are below half."

"There is a fueling station four days travel in the direction of Aberdeen," they heard River's voice say off screen.

"Mal, is that River?" Inara asked.

"Her and Jayne showed up just before Harwell called," Mal nodded. "Seems she had a vision of whatever is wrong. Kaylee's folks live there. Tell her to try and wave them. See how bad things are, if she can, and that we're coming."

"We?" Zoe asked. "Mal, you can't go!"

"And why not!" Mal demanded.

"You're the Sheriff, Mal," Inara reminded him gently. "You can't just run off, especially not with things in the mess they're in right now." Mal's face was a study of emotions. He'd not even considered that.

"We'll talk about that when I get there. Me, Jayne and River are on the way. Be there in a few." He broke the connection abruptly. Zoe looked at Inara.

"I'll get Kaylee," Inara said. Zoe nodded.

"I'll make sure _Companion's _ready to fly."

------------------

"Inara is right, _BaBa_," River said softly. "Cannot abandon your responsibility here."

"I ain't abandoning Kaylee's family!" Mal declared. Jayne snorted.

"Ain't nobody asked you too," he said gently. "We'll see to them, and to Mister Harwell's family as well, Mal. You're needed here." The finality in his tone made Mal look hard at the former mercenary.

"I need to be there," he said. Jayne looked at him.

"Zoe will be in command, Mal, not me," the big man replied, his voice neutral.

_No matter what I do, he'll never trust me_, Jayne thought to himself sadly. _No one to blame for that but me, though_, he added.

River heard the thoughts, but didn't reply. Instead she turned to Mal.

"Have to learn to delegate, _Baba_," she told him plainly. "Can't be everywhere at once." Mal thought about that. Suddenly, it dawned on him why Jayne was so standoffish.

"Jayne," he said quietly. "I didn't mean that like I couldn't trust you. I can, and I do. I was just. . .River's right. I do need to learn to delegate. Maybe this is the time and place for that."

"Okay, then. Zoe's in charge. You'll take River, Simon, Kaylee, and Liam. And Goldie, since the Doc's going along. Inara will run _Serenity_, with Holly, and two or three of Harwell's men."

"Get there as fast as you can," he continued. "I don't know how bad things are, not yet. And I don't know where this inferno of yours comes from, Albatross, so be careful. All of you."

------------------

Mal had the entire crew assembled when Simon escorted a crying Kaylee down from the bridge. He sat her down, then looked to Mal.

"Here's what we know," he said, his own face pale and stiff. "It's not good. Aberdeen was hit by Reaver's five days ago. The planet had some warning, though not much. Kaylee's family had a safe-hold, and they all made it inside. Other weren't so lucky."

"Some of the people tried to fight, including a small Alliance detachment that was planetside. Their ship was destroyed by Reaver's in space, so they really didn't have anything to loose."

"Aberdeen's chief export is fuel oil," Simon continued. "The oil is processed from the shale that covers about seventy percent of the planet. A reaver ship crashed into a mountainside, flying without containment, of course. The explosion, and the core leak, ignited the shale. It's spreading, quickly. There's. . ." Simon's voice broke, slightly. "There's no way to stop the fire, or the spread. Not with what they have to work with. Families are evacuating any and every way they can."

"Inferno," River whispered softly from Jayne's lap, and he hugged her closer to him.

"You're right, _mei mei_," Simon nodded. "The entire planet, basically, is going to burn up. What's left. . .?" Simon shrugged.

"I think we get that part," Mal said grimly. "Albatross?"

"We can make the fueling station in sixty hours, at max burn," the little pilot intoned. "We'll have minimum reserves when we arrive, but the safety margin is manageable, and acceptable. After refueling, we can make Aberdeen in three days, baring the unforeseen, traveling at full burn."

"Will we have the fuel to make it back, at least to the fueling station, if we do that?" Zoe asked, brow creased in thought.

"Allowing for some maneuvering while there, we will make the refueling station with just over minimum reserves," River nodded. "There may be other places, closer than that, I have not yet checked."

"We. . ._you_, can do that underway," Mal told them. "Long as you can make it back safely, I don't care if you burn the engines out, so long as you get there and get Kaylee's folks, and George's, off that rock. Anything else?"

"Need some things," Jayne said pointedly. "River and I can take a shuttle back to town, drop you off, and get what we need. Meet the ship in orbit."

"Do it," Mal said at once. "Make sure there's plenty o' grub, loaded, " he told Zoe. "You'll have a buncha extra mouths to feed. Simon?"

"We're well stocked," Simon said at once. "I need a few thing, but I can go with Jayne and River, get what I need then, and not waste any time."

"Kaylee?" Mal said softly, and the girl lifted wet eyes to him. "I know you're upset, _mei mei_, but I need you to focus for a minute. Is _Companion_ up to this?"

"Yes, Cap'n," she nodded at once. "She'll make it, no worries."

"I want you, Goldie, and Holly to make sure you've got every part and tool you could possibly need, just in case. Take whatever you need from _Serenity's_ stores, if needed. Holly can replace them on Astra." He turned to the assembled group.

"Everyone has a job to do, so let's get to it. I want you on your way in no more than two hours. Every minute is precious. Move."


	2. Chapter 2

Inferno – Chapter Two

_You know I don't own this, just playing._

---------------------

"_Companion_, this is shuttle two, preparing for docking."

"Okay, River," Zoe called back. "We're ready for you. Soon as you dock, we're set to go."

The shuttle eased into it's port, the _clang_ of the docking lever ringing through the ship. No sooner had the maneuver completed than the door burst open, River hurrying to the bridge.

In less than five minutes, _Private Companion_ was on her way. Satisfied that all was well, Zoe waved Mal.

"We're on our way, sir," she told him.

"Be careful, Zo'," he cautioned. "Whatever I can dig up from here, I'll wave to you."

"We'll be fine, sir," Zoe replied calmly. "I'm more worried about leaving Inara bare in _Serenity_, to be honest."

"I've seen to that," Mal nodded. "Harwell had three men on his payroll, men he's known for over twenty years, who have some space time. One with some time in the deep black. And if there's any trouble, Inara knows I'm only a wave away."

"Still."

"It has to be this way, Zoe," Mal told her quietly. "You need Jayne and River, and Goldie. Greggs is a good man in a pinch, too. Simon may be needed if anyone's injured, and there's no way we could stop Kaylee from going. So this is how it is."

"Well, we're headed that way," Zoe nodded.

"Good-bye, _Baba_," River called from her chair. "See you soon." Mal's face softened at that, and Zoe would have sworn, if she didn't know him better, that his eyes wet just a little.

"You be careful, _ni zi_," he called to her. "Tell Jayne if anything happens to you, I'll skin him alive." River giggled.

"He does a very good job watching over me," she called playfully.

"I know he does," Mal nodded. "You watch yourselves. All of you. Be safe."

"See you on the back leg, sir," Zoe smiled, and cut the connection. She turned to River.

"You're sure about the fuel thing, right?" River nodded.

"I am. It will be close, but not dangerously so. We'll watch it, and I'll recalculate every twelve hours."

"Good enough. Jayne and Simon get everything they needed?"

"Yes," River said solemnly. "I. . .watching them prepare made me realize how serious things are. We will need to keep a careful eye on Kaylee, while in transit."

"I thought about that," Zoe nodded. "Right now she's busy in the engine room. With Goldie still a bit tender she'll have to help out. But we'll talk to Simon. I'm sure he knows, anyway."

"He does," River nodded. "But he can't be with her every minute, much as he may wish he could." River flashed a brief smile, then picked up the com.

"Kaylee, are you ready?"

"Anytime, River," Kaylee piped back. Her voice was firm and confident, but lacked it's normal cheerfulness.

"Let's go, then," River ordered, and took the controls.

Five seconds later, _Companion's_ thrusters came alive, and the ship shot into the black, on her way to Aberdeen.

-------------------

"Get all you wanted?" Zoe asked, watching Simon, Jayne, and Greggs unload the shuttle.

"I never get all I want, not for something like this," Jayne told her, face grim. "This ain't gonna be pretty."

"Let's not talk like that in front of Kaylee," Zoe admonished. "She's worried enough."

"I wouldn't say. . ." Jayne started, then shrugged it off. Zoe wasn't any better than Mal. What the hell. He'd let it lie.

"Simon, do you have everything you need?" Zoe asked next, ignoring the abrupt change in Jayne.

"I hope so," Simon nodded. "I mean, I have everything, I just hope I have _enough_," he amended. "With no idea what we'll find there. . ."

"Well, so long as we can take care of our own, we'll be fine," Zoe commented. Seeing Simon's frown, Zoe raised a hand.

"I know what you're going to say, Simon, and I agree, to a point. Whatever aid we can give, we will. But our mission, our _priority_, is to rescue Kaylee's family, and George Harwell's sister, and her family. And until that's done, we concentrate on nothing else. _Dong Ma?"_ Simon nodded.

"Okay, then. Once you get this stuff stored, we'll talk about what's to come. We need to talk to Kaylee, get some idea about the land and whatnot, and get some kind of plan working. One that we can amend on the fly," she added. "This is probably gonna be rough."

--------------------

"Mal, I want to thank you," Harwell said, as he and Mal stood together, watching _Serenity_ lift off.

"For?" Mal turned to look at him.

"My sister, and. . ." Mal held up a hand.

"We were going anyway, no matter what," Mal assured him. "And even if we hadn't been, I'd still have sent Zoe to get your family, George."

"I know," Harwell admitted. "And I want you to know how much that means to me."

"You're my friend, George," Mal said quietly. "And that ain't been a word I been on good terms with for a while," he added, eyebrows raised.

"I consider you a friend as well, Mal," Harwell smiled.

"To me, to _us_," he waved toward where his ships normally sat, "friends means family. We take care of our own, come what may."

-----------------

"We're looking good, ma'am," Holly called to Inara.

"Thanks, Holly," she answered him. An hour out of Argo, she placed the ship on auto-pilot. Rising, she was startled when she saw one of the new men standing in the doorway. Seeing her start, he quickly whisked off his hat.

"Beg pardon, ma'am," he said quietly. "I was just wondering, would you like me to see to the cooking? I'm a fair decent hand in the galley." Inara smiled.

"That's fine, John. It works for me. We'll be about three days getting to Astra."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded. "Made the trip several times, as a younger man. Working on a transport. Not that bunch," he added when Inara frowned. "I wouldn'a worked for them three did it mean starvin'."

"I can't say I blame you," she nodded.

"Anyway, I got Pete checking the cargo, and Willie on cleanup duty in the bay. Anything else I should see to?"

"No, this is the boring part," she smiled. "Just hurry up and wait."

"Ain't it the way, ma'am. Ain't it the way."

--------------

"Momma, we're comin' ta get you, all o' you," Kaylee said tearfully, looking at her mother's face on the cortex screen.

"Kaylee, you shouldn't oughta," the older woman warned. "The atmo is gettin' bad, here, child. We're okay, so far, and the 'lliance has promised to send ships to help fight the fire and all."

"You can't stay there, momma, and you know it!" Kaylee said sternly. "Now, you and daddy, you get everyone together, hear? With everything you can carry. We're already on our way. It'll take us about six days to get there, but we're coming fast as we can."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll tell'em," Momma Frye relented.

"Momma, I need for you to do something for me," Kaylee said. "We need to find another bunch. Our employer's sister, and her family. Name of Weldon and Linda Mann. Can you. . ."

"Weldon Mann?" Momma Frye asked, face showing surprise. "Why, he's the surveyor! He shows the oil companies where to dig!"

"We need to find him, momma," Kaylee told her. "And he and his family need to get to your place, if they can. We're 'sposed to get them out for Mister Harwell. Tell'em we work for Mrs. Mann's brother, George, okay?"

"Kaylee, I'll try," Momma Frye assured her. "But the reavers. . ."

"We know that she survived, at least, Mrs. Frye," Zoe said over Kaylee's shoulder. "George Harwell received a wave from her this morning. So she's alive. According to our information, she lives about one hundred miles from you. We only have intermittent wave contact with her."

"If you can locate her, tell her we're coming, and if she can travel, come to your place. If she can't travel, for whatever reason, find out where she is, and tell her to stay there. We'll come to her, once we've got all of you aboard."

"We'll find her, somehow," Momma Frye nodded. "Kaylee, you all be careful now," she admonished. "No sense gettin' killed or hurt trying to get here. Won't help no one, that way."

"We'll be fine, Momma," Kaylee told her. "It's you I'm worried about."

"We're tougher'n we look, child," her mother said gently. "We'll make out. Everyone is here, and safe. That's all that matters."

"Good-bye, momma," Kaylee said, tearing up. "I'll wave again tomorrow, if we can."

The screen went blank and Kaylee dissolved into tears.

----------------

"How you doin'?" Jayne asked River, leaning down to hug her in the pilot's chair. She leaned back into him, sighing.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Tired, but other than that, I'm well."

"Well, we didn't get a lot o' sleep last night," he chuckled, and River felt her face heat. "And then. . ."

"Yes," she nodded, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Sean, for ruining our honeymoon."

"How do you figure that?" he asked, puzzled. "Ain't none of this your fault, Angel."

"With my. . ." he placed his finger tips on her lips to silence her, then replaced them with his own lips.

"That's bull," he told her bluntly, when he released her. "Don't let me hear you say it again, either. Would you rather we'd stayed, and let this bunch tear out after Kaylee's folk un-chaperoned?"

She smiled at that, and reached up to caress his face.

"They do take so much looking after."

"They need us," Jayne told her. "And, way I figure it, we got plenty o' time to honeymoon, once we get started on our little ranch." River's smile widened.

"I do look forward to that," she told him. "We'll need to build a house."

"And we will," he nodded. "Fact being, I don't see why we can't peruse the cortex while we're on the way to Aberdeen. Be a good way to pass the time."

"You are so inventive, _Zhang fu_," River mumbled against his lips, kissing him again.

"Takes a lot to keep up with a genius," he replied with a chuckle.

"And you're doing very well."

-------------

"Okay", Zoe told the people assembled around the table. "We have two missions. Really one mission, in two parts. The first part is to lift Kaylee's family off that rock, along with such sundries as we can get aboard the ship. The second part, is to find and rescue Harwell's sister. The Mann's live in. . .what was that town, again, _mei mei?_"

"Hopewell," Kaylee said softly. "It's about one hundred miles from where my folks live."

"Right then," Zoe nodded. "That's where they live. Mrs. Frye is gonna try and contact the Mann's, and tell them to come to her place, if they can. We don't know if they're injured or not, haven't had any contact with them since the bit of a wave she sent George earlier."

"Kaylee's family is all together, at her folks place, and doing well, right now. Right_, mei mei_?"

"Yep," Kaylee's attitude warmed some at that reminder. "Daddy built a big old safe-hold under the house. When the word went out, they all hid out there."

"How many people are we talking, here?" Jayne asked. Kaylee pondered a bit.

"If all my sister's and brother's and all their kids are there, 'bout fifty." Jayne let out a low whistle at that. He looked to Zoe.

"We'll need to land the ship, if we can, Zoe," he said calmly. "Lotta people to try and lift out by shuttle. We'll need to keep a close eye on the environmental's too, that many on board."

"I agree," Zoe said reluctantly. "We'll use the shuttles, if need be, to search for the Mann's. I don't fancy taking _Companion_ into that soup anymore than we need to. River, if we need to land, and then break atmo, what's that do to our fuel?"

"We're fine," River told her at once. "I calculated the fuel based on the need to enter and then leave atmo. I added ten percent to that, not knowing the specific gravity, or what effects the fire will have on the ship."

"Fine. All right. Kaylee's gonna use the cortex to see if she can figure out a map of Hopewell, if we need it, and download it to both shuttles. We need to find a specific point, we should be covered. Now, Simon, say what's on your mind."

"I want to know what we'll do for any other we come across," Simon said hesitantly. "I can't. . .I can't, in good conscience, leave injured people laying unattended."

"In so far as we can assure the safety of the ship, the crew, and those we're there to protect, we'll render all the aid we can," Zoe told him. "But Simon? Once I say we're leaving, we're going. _Dong Ma?"_

"_Wo dong_," Simon replied. He didn't like it, but there was no point in re-hashing it. And, he knew, Zoe was right. They couldn't endanger the ship, or the others, to help someone. Then they'd all be trapped.

"Okay. We'll be at the fueling station in a day and maybe a half. Between now and then, let's work on getting the shuttles prepped, and getting the arsenal up to speed. I know, Jayne, your guns are fine," she smirked when Jayne snorted. "But let's see to what's in the armory, okay? Not to mention our personal weapons." She hesitated a minute, face grim.

"I know no one wants to hear this, but it's got to be said. By the time we get there, Aberdeen will have been burning for over a week. Expect anarchy to be rampant by then. We know that people are desperate to get off world. A ship landing will attract attention we likely don't want."

"In desperate time, people become desperate," she cautioned them. "People you normally would never think of as violent will attack you to get what they need, or want. I don't want _anyone_ off the ship, unarmed. Period. Don't forget our mission," she stressed. "Protect the ship, at all costs, since it's our only way off the planet."

"Get Kaylee's family," she continued. "Find and retrieve the Mann's. Those things are our priorities. I know that may sound callous, but the truth is, we can't possibly help everyone. That's just the hard reality. And I don't want any of _us_ dying, because we can't do the impossible."

"Everyone understand?" Heads nodded all around the table.

"Does anyone have a problem with it? Other than Simon, whose protest has already been addressed." No one objected, but Kaylee looked sad.

"What's wrong, Kaylee?" River asked softly. Kaylee looked up.

"It's just. . .some of the folks we'll have to leave behind, they'll likely be people I knowed all my life. It's just sad 'sall." Zoe nodded in sympathy.

"I know, _mei mei_," she said softly. "And I promise you, so long as it doesn't endanger the rest of us, we'll take as many of those friends as we can. Okay."

"'kay," Kaylee smiled a little at that.

"Okay, then. Let's be about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Inferno – Chapter Three

_No claims of ownership do I make, no money for my stories do I take._

-------------------

"What is troubling you, Sean?" River asked as she stretched out on top of him.

They were still hurtling toward the refueling station as fast as they could go. Goldie and Zoe were on the bridge, taking the watch, while the rest of the crew got some rack time.

"What makes you think anything's troubling me?" Jayne asked, his face the picture of innocence. River smirked at him, tapping her temple with one delicate finger.

"Right," Jayne muttered. "I'm just keyed up, that's all, Angel. This could be a really ugly deal before it's finished."

"Yes," she nodded, laying her head on his chest. "I know. But that's not all that bothers you. Is it?" Jayne sighed. No use trying to hide something from a reader, was there?

"I'm just tired," he said finally. "I'm tired of trying to convince Mal and Zoe they can trust me. I'm sick of the way they just assume, after all this time, that I'm going to do, or say, something wrong." He stroked her hair softly.

"I've worked so hard, you know? Made an honest effort, and even Inara says she's more than happy with all I've accomplished. But those two? Mal will never trust me, and since he and Zoe basically share a brain, neither will she."

River giggled at that, and Jayne frowned.

"I'm serious," he told her. River raised her head to look at him.

"I know, _ai ren_," she told him softly. "I was laughing at the image of _Baba_ and Zoe sharing a brain." He chuckled too, unable to resist her smile.

"Well, it seems like it, you have to admit."

"They have shared much," River agreed. "And that has led them to look at many things in the same way. But I think you worry over nothing, Sean. Mal trusts you, and so does Zoe."

"You'd have a hard time proving that to me," Jayne told her flatly. "I know he was het up over that deal with Zhang, but since then, I've toed his line to the letter. Even to the point that it almost cost me you, which I am _not_ going to let happen again."

"Give it time, Sean," River urged, snuggling down closer to him. "Time heals all things."

-----------------------

"Ma'am, dinners ready," John called over the com. Inara reached up to hit the com in her shuttle.

"Thank you, John," she called. "I'll be there in just a moment." Inara shut off the com, and stood. Since taking on the pilot duties aboard _Serenity_, she'd dispensed with her skirts and dresses, opting for pants, and button shirts. She casually placed her hand on her hip, feeling the reassuring hardness of the small pistol Jayne had bought Mal.

She didn't know these men, and while Harwell assured Mal they were trustworthy, she didn't intend to take any chances. Satisfied that it didn't show, she started to dinner.

She had corned Holly earlier, and worked out a schedule with him. They would share the watch duties until the others were more familiar with the ship. It would put a strain on the two of them, to be sure, but it was only three days to Astra. They'd lay over the night on planet, then start back the next day.

Until they were back on Argo, however, she didn't intend to let either of the three men loaned them by Harwell have a chance to do anything.

"Evening, Ma'am," all three chorused as she entered the dining room.

"Please, gentlemen, it's just Inara," she smiled, and Hollins hid a grin as she worked her magic on them. He'd been dazzled by that smile himself, when he'd first hired on. He had gained the woman's trust, through hard work and honesty. They'd have to do the same.

"Yes, ma'am," all three mumbled, taking their seats. As they dug into their meal, one of the new men, Pete, spoke up.

"Ma'am, reckon we ain't never said thank you for what ya'll done for us. Not for you folks, we'd like as not be out of a job. We're obliged to you, all of you, for that." The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad it worked out as well as it did," Inara smiled. "Losing Ami was a hard blow, but it could have been worse, as hard as that is to say." It almost had been worse. Even now, Inara shuddered to think how much worse it might have been, had River died. Jayne would likely have never stopped.

"Will we be staying over, on Astra, Ma'am?" Willie asked.

"Probably over night," Inara nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, yes ma'am!" Willie nodded. "I was. . .well, I was hoping it would be okay to. . .well to be off ship a little while. Don't get a chance to get to Astra much."

"Of course it is," Inara nodded. "So long as we've got our work done, there's nothing to stop you from having a good time. Just make sure you're back on board in the morning," she added with a grin.

"Will do, ma'am. . .Inara," he corrected at her mock frown.

"Holly, do you have your list of what we need to replace what went with _Companion_?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned. "Won't take long to fill. Like as not, I can get everything at One Eye's."

"Okay," Inara nodded. "Make sure we see to that, before everyone goes out on the town, fellas, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," another chorus answered her.

_Maybe I'm too paranoid_, Inara thought. _But that never hurt anyone, did it?_

She resolved to follow her original plan anyway. Just to be safe.

--------------------

"We're about one hour out, Zoe," River called over the com. "Might want to call ahead."

"On my way," Zoe replied over the com, and headed to the bridge.

"Tell'em I said hi," Goldie threw at her back, and Zoe grinned. Goldie could find a joke in almost anything.

A few minutes later, Zoe wasn't smiling.

"I'm sorry, Captain," the face on the cortex screen was saying. "We're backlogged about ten hours, right now. We're trying to get things caught up, but there's a great deal of traffic, what with the commotion over Aberdeen way."

"We're on our way to Aberdeen," Zoe said. "We're kinda on a tight schedule."

"We'll do what we can, Captain," the harried looking man assured her. "But be prepared for a delay."

"All right," Zoe said reluctantly, and shut off the screen, breaking the connection.

"It's not as bad as it might have been," River supplied quietly. "We'll still make good time."

"It's ten hours, wasted, though," Zoe replied.

"We'll do what we can."

------------------

At least they were able to dock. River gently guided the ship into an open bay, and sat her down. The station was set up to service ships of all classes, but transports such as _Companion_ could fit inside the monstrous complex, unlike some of the behemoth ships being fueled in vacuum.

"We'll be here a while," Zoe informed the crew. "Anyone leaves the ship, takes a com unit. If we get a break, I don't want to be looking for anyone."

Jayne slipped away silently, headed off the ship. He looked around the cavernous bay area, finally finding what he wanted. He walked over to a technician, noting that the man looked like he'd been awake a long time.

"Evening," he said casually. The man looked at him.

"Long one at that," he agreed. "What can I do for you?"

"I understand there's a backlog?" Jayne asked. The man nodded.

"Almost eleven hours, right now."

"I don't suppose we can come to an arrangement of some sort, can we?" Jayne asked politely, slipping a fifty platinum coin into the man's hand. The man looked at the coin, then at Jayne, frowning.

"Look," Jayne told him. "We're trying to get to Aberdeen. Our engineer's family lives there, and they're all gathered in one place, waiting on us to get there and lift them out. We also got a doc, and a buncha medical stuff, hoping we can help some of the folks still there."

"That's why we're in a hurry," he finished.

"You gonna rescue'em all?" the man snorted. Jayne shook his head.

"You know better than that," he said amiably. "We might get seventy-five, maybe even a hundred folks on board. But it's something. And it's family."

The man considered Jayne carefully for a moment. In truth, the coin meant little. But if the big man's story was true. . .

"I'll be done with this rig," he pointed to the ship currently fueling, "in two hours. You'll be next. Best I can do," he added.

"It's better than we had," Jayne smiled. "I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." He shook hands with the man, and turned to leave.

"Friend?" Jayne turned back.

"If you're headed to Aberdeen looking to help folks, then there's something you oughta know."

----------------------

"I understand our new Sheriff got himself into a bar fight the night before he took over his new duties."

Braz Guilford looked up from his lunch to see Harmon Fuller standing by his table.

"How are you, Harm?" Guilford smiled. "Take a chair. And yes, he and his crew did find themselves a little taste, night before the wedding. Seems they were having a drink, toasting the groom, and someone took offense."

"That's not how I heard it," Fuller replied, sitting down across from Guilford.

"Oh?" Guilford asked.

"I heard that Reynolds started the fight," Fuller said pointedly.

"Well, you know how talk is," Guilford smiled. "Truth is, Reynolds apologized to the man for their party disturbing him, and offered him a drink as a sign of peace. The man slapped the drink into the floor, and one of Reynolds' crew mistook that for a sign of impending danger, and struck the man."

"After that, it was pretty much a free for all," Guilford chuckled. "Even our young Doctor had a black eye."

"I don't see this as funny, Braz," Fuller said sharply. "That is not the kind of behavior we need from our sheriff!"

"We don't need him taking bribes and payoff's from every crook in the parish either," Guilford's good humor evaporated. "We need a man that will fight, when needed. I spoke to the owner of the bar, myself, this morning, and got the story straight from him. Reynolds was not at fault. So put your mind at ease, and join me for some of this wonderful meatloaf."

"I hope this doesn't backfire on you, Braz," Fuller said, standing. "I'm meeting someone for lunch, thanks, but perhaps we can get together later on in the week?"

--------------

"We're next for fuel," Jayne announced quietly. No one had offered to leave the ship, most taking the time to simply relax. Kaylee was in the engine room, making sure that the hard burn hadn't caused any undue strain on the ship. Simon was with her. Greggs was asleep.

"What?" Zoe looked up sharply.

"I had a word with the tech," Jayne told her. "We're next. Be about two hours. After he gets done with the one next to us."

"What did you do, Jayne?" Zoe demanded, and River noticed Jayne tense.

"I slipped him a fifty, and told him what we were doing," he explained. "He said he'd get us next."

"You bribed him?" Zoe was incredulous.

"I _tipped _him," Jayne stressed the word. "They've been working straight through, there's so much traffic. Never hurts to let someone know you appreciate good service." River smiled at that. Jayne had, indeed, come a long way.

"He also told me that several ships were through here yesterday that he didn't much like the look of," Jayne went on. "All headed for Aberdeen, or so they said."

"What kind of ships?" Zoe demanded, still undecided about whether to be angry or not at Jayne.

"Slavers," Jayne said quietly. "And pirates. Some of both."

"Slavers?" Goldie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Perfect set-up," Jayne nodded. "Planet's had a disaster, been hit by reavers, folks will be missing everywhere. Like as not, never be found. Slaver ship slips in, takes a load, and slips out, and no one the wiser."

"Same for the pirates," he continued, face hard. "No order left, people scrambling for a way off world. Easy pickings for vultures like that."

"And you believe him?" Zoe asked.

"He's got no reason to lie," Jayne shrugged. "And he didn't tell me until after we'd made our. . .arrangement. Almost as an afterthought."

"You don't make _arrangements_ for this ship, Jayne," Zoe said bluntly, and Jayne's face hardened. "I do."

"Well, I'll just trot out there, get my money back, and we can sit here eleven hours instead of two then, you want." River winced at the anger rolling off of Jayne, but stayed silent.

"Jayne, I got enough troubles without you sulking," Zoe said, almost hotly, and Jayne stood, abruptly. So abruptly that everyone, including River, and Zoe, started.

"Well, I'll go and sit in my room, then, Captain," he said icily. "If you need me, you can call me." He walked from the room quietly, rather than stomp away, a sure sign he was angry.

"Um, Zoe?" Goldie said quietly. "What is it, exactly, that he did that set you off?"

"He went and made his arrangement without clearing it with me!" Zoe retorted.

"Perhaps _Zhang fu_ was right," River said sadly, rising from her seat to follow Jayne. "Perhaps you and _Baba_ really do share a brain."

River ignored the look on Zoe's face as she stalked to the bunk she and Jayne now shared. She could hear Goldie and Zoe in the background.

"I run this ship!" Zoe was saying.

"I haven't heard anyone say different, Zoe," Goldie told her. "But the kid was trying to help, _did_ help, and you just whipped on him for it."

"You have to keep a tight rein on him," Zoe replied. "If you don't, things happen."

"Like getting fuel in two hours instead of eleven," Goldie nodded. "I can see why you're upset with him. I mean the very idea. . ."

"I don't need your humor right now," Zoe warned, and Goldie looked at her closely.

"I'd say you do," he told her calmly. "You're wound up over this, and took it out on the kid. Captain or no, that's wrong, Zoe. And you're smart enough to know that."

The last thing River saw before climbing down into the bunk was Goldie limping away, heading toward the engine room.

She descended into the bunk, seeing Jayne laying on their bed. She closed the door, and walked softly over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down beside him, and rubbing his back gently.

"Sure," he snorted. "It ain't nothing new, Angel. Get used to it, after a while. Like I said, they don't trust me, even now." He rolled over, and she lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"You trust me, though," he said, and she nodded. "That's enough for me."

"I'm sorry, Sean," River whispered after a minute, and he stopped stroking her hair.

"For what?" he demanded. "You're always apologizing for things you ain't got nothing to do with, girl. You gotta stop that."

"I just meant that I'm sorry it's this way," she punched him lightly in the stomach. "You deserve better."

"I got better, right here," he told her, and kissed the top of her head. "And I got better waiting for me, at home." She lifted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think this is my last trip for Reynolds' Shipping," he told her bluntly. "We got a ranch now, baby, and I think I'm gonna be a rancher from now on."

"You would leave?" she gasped, eyes wide.

"Leave?" he asked. "You mean leave you? Of course not! But I will leave them," he laughed, but there was little humor in it. "I'm tired of this, baby. I can't win, and there's no reason to beat my head to a bloody pulp trying. I'll raise cows."

"What about me?" River asked, fear in her eyes.

"What do you mean, what about you?" Jayne asked her. "Baby, I'll still be there."

"Do you want me to quit?" she asked pointedly. He kissed her.

"Not unless you want to," he told her softly. "I'd never ask you to quit flying, sweetheart. It means too much to you. Besides that, I want you to be happy. I want you to do what _you_ want."

"I want to be with you," River said simply, snuggling closer. "Tell me what to do."

"I won't," Jayne replied at once. "That's your decision, Angel-mine."

"We're married now, Sean," River pointed out. "We make decisions together. That's what married people do."

"Is it?" Jayne asked. "Well, I guess that means I should have asked you what you thought about me maybe quittin', then, shouldn't I?"

"Yes," she giggled. "You should have."

"Okay then," he smiled up at the ceiling. "River, honey, I was thinking I might give up this life of crime, and work our new ranch, instead. What do you think of the idea, sweetums?"

"I think you should do what makes you happy," River answered at once. "And I will do whatever you do."

"Now wait a minute," Jayne objected. "That doesn't sound like _us_ making a decision. That sounds more like you going along with whatever I decide."

"It does?" she asked mischievously. "I didn't think it did."

"Tell you what," he told her, reaching down to wrap both arms around her lithe form. "What say we postpone this little, decision, until we get this trip outta the way. Meantime, we should come up with some way to spend all this free time we got."

"What did you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

Inferno – Chapter Four

_I don't own Firefly, and I don't get paid for this. But it's so much fun._

------------------

True to his word, the fuel tech got _Companion_ next. Jayne was waiting when the man hauled around to the ramp.

"This ain't gonna get you in trouble, right?" Jayne asked.

"Nah," the man smiled tiredly. "Most folks, when they hear, 'eleven hour backlog', just say to wake'em when we get to'em. They'll never know the difference."

"Okay, then," Jayne nodded, and turned to Kaylee. "All yours," he smiled.

"Thank you, Jayne," Kaylee whispered, and Jayne winked. "Come on around this way, sir," she said to the tech, and with that Jayne was alone on the ramp.

"Jayne," he heard Zoe's voice behind him. Okay, he wasn't alone. He turned.

"We're taking fuel," he said neutrally.

"We need to get some things straight, Jayne," Zoe told him, and Jayne shrugged.

"No, we don't," he replied. "You're the Captain, and you don't want me doing anything that ain't your idea. I got that. And I won't be. So we're straight."

"Jayne, I don't need this attitude, not right now," Zoe shot back in exasperation.

"Zoe, I ain't gave you any attitude," Jayne kept his calm. "All the attitude I've seen is coming from you. What I can't figure out is why."

"I don't like you making off and doing things on your own, without checking with me first," Zoe told him sternly.

"I already told you, just now, you got nothing to worry about on that score. I won't be 'making off and doing' anything in the future. When you want something done, you'll tell me, and I'll do it. Otherwise, I'm just here, hanging out." Jayne held his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Jayne," Zoe warned, and that was the last straw for Jayne.

"What!" he demanded, fist balled in anger. "What is it? We're on a tight schedule, trying to get to Kaylee's folks before they fall victim to whatever's left to hit the place! I saved us nine hours on fueling time, with a few kind words, and got some good information in the meantime. Do I hear, 'good work, Jayne'? No. I hear, attitude."

"I don't really expect compliments from you, Zoe, nor Mal, either, it comes to that. But I damn sure didn't expect you to get a burr under your saddle at me for helping solve a problem!"

Zoe looked at Jayne for a moment, at a loss for words at the big man's vehemence.

"Jayne, I just want to make sure that you ain't going off on some. . ."

"That's _it_," Jayne said, starting back into the ship. "That's the last time I want to hear that. I am not some damn kid, who goes off half-cocked. Yes, I've done things that you maybe didn't like, or agree with. Tough. I did what had to be done. It's not my fault you and Mal are so damn squeamish when it comes to dealing with trouble."

"But you can put your worries to bed, Zoe," he went on, stopping to turn and look at her. "The minute this ship grounds again, at Argo, I'm done. Through."

"What's that mean?" Zoe demanded.

"It means, _Captain_," Jayne almost snarled, "that I quit!" With that he turned on his heel, and stalked away, heading up the steps.

Zoe watched him go, stunned.

-------------

"Quit?" Simon blinked at that. Kaylee nodded.

"I heard him say it," she told Simon. "Zoe was givin' him what for about something to do with the fueling, and he just went off."

"Jayne was the one who got us fueled so fast!" Simon objected, and Kaylee nodded again.

"I know," she said softly. "He did it so we could go on and help my folks. Simon, I feel so bad!"

"None of that, now," Simon hugged her to him. "Jayne wouldn't want you to feel bad about this, Kaylee."

"We can't let him quit, Simon!" Kaylee looked up at him.

"Um, this _is_ Jayne we're talking about, you remember?" Simon asked. "No one really 'lets' him do anything, Kaylee. If he's decided to leave, I don't think we can stop him."

"River can," Kaylee said confidently. "I'll talk to her."

-----------------

"Quit?" River cocked her head at Kaylee.

"That's what I heard him say," the mechanic replied. "That once we got home, he quit." River shook her head, sadly.

"Zoe must have started in on him again," the little pilot told her. "I had him talked out of it, I thought."

"What?" Kaylee looked shocked. "You mean he'd said something before?"

"Yes," River sighed. "Mal and Zoe don't seem to trust _Zhang fu_," she said sadly. "It hurts him, because he has worked so hard to gain their trust, and to make himself better."

"Don't trust him?" Kaylee asked in bewilderment. "Why in the world would he think that?" River looked at Kaylee.

"Well, consider that Zoe was angry with Jayne for shaving the time off our refueling, for one."

"Why?"

"Didn't want him making 'arrangements' for 'her' ship," River told her flatly. "Methinks that Zoe has learned too well from the Captain Daddy Manual of Leadership."

"Of all the. . ." Kaylee broke off, not knowing what to say.

"I'll talk to him," River promised. "But he has his heart set on working the land that Mister Guilford gave us as a wedding gift. I don't know if I can persuade him or not."

"River, what will you do?" Kaylee exclaimed.

"I don't know," River admitted. "But I don't think I'll want to keep flying, if Jayne is not with me."

--------------------

"So you managed to run the kid off, then?" Goldie asked, as he and Zoe sat at the table.

"Can you be a little less sarcastic, and happy with yourself?" Zoe growled, and Goldie chuckled.

"My, we _are_ in a snit, aren't we?" he shot back. Zoe glared at him.

"All I was trying to do. . ." she started.

"Was to grind him under your heel," Goldie finished for her. "That won't work with him, Zoe. You should know that, by now."

"I can't let him. . ."

"He won't, Zoe," Goldie told her gently. "You really think he'd do something to interfere with us getting to Kaylee's parents as quick as we can? If you do, then you don't know him at all. Kaylee's like family to him. Family is the most important thing in the entire 'verse to that boy. After River. Which, she's family too, of course."

"It would be funny, if it weren't so sad," Goldie sighed. "I mean, you trust him to rip a bomb off the hull, but not to fix it so you can get fuel faster? How does this make any sense, Zoe?"

Zoe opened her mouth to reply, but as the words sank in, she hesitated. Goldie had a point. They all trusted Jayne to take care of them, to watch their backs, to eliminate threats. Why _was_ she so upset with him for something so simple as making an _arrangement_ to get their fuel much faster than they otherwise would have done?

"I. . ." Zoe started, then stopped. Goldie looked at her sympathetically.

"You've got a lot on your mind," he told her softly, taking her hand in his. "We've all been under a good bit of strain, lately, and this trip is enough, by itself, to make anyone worry."

"I shouldn't have took it out on Jayne," Zoe mumbled. "Or anyone else, for that matter."

"He'll get over it," Goldie told her, kissing her hand. "Just give it time."

--------------

But Jayne _wasn't_ getting over it. Fact was, he felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his wide shoulders, and he was feeling pretty good.

The big man was lifting weights in the cargo bay when his wife glided softly to his side. He set the bar back on the rack and sat up, reaching out to ensnare her. River deftly sidestepped him.

"Sweaty," she pointed out, laughing as she evaded his grasp.

"Didn't seem to bother you last night," he grinned.

"_I_ was sweaty, last night," she giggled, slapping his hands away. She leaned in to kiss him, and he grabbed her. River shrieked as Jayne enveloped her.

"Now you're sweaty today," he growled, and felt a shiver run through her.

"Got something you want to tell me?" River asked, looking up at him. His good mood, oddly enough, didn't go away.

"Yep," he grinned. "I gave my notice, so to speak. When we hit home, again, I'm done. Quit." She looked at him carefully.

"I thought we were going to have that discussion _after_ we finished the business at hand," she reminded him.

"I know," he nodded, and his good mood did falter at that. "But Zoe started in on me again when the tech showed up to fuel us, and I decided that enough was enough, baby. I can't _make_ them trust me, and I'm tired of trying to convince them. Either of them. If they can't depend on me to do the right thing in this situation, they can't depend on me at all."

"Sean, are you sure you're not reading too much into all this?" River asked, sitting up. "I mean, everyone is tense. We've been through a lot, lately."

"I know that," he sighed. "But this isn't just about Zoe. It's about all of it. Mal always acts like he can't depend on me to stay calm, to do the right thing. Like he's got to keep me on a leash, or something. I mean," he smiled, "blow up one crime lord, and everyone gets so _touchy_." River laughed at that despite her edginess at what Kaylee had told her.

Jayne loved to hear her laugh. It was like music to him, soothed his soul.

"Well, I can see where that would be disheartening," she told him. "But still," she grew more serious, "don't you think it would have been better to make your decision when you weren't angry? Or upset?"

"I wasn't really angry," Jayne shrugged. "I guess I was upset, a little. It just seemed so unfair, you know? Zoe acting like I would do something to hurt our chances to help Kaylee's family."

"I know, sweetheart," River soothed, reaching out to caress his jaw. "If this is what you want, then fine. I just want you to be happy."

"So long as you're in my life," Jayne told her, "then I'm happy." He leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back.

"Thought you was worried about gettin' sweaty," he mumbled, and she giggled again.

"Already sweaty, now," she mouthed against his lips. "What's the point?"

------------------

"Miss Inara, it's time for the watch change."

Inara sat up, suddenly wide awake as Hollins' voice piped through her shuttle. She hit the com.

"Okay, Holly. I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes, ma'am."

Inara stood, stretching. She'd slept in her clothes, something she'd never have done in her life as a Companion, so all she needed to do was put on her shoes. She checked to make sure her pistol was in place, and left her shuttle, locking it behind her.

When she reached the bridge, Hollins was waiting.

"Everything's quiet, ma'am," he assured her. "And I just took a turn through ship, before I called you. We're in good shape."

"Thank you, Holly," she smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry this is so difficult. . ."

"Don't be," the young man shook his head. "After all that's happened, lately, it's a smart precaution. We can manage, no longer than it is to Astra and back." Inara patted his shoulder fondly, and watched him go.

"Call me if you need me," he said over his shoulder. Inara nodded, closing the door behind him, and locking it. She took a seat in the pilot's chair, eyes automatically reading over the instruments. Everything was normal. She leaned back with a sigh, wishing Mal was there.

With all the alarms set, Inara allowed herself to drift in and out of sleep, awakening automatically every few minutes to scan the panel in front of her.

_One more day to Astra_, she thought with a smile, _and I can sleep through the night._

---------------------

Mal walked into the office to find both the Greggs brothers waiting for him. Both were now in uniform, and wearing sidearms.

"Morning, boys," Mal nodded, eyeing the four others sitting in the room.

"Morning, sir," they replied.

"Sheriff, these are the new applicants you were expecting," Evelyn said, handing him their completed paperwork. Mal took it, noting who had recommended each one.

"Boys," he addressed the Greggs brothers, "I'll be a little while. Want you to take a turn around the town, just walk through, and be seen. Have any problems, call me. Once I'm through here, we'll head out." The men nodded, leaving quietly. Mal looked at the three men and one woman sitting patiently.

"Miss. . .Baker?" he asked, looking at the woman. She nodded, and stood. Mal cast an appraising eye over her.

She reminded him of Zoe in build, though her shoulder length red hair and freckles were at odd contrast to Zoe's dark beauty. Good looking, in the country girl, plenty of fresh air and sunshine sense, but with an air of tomboy about her.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on into the office, and let's talk a bit," Mal nodded to his door. "Gentlemen, I'll be with you in turn, in just a bit." The three men nodded, and Mal walked to his office.

_Great way to start the day_, he groused mentally. He tried to keep thoughts of his crews pushed away, but it was difficult. Zoe and the rest, tearing through space to get to Kaylee's family. Inara and Holly alone with three men he didn't know on the trip to Astra. Yes, George had vouched for them, but that wasn't the same thing as knowing them himself, for all that he trusted Harwell.

He'd never imagined that taking the post of Sheriff would be so hard on him in this way. Having to send his people in different directions to deal with both regular business and emergencies such as Aberdeen. He'd been sorely tempted, as the departure time had drawn near, to resign, and go in Zoe's place. Or at least to go with Inara.

But River had been right. He needed to learn to delegate. To trust those under him to do the job when he wasn't right there looking on.

That it was right, though, didn't make it one bit easier to deal with.

He forced those thoughts away, turning to the business at hand.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself, Miss Baker."


	5. Chapter 5

Inferno – Chapter Five

_No ownership implied or claimed. No monies received. _

-----------------

Zoe prowled through the ship, lost in her thoughts. She didn't know what her problem was lately. She'd never been one to loose control of her emotions, something she'd always been proud of.

But lately she'd not been that good at it.

True, as Goldie had pointed out, they had all been under enormous stress of late. She'd allowed it to intrude into her personal life, and now she'd allowed it to make a mess of her professional life as well.

Zoe knew she had to figure out what the problem was, and correct it. Things had to get back to normal, and the sooner the better. They were only a day or so out of Aberdeen. She needed this solved before they hit the ground there. If Jayne's information was right, then their problems would be that much worse, once on the scene. She would need a clear head to deal with whatever they might find.

Suddenly, she wondered what Mal's reaction would be when he learned of Jayne's departure. True, Mal was as wary of the big man as she was, but he'd also come to depend on Jayne. Just as everyone else had.

At that thought, she wondered how his leaving would affect the rest of the crew. Especially River. The little pilot hadn't spoken of the matter, but Zoe could tell she was distressed. And Kaylee would probably be upset.

As she entered the kitchen, she was startled to see Jayne at the counter, obviously preparing a meal. He looked up as she came into the galley, and nodded.

"Hey, Zoe," he said. His voice was friendly, she noted. Not forced, either.

"Jayne," Zoe nodded back. "Didn't think anyone else was up."

"River had a nightmare," Jayne said quietly. "Think the closer we get to Aberdeen, the worse it gets. Thought I'd make her a snack, see if she could get back to sleep." Zoe was touched by the big man's gentle ministrations to his new bride.

"That's awfully nice of you, Jayne," Zoe offered, and saw him tense, slightly.

"Yeah, well," he replied a little too casually, "I can do some things, okay enough, I guess." She noted the hurt in his voice, and realized that she had offended him, acting surprised that he would wait on River.

"Jayne, I didn't mean. . ." she started, but Jayne was shaking his head.

"Don't worry over it, Zoe," he said shortly. "I don't. Not no more." Zoe blinked at that. Hard.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I mean that I'm used to you, and Mal, being shocked when I do something right. Or even nice. I'da thought you'd both be over all that, by now, but some things, they don't change." He shrugged it off. "Don't matter."

"Jayne I never meant it like that," Zoe told him softly. Suddenly she realized what at least part of the problem was between her and Jayne.

"Like I said, it don't matter," he assured her. "I'm used to it. Don't bother me no more." He took the plate and glass he'd fixed for River, and headed to the bunk they shared.

"Night, Zoe."

"Night," Zoe called out to his back, watching him depart. She sat heavily into her chair at the table, depression settling over her. Now, when it was too late, she realized what the trouble was. What had set Jayne off.

It had been her lack of trust. Her's and Mal's, she amended. They had treated him so carefully after the revelation of who he had once been, and what he was capable of, that he had decided they didn't trust him.

And, she allowed, maybe they didn't. Not really. Not that he would turn on them, not now. But that he might decide to ride off on the warpath again, leading them all into the destruction that just seemed to follow wherever Jayne went.

Maybe, she decided, they'd been wrong.

------------------

"Here you go, baby," Jayne said softly, holding the small tray of goodies out. River shook her head.

"Not hungry," she said quietly, still shaking from the images she'd seen in her dream. "Things will not go well, Sean," she said suddenly. "People will die."

"People die every day, baby," he whispered, taking her into his arms. She fell into them, sobbing softly. "Nothing we can do to change that."

"Scared," she admitted, her voice almost inaudible. "So scared of losing you. Losing _us_."

"Hey now," he soothed, rubbing her back gently. "That ain't gonna happen. Know why?" She shook her head.

"Cause I'm gonna be extra careful, that's why," he smiled at her. "I don't want to go nowhere, either. I just got you, Angel," he nuzzled her neck. "Ain't gonna leave you now."

"Please don't," she pleaded softly. "I don't think I can take it."

"You won't have to," he assured her. "First sign of trouble, I'm headed the other way," he grinned, and she laughed.

"That will not happen," she said, wiping her tears away. "My _Zhang fu_ does not run away. Even when I wish he would," she added.

"Well, you just watch your _Zhang fu_ run straight back to his _Xin-gan ni jia shi_" he told her. "He's not going to leave her. Not ever."

"Darling little wife," she whispered, repeating his words in English. "That is how you think of me?" she asked.

"I think of you a hundred different ways, Angel," he kissed the top of her head. "That's just one of them. I usually don't think of anything but you, to be honest," he admitted with a grin. "Just you in the 'verse, so far as I'm concerned."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she giggled, and the sound was like heaven to Jayne's ears. She had him worried, for a bit.

"Well, I don't talk to girls, _xin-gan_," he told her with a chuckle. "Just women. Just one woman, at that," he added when she looked at him with mock severity. "And that's the one I'm holding in my arms right this second."

"I don't deserve you," River sighed, leaning back into his chest.

"Well, that's okay," he laughed. "I don't deserve you either, that's for damn sure. So we can just be here, together, undeserving. How's that?" She turned to face him, her arms encircling his neck, her lips finding his.

"It's wonderful," she breathed against his lips, her nightmare forgotten, for now.

------------------

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" Goldie asked, coming down off the bridge. He was getting around better, and Simon had released him. By Aberdeen, he'd be ready for action. "And was that Jayne I heard? Get things worked out?"

"No," Zoe shook her head. "He seems happy enough with things the way they are. I doubt he'll change his mind."

"You didn't even try to apologize, did you?" Goldie asked, with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I don't see as I've got nothing to apologize for!" Zoe retorted, and Goldie's smirk went into full bloom.

"You keep thinking that," he nodded, moving to the coffee pot. "Want some coffee?"

-----------------

"Remember, we leave at eight, so be back by seven thirty or so," Inara cautioned as the men prepared to head out.

"Yes, ma'am," the four of them chorused, and she joined in their laughter. As they walked away, Inara closed the ramp, securing the ship for the evening. All the alarms were set, and she headed for her shuttle for her first good night's sleep in several long days.

As she walked, she pondered how Zoe and the others were making it, and how Kaylee was faring. The little mechanic was terribly attached to her family, growing up as she did in a house full of siblings, with loving parents.

She wondered how Mal was doing, now into the fourth day of his new job. She was sure he was fretting endlessly over the mission to Aberdeen, and her being off on _Serenity_ with three strange men.

She laid those problems aside, however, as she secured her shuttle door. After a quick bath, she slipped into something more comfortable than she'd been wearing, and slid beneath the sheets of her bed.

She was asleep in minutes.

------------------

Mal fought the urge to curse, knowing it wasn't good for his image.

Three bodies lay before him. All had been viciously cut upon. It was so bad that, had Jayne not been gone to Aberdeen, Mal would have been looking to know how these three had offended him.

"When were they found?" Mal asked, looking up at one of the older deputies that hadn't quit when he'd taken over.

"Two hours ago," the deputy told him. "I've been here, forty-five minutes or so."

"I don't suppose anyone saw what happened," Mal stated. No way he could be that lucky.

"Well, the neighborhood is pretty tight lipped," the deputy admitted, "but one person did tell me, on the condition that his name be withheld, that he saw a green ground car leaving the scene just before another neighbor found the bodies."

"See who was driving?" Mal asked, stunned by a piece of good fortune.

"Didn't know them," the deputy, Toby Bontrager, admitted. "But he could make out two people in the car. Thought both of them were male, from their build."

"Well, that's more than I expected," Mal sighed. "Let's get everyone on the look out for said green car, and have the coroner come out and take care of these poor souls." Bontrager snorted at that, and Mal looked at him.

"Not poor souls?" he asked. Bontrager shook his head.

"Not in the least," the deputy told him flatly. "One of the biggest dash dealers in the parish. Killed no telling how many, over the years, but never saw the inside of the jail."

"And wonder why that was?" Mal grimaced, and Bontrager nodded.

"Yeah, so did a lot of others. Ole Tito, there," he pointed to the largest of the men, "he wasn't what you'd call a loved man. More enemies than Parliament." Mal snorted at the reference. He eyed Bontrager critically.

"Independent?" The deputy nodded.

"38th Overlanders," he replied. Mal's eye brow's shot up.

"Fine unit," he nodded. "How long you been on the force, Toby?"

"Eleven years, come spring," Bontrager answered.

"You know the investigator quit along with Miller, don't you?" Mal asked him. He nodded again.

"And what a sad loss," Bontrager said drily. "I'm sure criminals are resting easy tonight, knowing he's no longer on the job." Mal had to fight off his grin. Wouldn't look good at a murder scene.

"Want the job?" Mal asked him suddenly, and Bontrager looked at him.

"No funny business?" he asked after a minute. "Go after the bad guys, no matter who they are?"

"If you can prove it, no, it don't matter," Mal nodded. "I admit I don't know a great deal of folks in high places, around here. Fact is, George Harwell and Braz Guilford are 'bout the only two, and I'd stake my life they're clean."

"They are," Bontrager nodded at once. "Ole Braz is honest as they come, and George grew up in his shadow, married his daughter. Practically a son to the old man." Mal nodded his agreement, this having been his impression.

"Okay, boss," Toby nodded. "I'll give it a shot. Can't make no promises, mind."

"Don't expect none," Mal assured him. "Just expect your best effort." He held out his hand.

"You'll get it," Bontrager promised, taking Mal's hand.

"Better get started, then."

------------------

"Be there, tomorrow, sometime," Simon said softly as Kaylee cried in his arms. He held her tightly, wishing he could ease her pain, find some way to reassure her.

"I couldn't reach them on the wave, today," Kaylee sniffled. "What if something's happened? I mean, all sorts of things could have happened."

"Don't borrow trouble, _bao bei_," Simon soothed. "There's no sense in getting yourself worked up over something that may not even happen. Let's just wait and see what we find when we get there."

"I'm trying, Simon, I am," Kaylee sobbed. "But I'm just so worried. And not just about my folks, but all the little'uns, and the ones what lived nearby, people I growed up knowing. Knowed'em all my life, Simon! What about them?"

"Zoe promised we'd do whatever we could, so long as it didn't endanger your family, or the rest of us," he reminded her. "The best thing you can do is figure out exactly how many people we can cram into the ship, and still have breathable air."

"Seventy-eight," Kaylee said at once, startling him. "Plus all of us. We can take seventy-eight people, Simon. And fifty-five of them will be my family, or the Mann's. How do we decide who else goes? _Who_ has to decide?"

"I don't know, Kaylee," Simon admitted. He'd hoped they could carry more than that. Twenty-three people, after the two families they were there to rescue. That wasn't many.

But it was better than nothing, wasn't it? As he hugged Kaylee tightly to him, he tried to reassure himself that, yes, it was better than nothing.

But that didn't make it feel good.

---------------------

Inara heard the knocking at the ramp, and hit the remote to open the door. As the ramp descended, she saw all four of her crew standing in the doorway, looking only slightly worse for wear.

"Well, you men look like you've been hard at it," she smiled, and received sheepish grins in return.

"We kinda hopped from bar to bar, ma'am," Holly grinned.

"Well, we wasn't hopping, there at the end," Willie piped in. "Was more like crawling, ma'am, to be honest. But we had us a whiz bang time, sure enough! Huh, fellas?"

"Sure did," Pete nodded weakly. "And I'm paying for it this morning." Everyone laughed at that, including Pete.

"Well, let's get you all fed, and then we'll head out," Inara told them. "Come on, all of you, breakfast is ready and waiting."

"You're an angel, ma'am," John told her sincerely. "Put here to take mercy on us poor sinners."

"I'm nothing of the sort, John," Inara blushed at the praise. "I'm just a pilot who works for a mean old man, and knows better than to try and get any work out of a hung over crew without breakfast."

All four laughed, trooping up the stairs. Inara followed them into the kitchen, smiling. Things weren't working too badly at all.

She hoped the others were doing as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Inferno – Chapter Six

_No ownership stated, inferred, nor implied. I'm just writing for the sheer joy of it._

--------------------

River's face was a mask of blankness as she stared out the window at Aberdeen. She reached up for the microphone.

"Captain, you're going to want to see this," she said evenly. "We're approaching the planet."

Seconds later Zoe, Jayne and the rest of the crew were on the bridge, looking at the approaching planet.

"Oh!" Kaylee cried, and buried her head in Simon's shoulder. He held her tightly while her body was wracked by sobs of despair.

"_Renzi de Shang Di, qing dai wa zhou_" Zoe muttered, taking in the sight before her.

Aberdeen was surrounded by a halo of thick, black smoke. Even from space, large fires could be seen in some areas. The devastation was hard to grasp, even from their high eye perspective.

"River, can we make it down through that?" Zoe asked, worry in her voice.

"Unknown," River admitted. "We'll have to get closer in order to gauge the thickness of the smoke. It doesn't seem to be everywhere, though," River added, looking at her monitors. "We can likely find a thin area, penetrate the smoke, and then fly to the Frye homestead."

"Let's work it that way, then," Zoe ordered. "Just to be safe." She turned to the rest of the crew.

"Goldie, you and Kaylee to the engine room," she ordered, nodding at Simon to go with Kaylee. "Jayne, you and Liam make sure we're strapped down tight. This ride could get rough in a hurry."

As the crew departed, Zoe looked at River. The little pilot's face was drawn in concentration.

"River, can we do this?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," River answered at once. "Likely be rough, though."

"Take us in, then," Zoe nodded, looking back out at the devastation.

_Companion _started bucking as soon as she hit atmo. River guided the ship through the worst of the smoke, emerging into a relatively clear patch of sky. Even in the clearer areas, the turbulence from the fire generated winds was rough.

Zoe reached out for the co-pilot's chair, steadying herself as the ship lurched. River glanced at the gauges briefly, then turned immediately back to the screen. She couldn't spare more than a second away from her visual scanning.

As they neared the surface, the winds became stronger, and the ship lifted dangerously, bordering on a stall. River applied more power, and forced the ship back down. Zoe had to admit that the girl was good. Very good. She looked out as they came into visual range of the ground beneath them.

Other ships were visible on the ground, sitting in odd places. Figures were running to and fro around the other vessels, and Zoe recalled Jayne's warnings of the kind of people this disaster would attract. Unconsciously, her hand dropped to her carbine, fingering the gun. It's weight was reassuring.

-----------------

In the back, Jayne looked at Liam Greggs, his face grim.

"Look, kid," the former mercenary said. "This is gonna be rough, _Dong ma?_ People of the worst sort will be on this planet, taking anything they can get their hands on. Keep your gun to hand, all the time. And don't _hesitate_ to shoot anyone you think may be a threat. You may not get a second chance." Greggs nodded.

"Keep an eye out for reavers," Jayne warned, and Greggs paled at that. "Probably won't be any, but they hit this place not long ago. Some of the victims may have turned, some of the attackers may have been left behind. You see a reaver, you shoot him, and you _keep_ shootin' him until you see his ass on the ground. Get me?"

"I get you," Greggs nodded. "I won't let you down."

"I never thought you would," Jayne slapped the younger man's shoulder. "Just wanted to make sure you knew what we were walking into here."

"I. . .I knew it would be rough," he admitted. "But I hadn't thought all of that out. Thanks."

"Just watch out," Jayne nodded. "We'll be off the ground and headed home in no time."

---------------

"We seem to be through the worst," River finally said, and Zoe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good work, _mei mei_," Zoe praised, and River nodded.

"Not through yet," she replied. "Still about an hour to the Frye house."

"We'll make it," Zoe told her confidently. "I'd fly with you, anywhere, River," she added softly, and River smiled.

"I will miss it," she said sadly, and Zoe felt her heart lurch. It was as close as River had come to talking to her about Jayne.

"You're leaving, too?" she asked. River nodded sadly.

"Probably," she admitted. "I don't think I will be able to fly without Jayne. Won't be the same."

"I'm sorry it came to that, River," Zoe told her.

"Me too," River sighed. "He wants to be trusted. Wanted, I should say. He is resolved, now, that he isn't, and has put it from his mind. He no longer cares. Now he simply wants to build a home. With me," she added with a small smile.

"I didn't mean for it to be that way," Zoe said, looking out the window.

"I know," River's tone was sympathetic. "He didn't either. Just tired, Zoe. Tired of trying for something he knows he'll never have."

Zoe didn't know what to say to that, so remained silent, and allowed River to concentrate on her flying. She had pulled one of Mal's stunts, she realized suddenly. Taken a perfectly good crew, and turned it inside out. Sighing, she resigned herself to waiting while River carried them to their destination.

------------------

"Where are we on the 'Tito' killing?" Mal asked Toby Bontrager.

"Same place we were yesterday, boss," the new investigator admitted. "Probably can narrow it down to a few of his competitors, but figuring out which one will be a job. How much effort do you want expended on this?"

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"Well," Bontrager shrugged, "Tito was a thug, sir. Worthless, wasted skin. No one's crying over him, except maybe a few druggies. There's little hope, in all honesty, of finding the person or persons responsible. I can go through the motions, but the end result will be the same. Meanwhile, that's time I can be devoting to these," he indicated a huge stack of files. "All open cases, with at least some hope of being solved."

Mal pondered that for a moment. The man had a point, he realized. The department was short of manpower, even with the new people he'd hired. And those new hires would soon need to be sent off to training.

"Do what you think best, Toby," Mal finally answered. "I want as many results as we can get, as quickly as we can get them. Use that to make your decisions about which cases to work."

"Fair enough," Bontrager nodded, and went back to work.

"Sheriff, there are three people waiting to see you," Evelyn smiled when Mal walked in. "Prospective hires."

"Okay, send me the first one in five minutes. I need a minute to get some coffee."

"Already poured, on your desk," she smiled, and Mal nodded his thanks.

"You're a blessin', woman."

-------------

"We're fine, Miss Inara," Holly called, as _Serenity_ set course for Argo.

"Okay, Holly," she replied. "Thank you."

"We're secure, ma'am," John told her a minute later. "Pete and Willie are doing clean-up, and I'm about to clean the galley. Anything you need done before I start?"

"No, John, that's fine," Inara smiled. "You three have been a real help to us, you know that?" John looked at her seriously.

"You folks sent your other ship, your people, to get Mister Harwell's sister. Least we can do is cover for them till they get back." Inara nodded in understanding.

"We appreciate it," she said, and he smiled.

"Just folks helping other folks ma'am," he told her. "Besides," he added with a chuckle, "been a good, long time since I had a night on the town on Astra. Enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad to hear that," Inara laughed.

"Let me know, you need anything ma'am."

------------------

"We're approaching the Frye homestead, Captain," River called out. Zoe stepped back onto the bridge.

"Lotta smoke here," she commented.

"Yes, worse than the last several miles," River's voice was worried.

_Companion _slowed as River watched the co-ordinates for the Frye home clicking nearer. Kaylee and Simon walked onto the bridge, silent. Jayne and Liam were in the cargo bay.

_Almost there, ai ren_, River pushed her mind to Jayne's.

_We're set,_ she felt his calm and reassuring answer. _Don't worry, xin-gan, _he added. _We'll be fine._

She smiled softly. Sometime, she wondered if Jayne was the reader, rather than her. He always seemed to know, instinctively, what she needed to hear. As they came upon the Frye home, those thoughts vanished.

Kaylee wailed suddenly, seeing three still forms in the yard of her parent's house. Smoke was still heavy in the air from where the house had burned. River eased the ship into a hover, and looked at Zoe.

"Set us down," Zoe ordered grimly.

---------------

Ten minutes later the crew was assembled in the bay.

"Jayne, Liam, and I will scout around," Zoe told them. "See what we can find. Kaylee's folks had a safe room, they may have retreated there."

"No," Jayne's voice cut through the discussion, and Zoe looked at him, startled.

"You stay here," he told her. "We can't risk losing the ship, no matter what, Zoe," he explained calmly. "Liam and I can check the place out just fine. Between you, Goldie, and River, the ship should be safe. It's our only way off-world. We can't risk it, no matter what else happens."

Zoe drew in the retort she'd had on her lips, considering that. Jayne had a point.

"You're right," she nodded, and the shock on everyone's face was evident. "You two go, and be careful." Jayne nodded, and looked to Liam.

"Let's go kid."

------------------

"_Wo de mah_," Liam Greggs muttered, looking at the ruin around them.

"Yeah," Jayne agreed grimly, surveying the scene. He could see tracks of at least fifteen attackers. Judging from their boots, the three men lying in the yard were probably part of the attackers. He keyed his comm.

"Zoe, keep a good watch. Looks like about fifteen in the raider party. I think these three are part of them. We're gonna check the house, what's left of it. That's where Kaylee said the door was to the safe-hold."

"Be caeful Jayne," she replied, and he snorted.

"Watch our backs, kid," Jayne warned Liam, easing into the charred remains of the house.

"Mister Frye!" Jayne called out. "Mister Frye, it's Jayne Cobb, from _Serenity_. If you can hear me, holler out!"

Nothing. As Jayne surveyed the ruins of the home, he spotted a burned body, still clutching a partially deformed rifle. Jayne paused a moment. Whoever it was, they had gone hard. He nodded in admiration.

Working his way to the near center of the house, Jayne found what he was looking for. Clearing away the debris, he spied the outline of a door, set well into the floor. He leaned down, and hammered on the door with the hilt of his knife.

"Mister and Mrs. Frye? It's Jayne Cobb, from _Serenity_. I work with Kaylee. Can you hear me?" Jayne leaned down as he thought he heard a muffled noise through the door.

"You still work for that Deerbald fella?" a male voice asked, and Jayne smiled.

"I never worked for nobody by that name, sir," he replied. "Me and Kaylee, we work for Malcolm Reynolds. He sent us to get you off the planet." Jayne heard several excited squeals, accompanied by the sound of a heavy bolt being moved.

Jayne stepped back as the door began to rise. An older man, face grimy with soot, crawled carefully out of the hole, standing up in front of Jayne.

"Son, I don't mind saying," Caleb Frye said quietly. "I'm right pleased to see you."

------------------

Fifteen minutes later, the Frye family was onboard _Serenity_, enjoying a tearful

re-union with an elated Kaylee. Simon stood slightly behind her, a wistful look on his face. Jayne wondered what was going through his brother-in-law's mind. The only time Kaylee had met his parents, hadn't worked out very well.

"Momma, Daddy, this is Simon Tam, my fiancé," Kaylee told them proudly, pulling Simon over to meet her parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you folks," Simon said quietly, and Jayne nodded. Just right.

"He's pretty smart, you know," River whispered in his ear, and Jayne snorted softly.

"Top three percent," he nodded, and River giggled in his ear.

"Where's Charlie?" Kaylee asked suddenly, looking around. "And Samantha?" The engineer had just noted, in the rush of family and possessions, that her oldest brother and sister were missing.

"They went over to check on their houses, just before the raid," Caleb Frye told her, his face a frown. "I tried to talk them out of it, but you know how they are."

"How long they been gone?" Jayne asked, suddenly all attention.

"Two, maybe three hours," Winnie Frye said worriedly.

"How far is it to their places?" Zoe asked, glancing at Jayne.

"'Bout twenty minutes, when things is normal," Caleb admitted. "Ain't heard from them since."

"Jayne, you and River, take a shuttle, and get someone to guide you over there. Bring'em back." Jayne nodded, and he and River went to prep the shuttle.

"I'll go," Ethan Frye volunteered. He was Kaylee's youngest brother.

"Ethan," Winnie started, but Caleb silenced her with a hand to her arm, and nodded.

"Watch yourself, son," was all the older man said. Ethan nodded, and hurried after the newlyweds.

"Were you able to contact Mrs. Mann, sir?" Zoe asked Caleb. The old man shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry, Zoe, but the land lines haven't worked in a few days. And the wave hasn't been able to get through the smoke in the last three days or so. There's just no way to contact folk, anymore."

"We'll see to them, after we've got your family back together."

"Sir," Greggs said softly. "There was a body, in the house. . ."

"My brother," Caleb told him softly. "Wouldn't give up the house. I begged him to come down with us, but he was afraid if someone wasn't fighting, then the raiders would find the safe-hold."

"He went hard, sir," Greggs assured him. "Killed at least three. I covered him, sir," he added.

"Wolf always was stubborn," Caleb nodded, pride glinting in his eyes. "Thanks, son."

"Okay," Zoe said loudly, killing the talk. "Let's see to getting folks settled in, and maybe getting some kind of meal put together. We need to be ready to lift off at a moments notice. We aren't out of the woods, yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Inferno – Chapter Seven

_I do not own Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. I write only for the pleasure of doing so._

-------------

River guided the shuttle expertly over the terrain, following Ethan Frye's directions. Jayne sat beside her, eyes scanning the country side constantly. There was real danger here, he knew, and it didn't please him that River was a part of it.

"It pleases me that I am with you," River said quietly, and he shot her a mock glare.

"That's cheatin'," he admonished with a grin, and she raised a delicate eyebrow at that.

"Not at all," she informed him airily. "We are now married. All's fair." Jayne laughed at that, turning his attention back out the window.

"You guys are married?" Ethan asked, surreptitiously eyeing River from the corner of his eye.

"Seven whole days," River nodded, trying not to grin at Ethan's adolescent attention.

"Seven days?" Ethan was astonished. "And this is your honeymoon?"

"More or less," Jayne nodded, resisting the urge to glare at the boy. He couldn't blame him. River was beautiful. She looked at him for an instant at that thought, and smiled.

"You guys came here the day after your _wedding_? To help us?"

"Yep," Jayne nodded, looking again out the window. "You're Kaylee's family. We look after our own." The simple statement made Ethan stop and think.

"I'm glad you feel that way, sir," Ethan said finally, his voice betraying his emotion. "We was in a right bad fix."

"We wouldn't leave Kaylee's family in a bind," River assured him. "Captain Reynolds had us on our way here two hours after he heard the news."

"Sounds like a good man to work for," Ethan observed. Jayne stiffened a little at that, and River hid a smile.

Things might work out yet, she decided.

--------------

"I need to check everyone over for injuries," Simon told Caleb quietly. "If there are any obvious or known injuries, I'd prefer to start with them."

"Marylou's little boy may have a broken arm," Caleb pointed to a boy of about six. "Fell down the steps earlier. Tom," he pointed to a man about Simon's age, "he's Beth's husband, he's got a nasty burn on his hand." Simon saw the loosely wrapped bandage on the man's left hand.

"Other than that, I think we're mostly okay," Caleb told him. "Everyone's exhausted, mind."

"I'll check everyone," Simon assured him. "Some of the children may be suffering from dehydration. And all of you are likely suffering some effects from inhaling the smoke and shale residue. But I'll have you up to par in no time," he smiled, and Caleb returned it.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, son," the older man said. "Kaywinnet has told me a good deal about you in her letters."

"I deny everything," Simon chuckled, and Caleb laughed.

"You're not like I pictured you, boy, I'll give you that."

"Had you met me two years ago, I would have been," Simon told him honestly. "I've done a good deal of growing up lately."

"We all have to do that, some time or another."

"Well, I need to get started," Simon said. He walked over to Marylou, and knelt down to talk to the little boy.

"Hi there. I'm Simon. What's your name?"

-------------

"There's Samantha's place," Ethan pointed. "Looks okay." Even as he said it, Jayne saw two men exiting the house.

"That your brother and brother-in-law?" Jayne asked, as River eased the shuttle around, hovering.

"No, it ain't," Ethan breathed, just seconds before the men opened fire.

"Hit it!" Jayne ordered, but River had already pushed the throttle to the stops. Instead of racing along in full view of the shooters, River spun the shuttle, allowing the thrusters to kick up a windstorm of dust and gravel in the face of their attackers.

Blinded, the men were forced to stop firing, and try and protect their faces. While they were thus occupied, River moved them away from the house at a fast rate.

"We hit anywhere important?" Jayne asked, once they were clear. River took an instant to check the systems and readouts.

"No, _ai ren_. All systems read normal." Jayne nodded, and turned to look at a white faced Ethan.

"Did you see the vehicle your people were using?"

"Um, no, no sir," Ethan stammered.

"Okay, let's check your brother's place. If they aren't there, we'll start back-tracking."

Ethan quickly pointed the way to Charlie Frye's house, and ten minutes later, the shuttle was hovering in front of the home. A mule was sitting in the yard. It had clearly been wrecked.

"That's Charlie's mule," Ethan said, worry evident in his voice.

"Don't mean they're there," Jayne growled, releasing his straps, and standing. He looked at River.

"Keep her running. We'll see if they're about."

"Be careful," she whispered. He nodded, and leaned down to kiss her briefly. Then he looked at Ethan.

"C'mon, boy," he said gruffly. "Let's see if your family's about."

The two men eased out of the shuttle as it touched down, and Jayne started toward the house, Ethan in tow.

"Charlie!" the boy called when Jayne nodded. "Charlie, it's me! Ethan! Kay and her friends done come to get us!" Jayne waited, watching the house for movement. After a moment, he nodded to Ethan again.

"Charlie! Sam! It's Ethan!"

"I heard you the first time," a voice surprised them. Jayne's rifle was pointed without the need for thought, but he lowered it at the sight of the man on the ground.

"What happened?" Ethan ran to his brother.

"Raiders hit just as we was leavin'," Charlie Frye grunted out. "Leavin' Sam's that is. We got this far, but the mule's trashed. Wouldn't stop, so we had to jump. Think my leg's busted."

"Where's Sam, and the others?" Ethan asked.

"In the house, looking for something to use on my leg, and some water," Charlie grunted. Jayne looked at Ethan.

"Go get'em," he ordered, slinging his rifle. "We got to go. Now." Ethan raced off to the house, and Jayne lifted Charlie up from the ground.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"Jayne Cobb," Jayne grunted out, walking to the shuttle. "I work with Kaylee."

"And just happen to be here?" Charlie asked.

"No," Jayne said. "Soon as Captain Reynolds heard what happened, he sent some of us along to see to getting you folks clear of the planet. We been traveling six days, at max burn, to get here."

"That was awful considerate of him," Charlie said quietly.

"He has his moments," Jayne agreed. _Just can't seem to spare any of them for me_, he didn't add wryly. In truth, it no longer mattered to him. He'd done all he could. And that was all he could do. Now, he'd learn to raise cows.

Thanks to Book, he and River were set pretty well, anyway. He hadn't told her about the money. Close as he'd come to telling anyone was the time he'd told Mal to give her the envelope, if the bomb had killed him. And Mal didn't know what was inside.

"Here we are," Jayne said, setting Charlie down on the shuttle floor. Careful as he was, he still bumped the man's injured leg.

"Sorry," Jayne told him, and Charlie waved it off.

"Better than where I was," he smiled weakly. Jayne eased back outside to watch for Ethan. As he reached the front of the shuttle, the boy came out of the house, leading a man, and two women.

Jayne could see, even from where he was, that all three were injured. One of the women, Samantha he figured, judging by how much she looked like Kaylee, was bruised to a fare-the-well. The other had a gash in her arm that had already bled through the makeshift bandage.

The man had a slapdash bandage on his forehead, again with blood already soaking through. He walked as if he was in a daze, and Jayne figured he probably had a concussion.

The four were about half-way across the distance to the shuttle, when Jayne heard the shot. As he turned, looking for the threat, one of the women cried out. Jayne turned back to see Ethan on the ground.

"Move!" he yelled, starting toward them. "I'll get him, just run!" Jayne could hear vehicles now, and glanced to his right. Sure enough, two mules were raising a dust cloud, tearing straight at them.

Knowing he couldn't make it, Jayne plowed to a stop, and lifted Vera. Sighting carefully, he put a round into the engine compartment of the lead mule. The vehicle sputtered once, then died, leaving the occupants alternating between cursing and shooting.

Jayne sighted in on the second vehicle, but it suddenly went into a slight depression, out of sight. Shouldering his rifle, Jayne ran for Ethan.

"Get to the shuttle," he ordered the others in passing. "Don't stop, no matter what!" He ran on, hoping the kid wasn't hurt bad.

He was. One look was all Jayne needed to see that Ethan Frye was dead. The bullet had hit him in the side of the head, killing him instantly. Jayne hesitated only a second, then took off for the shuttle at a dead run. He made it just as the others were boarding.

"Move, move, move!" he shouted, pushing them into the shuttle. As soon as he was onboard, even before he'd dogged the hatch, River was moving. The shuttle whipped around, shooting away from the raider's in another cloud of dust.

Jayne stumbled forward. Samantha, he guessed, looked up at him.

"Where's Ethan?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Jayne told her quietly. "He. . .he's dead."

"You left him?" she demanded, her face a contrast of anger and horror.

"He was dead, ma'am," Jayne repeated gently. "I had to look to the rest of you. I'm sorry. He seemed a good by."

"You said you'd get him!" the woman screeched. Jayne gave up then, and went forward to settle in by River. She was crying.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. He nodded, dumbly.

"You?" he asked, looking at her.

"I am uninjured," she said softly.

"He was a good kid, I thought," Jayne said after a minute. River nodded.

"I will take an indirect route back to the ship," River said, wiping her eyes. "The men shooting followed us, I think, from the first house."

"I didn't even think about that," Jayne said quietly. In the back, the Frye's were arguing over Ethan's death.

"Neither did I," River told him. "It's not our fault, Jayne."

"No," he agreed. "But so far as they're concerned, it will be."

--------------

"Dead?" Kaylee asked, tears welling in her eyes. Jayne looked down at her, sorrow evident.

"I'm sorry, lil' Kaylee," Jayne told her. "We think the men sacking your sister's house followed us. Or your folks. Ethan had gone to get the others, while I carried Charlie to the shuttle. It was a wild shot."

"You left him!" Samantha screeched again. "You told me you'd get him, and you left him!"

"Ma'am, he was dead," Jayne tried again. "I had the rest of you to see to."

"Did you even check on him?" she demanded. Kaylee whirled on her sister at that.

"That's enough!" she almost snarled, and the crew looked on in surprise. "Jayne wouldn't lie! If he said Ethan was dead, then he is! Did you want him to get killed trying to bring the body back? Or maybe let one of you get killed, doing it?"

Kaylee's sister was struck dumb by the verbal assault. So was the crew. Kaylee never acted like this.

"These people are my friends!" Kaylee hissed. "I didn't even have to ask them to come and help me get you out of here. They just up and come. Don't you dare insult them like that again!"

"Kaylee, gal," Caleb said quietly. "Take it easy. Everybody's a bit on edge."

"I ain't gonna listen to it, Daddy," Kaylee told him flatly. "Jayne Cobb has saved my life a dozen times. And Simon's. And all of us. Had the courage to go out on the hull of _Serenity_ and pull a bomb off it while we was in the black, to save all our lives. And almost died doing it. I ain't having no one in my family question him like that!"

Jayne was speechless. He'd half expected Kaylee to be mad, and completely expected Caleb Frye to be so. He should have watched out for the boy. But to have Kaylee defend him to her family, that was something else.

"Sorry, Kaylee," Jayne muttered, and the engineer smiled at him sadly.

"Me too, Jayne," she wiped a tear from her eye. "I wish Ethan hadn't died, but it weren't your fault."

"I was the one. . ."

"No, Jayne," Kaylee lifted her hands, forestalling his comments. "It's them pirates what killed him. And you couldn'a stopped it. Thank you for getting the rest back safe. You and River," she smiled at the little pilot. River nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

The couple drifted out of the bay, leaving it to the Frye family. Zoe was waiting in the galley.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Raiders likely followed us from the first house, the sister's," Jayne told her. "Either that, or was trailing the Frye's. They opened fire from a ways off. Just a damn lucky shot, one in a million, but it caught the boy in the head. He was dead 'fore he hit the ground."

"You sure?" Zoe asked, and Jayne sighed. Couldn't she trust him, just in this?

"I'm sure, Zoe," he said in a defeated tone. "His brains was leakin' out his head, okay? Half one side of his head was gone. He weren't breathin', and his brains was smeared all over about a half-acre. That sound dead enough for you?"

"Jayne, I was just asking," Zoe said calmly. "I didn't mean. . ."

"You don't never mean, do you, Zoe?" Jayne said suddenly, his voice tired. "You don't never mean, you just say. I guess I deserve it, but it'd be nice if you could, just once in a while, lay off. Just a day or so, you know? Just a breather, where I don't have to. . ." he broke off, raising his hands, then dropping them in a gesture of helplessness that threatened to break River's heart.

"The hell with it," he sighed. "I already quit, so I guess I can keep puttin' up with it till we get home. I'm gonna go and lie down, less you got somethin' you need me to do."

"No," Zoe said softly. "Nothing."

"Fine." He smiled at River, and kissed her lightly, then walked off toward their bunk without a word. River watched him go, then turned cold eyes on her Captain.

"He deserves better, you know," she told Zoe, her voice low. "He's _earned_ better." With that, she stalked off toward the bunk she and Jayne shared.

Zoe watched her go, not knowing what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Inferno – Chapter Eight

_No ownership claimed or insinuated. No money being received. Just fun and entertainment._

-------------------

Simon had corralled the four injured members of the Frye family into the infirmary to treat their wounds. One man, the brother-in-law, had a moderate concussion, and Kaylee's brother, Charlie, had a broken leg. The women were bruised and contused, but otherwise unharmed.

"I think everything will be fine," he told them, finishing up. "You'll need to stay off that leg for a few weeks," he warned Charlie. "Once we're in the black, I'd like to take the bone mender to it, but you'll need a cast to support your weight and protect the healing bone."

"I'd like for your husband," Simon told Samantha, "to stay here overnight. We'll need to keep an eye on that concussion. Everything looks fine," he assured her, "but I don't like to take chances. That cut on your arm was fairly deep," he went on, "but there's no permanent damage. The weave will help it mend quicker, and so long as you keep if clean and dry, it should heal fine."

"Thanks, Doctor," Charlie said for all of them.

"It's just Simon," the young doctor smiled. "And you're welcome. I'll talk to Zoe about getting you a passenger room, if you like. Or, if you'd rather, I'm sure we can set up something in the cargo bay, where you can be out and about. Either way," Simon warned, "you're going to have to be careful moving about."

"Whatever you think best, Simon," Charlie nodded.

"I'm sorry about Ethan," Simon told them softly. "I'd only just met him. He seemed like a good boy."

"He was," Charlie nodded. "He shouldn't have been there."

"He volunteered to show River and Jayne where you lived," Simon informed him. "So they could come and get you."

"Well, your River and Jayne didn't do a very good job looking after him, did they?" Samantha didn't quite snarl.

"Sam, that's not right," Charlie told her quietly. "They were trying to help us. Keep that in mind."

"And it helped us to get Ethan killed?" Samantha shot back. "That man probably didn't even. . ."

"I'll leave you all to talk," Simon interrupted stiffly. He didn't want to say anything, but he wasn't going to sit and listen to Kaylee's sister deride his own sister, or his brother-in-law.

"You don't have to leave doctor," Samantha smiled.

"I'm afraid I do," Simon replied. "I need to check everyone else over, make sure no one's having any difficulties." With that, Simon took his leave.

--------------

"Kaylee, I'm sorry about Ethan," Simon said a few minutes later, as he and Kaylee found a quiet moment, almost alone. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"So am I," she replied, her voice soft. "He was a good boy. Always laughing and happy."

"Unlike his big sister," Simon hugged her, and despite herself, Kaylee giggled.

"Sam's not usually like that," she told him.

"I meant you," Simon smiled at her, and this time Kaylee laughed outright.

"Oh," she squeaked. "I should have known."

"Hey, now. I've always loved that about you. Always so cheerful, and optimistic. If he was anything like you, then he was special. Very special."

"Thank you, Simon," Kaylee sighed, leaning heavily against him. He stroked her back, comforting her as best he could.

"They gonna be allright?" she asked, after a minute.

"Yes," Simon nodded. "Charlie won't be dancing for a few weeks, and your brother-in-law has a mild concussion. Otherwise, it was bruises and contusions, all of which will heal just fine in a week or two. They'll be fine."

"Thank you for taking care of them, Simon," she breathed.

"They're your family, _bao bei," _Simon told her, smiling. "I'm glad to look after them."

The two huddled together for a few moments longer. Isolated in the eye of the storm that swirled around them.

------------------

River slipped into their bunk, where Jayne was already cleaning his guns. He looked up, and smiled at the sight of her.

"My favorite girl," he said with a grin. River fixed him with a mock glare.

"I better be you _only _girl, buster," she told him, pointing her dainty finger at him.

"Well, you are," he nodded. She sat beside him on the bed, leaning against him.

"Long day," she said tiredly. He lowered his rifle to the floor and snaked an arm around her shoulders.

"Ain't over, yet," he told her. "We should probably get back into the black, now that all the Fyre's are on board. We can take a shuttle to look for the Mann's."

"Might be a good idea," she nodded. "Though I would prefer not to have to bring a shuttle into the atmosphere. The winds are terrible."

"Hadn't thought of that," Jayne admitted. "Might be better to stay on the ground, then." He kissed her forehead. "See, that's why I need you so much. Keep me out of trouble, and from making mistakes."

"So that's the attraction," River muttered, punching him lightly in the ribs.

"Well, it ain't the _only_ attraction," he smirked. Before she could reply, they were interrupted by the comm.

"Jayne, River, get up here! We got trouble!"

-----------------

"Ma'am, might want to back off the throttle for a bit," Holly's voice filled the bridge.

"Is something wrong, Holly?" Inara called, reducing speed.

"It's the coolant mix, again," his voice was apologetic. "I think the valve's got some wear in it. I just need a minute to reset the mix, and then we're good. I'll see about replacing the valve, once we're home."

"Okay," Inara replied. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do ma'am." Inara sat back in the pilot's chair, sighing. It was a problem, but it wasn't a big deal, according to both Holly and Kaylee.

She wondered, idly, what Mal was doing right that minute.

--------------

Mal sat behind his desk, drumming his fingers on it's hardwood top. He looked out the window, wondering what Inara was doing. If things were going okay. He considered waving her, but resisted the temptation. She needed to know that he trusted her. If he started waving, she might think he didn't.

Trust, and thoughts thereof, made him think about Jayne. The conversation in the shuttle played in his mind, and he remembered the look on the big man's face when Mal had stressed he, Mal, needed to be there.

Jayne had assumed that was because Mal didn't trust him. But Mal did trust him, at least some. True, he was wary of the big man. Knowing the kind of violence Jayne was capable of would make any man wary. But still, Jayne should know, by now, that he had Mal's trust.

Or should he? Mal considered that. There had been a number of incidents over the last year-and-a-half where Mal had misjudged Jayne's actions, and his misjudgements, each time, had been based on a lack of trust. Jayne wasn't educated, but he was far from stupid. He would have realized those things, just as Mal did.

In all that time, Jayne had said nothing, instead working harder and harder to gain Mal's trust. He had known he had a long road to travel, and had done so without comment or complaint.

And, Mal admitted, he'd done nothing to assure Jayne that he trusted him. Which was the same as saying that he didn't, to a man like Jayne.

"Boss," Mal's door opened, pushing his thoughts on the former mercenary aside. He looked up to see Toby Bontrager standing in his office door.

"Yeah, Toby?"

"We got a problem."

----------------

Jayne and River had erupted from their bunk, going different ways. River scurried the short distance to the bridge, while Jayne ran for the cargo bay. When he arrived, Zoe and Liam were in the open door, looking out.

"What's up, Zoe?" Jayne asked, ignoring the looks shot him by several members of the Frye clan.

"Three vehicles coming," Zoe said, never taking her eyes off the approaching dust. "Don't know who they are, or what they want, but after your run-in with whoever, I want us ready."

"Makes sense," Jayne nodded. "What you want me to do?"

Just be here," Zoe told him, looking up at him. "You know what to do, and when." Jayne blinked at that, but nodded. That had almost sounded like she trusted him. It was a little scary, he decided. He looked to Liam.

"Okay, kid?"

"Yep," came the calm reply. He unconsciously pulled at his shirt. Jayne had given him River's old body armor. It had been big on her, and fit the slender Greggs well.

"Make sure you keep that on, when you're out and about," Jayne told him, and Liam nodded.

"Appreciate it," he offered, and Jayne waved it off.

"Glad it fit," Jayne told him honestly. The kid had been a welcome asset to the crew, so far as Jayne was concerned.

"We can lift off if needed, Zoe," River announced.

"Hold for now, River," Zoe ordered. "I'd rather not have to fly in this soup but once more, if we can help it."

"Affirmative."

"Goldie in the engine room?" Jayne asked. Zoe nodded absently. "Why not send Kaylee, and get Goldie up here?" Jayne suggested. Zoe looked at him blankly for a moment. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Kaylee!"

"Yeah, Zoe?" Kaylee appeared seconds later.

"Go relieve Goldie in the engine room, _mei mei_," Zoe said softly. "Tell him to get up here. We got company coming."

"On it," Kaylee said at once, running for the stairs. Several of the Frye's called out to her, but she only waved, and kept going. Caleb came over to where Zoe and Jayne were standing. Jayne stepped away, slightly, uncomfortable around the older man.

"Trouble?" he asked, either not noticing or not caring that Jayne moved away.

"Don't know, yet," Zoe admitted. "Might want to move everyone back a ways," she added. "Get the women and children into the lounge area."

"I'll see to it," Simon offered, and went to start moving people. Caleb looked over at Jayne.

"Son," he said quietly, "don't pay no mind to Sam. Ethan was her favorite. He was a good boy, and we'll all miss him, but no one blames you for what happened."

"I do," Jayne said softly. So softly that Caleb almost missed it.

"Don't," the older man insisted firmly. "Wasn't you that did it. And you brought back two of my children."

"He was my responsibility," Jayne shook his head. "I should'a been more aware."

"You was carrying my son to the shuttle, on account'a he couldn't walk," Caleb told him. "You can't do everything, boy. No man can. All we can do is all we can do. If it ain't enough, then it ain't." Jayne looked at Caleb Frye, and saw the man he had once been, not the old man he was now. Jayne nodded.

"Thank you, sir," he said quietly. Caleb clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll get out of your way, now." The older man walked away, and Jayne looked back out the ramp at the approaching vehicles.

"Quite a man," Zoe murmured. Jayne nodded, a terrible weight shifting from him. He hadn't wanted to believe that he had been responsible for Ethan's death, but it had weighed heavily on him. Caleb Frye had helped that. Some.

"You called, my magnificent Captain?" Goldie's voice came from behind them. Zoe turned to see him standing there, a grin on his face. He was carrying a rifle, and she could see the bulk of body armor under his shirt.

"As a matter of fact, I did," she resisted the temptation to grin, but he could see the light twinkling in her eyes. "Looks like we got company coming."

"Oh dear, and the house in such a mess," Goldie chuckled. "And I must look a fright." He pantomimed fixing his hair.

"I don't think it's a social call," Zoe said drily.

"Oh, _borrowing_ neighbors," Goldie hefted his rifle. "The worst kind. We should think about moving to a better neighborhood."

"Amen," Liam Greggs muttered.

The three vehicles were approaching now, and Jayne scowled. There were at least four men in each vehicle, and he could see several rifle barrels gleaming in the sunlight.

"This it gonna be trouble," he said to no one in particular.

"Looks like," Zoe nodded, hefting her shotgun. She watched as the vehicles plowed to a stop, and the men unloaded. Greggs slipped to the side, hovering near the bulkhead, out of sight. Jayne nodded at him, pleased with his actions. Behind him, he heard Goldie doing the same on the other side, leaving Jayne and Zoe alone in the open door.

_Watch yourself, ai ren_, he heard River's voice in his mind, and smiled.

_I will_, he promised.

"Help you, friend?" Zoe asked, as one man left the group and started forward.

"We're the local constabulary," the men said loftily. "Saw your ship light down. We were concerned you might be looting."

"No looting here," Zoe assured him, not buying his story for a second. "One of my crew hails from here. We set down to collect his family."

"These folks are friends of ours," the man said. "Asked us to keep an eye out. Seems we got here a little late," he added eyeing the house.

"Known the Wakefields long, have you?" Jayne asked calmly, his voice that of simple curiosity.

"All my life," the man smiled, failing to notice the change in Jayne's demeanor as he bit the bait offered him. "I'm gonna have my men search your ship, make sure you ain't lootin'. After that, you can go."

"Ain't no one settin' foot on this ship," Zoe told him, hefting her shotgun. "We done told you why we're here, and you ain't got call to doubt it. And, just for your general information, it ain't the Wakefield place, it's the _Frye_ place. Seeing as how you didn't know that, we'll just assume you're lying about everything else, too."

"You need to move along," she finished, her shotgun pointing in the leader's general direction. The man's smile faded.

"There's two o' you, and twelve o' us," he sneered. "How long you think you gonna last?"

"Won't matter none, to you," Jayne shot back. "Seeing as how you'll die first." The man's sneer died on his lips. "Now how about you drift, like the Captain said. Ain't gotta be no trouble, less'n you make it."


	9. Chapter 9

Inferno – Chapter Nine

_I do not own Firefly, nor is any copyright infringement intended. It's all fun._

-------------

"What kinda problem?" Mal sighed, looking up at his new investigator.

"Another killing," Bontrager told him flatly. "Looks like someone is declaring war on the drug dealers."

"Who is it this time," Mal asked, not that he was likely to know them.

"Sid Marley," Bontrager replied. "Another one that always managed to stay outta jail, somehow."

"Toby, is this some kinda vigilante thing, you think?" Mal asked, worry in his voice.

"No, sir, I don't," Bontrager answered. "I think that some of the smaller hoods, seeing the bigger fish without Grip to look after them, are trying to eliminate the competition."

"That's all I need," Mal groaned, leaning back in his chair. "A buncha hoods sluggin' it out."

"So far, it's just hoods doing the dying," Bontrager pointed out. "Long as it stays that way, I wouldn't worry over much."

"I can't just let all these killings go unchecked, Toby!" Mal objected. "People will begin to think we can't keep things under control."

"Things _aren't_ under control, boss," the detective pointed out. "And they knew it would be bad. Grippen kept too much information close to his vest. We don't know who all the players are."

"And I suspect that any of the men who did know were among them as quit," Mal stated, and Bontrager nodded.

"'Fraid so."

"And just as unlike to help us in that regard," Mal finished. Another nod.

"'Bout the size of it, I'm afraid."

"Okay, what do you need? We have got to get something done, somewhere, and soon, or we'll be out of a job."

"Well, I got a good tip on a drug operation, and another on a fence," Bontrager replied, opening his notebook. "I'd suggest we take the fence down, first. Might recover a good bit of stolen merchandise, and that will make for good news coverage."

"And we may can backtrack the stuff, and put some of the thieves in jail," Mal nodded. "Okay, let's go with that. What do I need to do?" Bontrager pulled a piece of paper from his folder.

"Sign this," he said, handing the paper over. "It's a request for a warrant to search the premises. I'll get the judge to sign it, and we'll go."

"Just like that?" Mal asked, signing the document.

"Just like that," Toby nodded, then grinned. "Course, it'll probably not go as smooth as it sounds." Mal snorted.

"Does it ever?"

------------------

"There ain't gotta be no trouble, less'n you make it." Jayne's voice was firm, and final. This wasn't going to end well, no matter what. No point in giving the _hundan_ time to plan.

"Ain't no need for violence," the man said, raising his hands slightly. "We'll just go. But we'll be back," he grinned evilly. As he started to turn, he kept turning, faster than needed, and his hand stabbed for his gun. His move was fast, and obviously well practiced. It caught Zoe by surprise.

But not Jayne. Even as the man's gun boomed, Jayne shot him dead where he stood. Then, everything came apart at once.

Seeing their boss make his move, the men waiting by the vehicles opened fire. Jayne ducked slightly, then hit the floor, taking up a prone firing position. Zoe hit the floor as well. When he didn't hear her shooting, Jayne risked a glance over to her.

Zoe had taken a bullet in the abdomen. She was bleeding heavily, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Goldie!" Jayne yelled. Goldie was busy shooting as fast as he could. He turned to look toward Jayne, and saw Zoe on the floor.

"Drag her clear!" Jayne ordered, and Goldie, slinging his rifle, ran to grab her. Taking her hands, he drug her quickly away from the firing, while Jayne and Greggs covered him.

"Take it easy, baby," Goldie crooned, lacing his own hands atop Zoe's wound after getting her behind some crates. Zoe tried to sit up, but Goldie held her down.

"Stop that!" he scolded, then turned, looking for Simon.

"Doc!" he yelled, and Simon's head popped out of the stairway door.

"Zoe's hit!" he yelled, and Simon ran to them, bag in hand. He slid in beside them, looking at Zoe's wound.

"Penetrated her armor," Simon murmured. "I'll take it from her, Goldie," Simon assured him. "You help Jayne." Goldie nodded, looking down at Zoe. He knelt quickly, and stole a kiss.

"You'll be fine," he told her. "I won't hear of anything else. _Dong Ma?"_ Zoe tried to smile, but coughed, and blood flecked her lips.

"I've got her, Goldie," Simon told him again, his voice gentle. Goldie took off, back to the ramp.

Jayne and Greggs had each taken down three raiders, and Goldie had accounted for two before he left. Their number drastically reduced, the remaining three clambered aboard a mule, and ran for it. Jayne sighted along Vera's long barrel, and squeezed the trigger.

The mule coughed, then sputtered and died. The men bailed out, running along the same way they'd been moving. Jayne took one more down, before the last two disappeared into the tall sage. He stood.

"How's Zoe?" he asked, and Goldie shrugged.

"Doc's got her," was all he said. "I'll go an check on her."

"Leave it, for now," Jayne ordered. "We need to make sure we're secure. I need to talk to River and Kaylee about flying conditions. I want you to stay here with Liam until I can do that. Okay?" Goldie looked as if he might object, but relented at last.

"Okay, kid," he nodded. "Just. . .don't take too long, okay?" Jayne looked at his friend with sympathy.

"I won't _ge ge_. I promise."

-----------------

"With Zoe down, we don't have anyone else, except River, who can fly a shuttle," Kaylee pointed out. "I like the idea o' being off the ground, but we can't keep the ship in orbit 'thout a pilot."

"And can't get back to the ground without one, neither," Jayne nodded. He rubbed his head. "I'm open to suggestions," he told the two women. "I don't think we can protect the ship, on the ground, and send anyone to find Mrs. Mann. And I don't like the idea of the ship being in space without a pilot, or enough folks to guard her."

"What if we could find a better place to set the ship?" River offered. "A more secluded place. One less likely to invite attack."

"One that offers some concealment," Jayne nodded in agreement. "That would help, I'm thinking." Kaylee stood.

"Let's go talk to my daddy."

--------------------

"Yes, I know a fairly good spot, I think," Caleb Frye nodded, as the three explained their problem. "There's an old mine, not far from here. Used it back years ago, before they came up with a way to squeeze the oil out of the shale from the surface."

"It might be large enough to hide the ship in," he mused. "But even if it's not, there's good cover there, and it's far off the beaten path, anymore."

"Will you go to the bridge with River?" Jayne asked. "Show her the way over there? I want to get you all under some cover as soon as possible."

"Sure," Caleb stood. Jayne looked to River.

"Take us there, _ai ren_," Jayne ordered. "Make sure it's. . .safe, 'fore you set us down." She smiled at him.

"I will." She took Caleb's hand. "Come with me, Mister Frye. You can tell me all about Kaylee while I fly." Kaylee squealed at that.

"Don't you dare, Daddy!" Caleb grinned.

"Kaylee, I need you back in the engine room," Jayne said softly. "I got to go and relieve Goldie so he can check on Zoe."

"She gonna be okay?" Kaylee asked.

"Don't know, _mei mei_," Jayne replied honestly. "Up to Simon, I guess."

"Simon'll take good care of her," Kaylee said confidently. Jayne nodded.

"'Spect so," he smiled. He headed over to Goldie.

"Go on down to the infirmary, brother," he said quietly. "We're about to move, anyway." Goldie nodded his thanks, and moved away. He stopped suddenly, and looked back at Jayne.

"You're doin' good kid," he said quietly. "Don't give up." Before Jayne could reply, Goldie was gone. He looked at Liam.

"We're lifting, kid," he called to him. "Shut us up." Liam nodded, and hit the door controls.

Three minutes later, _Companion _was in the air.

----------------

Mal watched as his men, Bontrager, the Greggs, and three of his experienced deputies, prepared to knock on the door of one Tony Dancer. He snorted again at the name.

"It's his real name," Bontrager had assured him.

Mal just shook his head. He stood back, letting Toby run the show. He had the Greggs brothers on the ram, using their great strength, while making sure they weren't the first one's in. Just in case.

Toby nodded to Ryan, and he and Leander lifted the heavy maul between them. Swinging it three times, on the third swing they used all their considerable strength to slam the maul into the wooden door.

Not surprisingly, it gave. In fact, it disappeared, falling into three pieces. The brothers dropped the maul, as Toby had instructed, and stepped to the side, drawing their guns as they did so. Toby and another deputy shot into the building.

"Hold it right there, Tony!" Mal heard Bontrager shout, as he followed the Greggs brothers into the place. He found Toby, gun leveled at a man who had obviously been heading for the rear exit. Two more deputies entered through that door a minute later.

"Tony, why you in such a hurry to leave?" Toby asked, cuffing the suspected fence. "Man might get the impression you don't want to talk to him."

"Who'd wanna talk to you, Bone Trader?" Dancer snarled, and Bontrager smiled. A nasty smile, Mal noticed. He wondered idly if Toby and Jayne were somehow related.

"Now that ain't nice, Tony," Toby said amiably, then slammed Dancer's head into the counter top. "Ain't nice at all." He reached into his pocket, and produced a paper.

"This here is a warrant, says we can have a look around. You don't mind if we have a look around, do you? Tony?"

"If Grippen were still Sheriff," Dancer started, and Mal cut him off.

"He ain't," Mal pointed out. "And I am. Now you best hush, for you anger my man here anymore. I don't think you're like to enjoy that."

"Keep an eye on him, boys," Toby ordered the Greggs brothers, who nodded, and took up posts to either side. "Let's have a look," he said to the other three deputies.

It didn't take long for them to find what they'd come for. A rather large room, it's entrance hidden fairly well, was almost running over with goods of all description. Toby looked at Dance with a smirk.

"Well, doing your Christmas shopping early this year?"

"_Gao yang jong duh goo yang_!" Dancer snarled. Toby just laughed.

"Right," he nodded. "Well you'll soon have more things to worry about than my lack of parentage. Take him to jail, boys," he ordered, and the brothers Greggs started out with him.

"Good job, Toby," Mal said quietly. "Looks like a good haul."

"Hopefully just a start," the other man replied. "But a good one, at least."

----------------

"So you and the big man, Jayne, are married?" Caleb Frye asked, as River piloted them toward the relative safety of the mine.

"Yes, sir," River nodded. "Seven days, today."

"Quite a honeymoon," Caleb remarked, and a sad smile spread over River's face.

"That's what Ethan told us," she admitted. "He was as surprised as you are."

Caleb smiled fondly, trying to imagine his son's reaction to this attractive little woman.

"I'm sorry about him, Mister Frye," River told him suddenly. "It happened so fast, no one knew what was happening, until it was done."

"It's not your fault, anymore than it was your husband's," Caleb told her. "But thank you, just the same. Over there," he told her, pointing to a stand of trees.

"Ease over those trees, and we should see a small clearing around the mine entrance. Ain't never been here by air," he added with a chuckle. "Might have to look a bit."

"Always looks different from up here," River nodded, guiding the ship gently over the trees. Sure enough, there was an opening in the side of the mountain. Really just a large hill, she decided.

"I don't know if we can fit in there," River said finally, studying the opening. "We may just have to be content with sitting down in the clearing. But the trees will still help hide the ship."

"'Fraid it ain't quite as big as I remember," Caleb admitted. "Clearing large enough to sit down in?"

"Yes," River smiled, starting her landing sequence. "Kaylee, I'm setting us down."

"Okay, River," Kaylee called back. "We're good."

The ship settled gently to the ground, and River flipped through the shutdown sequence, powering the ship down. Caleb watched her intently.

"You're awfully good for someone so young," he complimented. River flashed him a smile.

"I've lived a lot in a short time, Mister Frye," she told him.

"Looks like," he nodded. "How'd you and Jayne wind up together?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. A broader smile met him this time.

"I chased him till he gave up."

--------------

"Liam and I are gonna scout around," Jayne told River when she and Caleb returned to the bay. "Close up after us, until we can get back. With Zoe down, we don't have enough manpower to protect the ship while you get it in the air."

"Wouldn't leave you, anyway," River pointed out, and Jayne frowned.

"Something happens, you get this ship in the air, and get gone," he ordered sternly. "You can always come back for us in a shuttle," he added when River threatened to explode. She calmed at that, and nodded.

"Very well, _Zhang fu_," she said, kissing him lightly. "But take no chances."

"I won't," he promised. "I already promised you," he winked.

"Let's go, kid," he said to Liam, who nodded, and hit the door release. Both men checked their coms, and Jayne looked back at River.

"Close it up," he reminded her, and she nodded.

Before she could tell him to be careful, gunshots rang out, and bullets began bouncing off the hull.


	10. Chapter 10

Inferno – Chapter Ten

_I own no rights to Firefly, and claim none. I write only for the fun of it, and because I miss Firefly._

------------------

_Serenity_ glided gracefully onto the landing pad at Guilford's. Inara had become an accomplished pilot, Mal decided, watching from his mule. As the ramp came down, he drove over to the ship, and dismounted.

"Hey, Sheriff!" John called, waving. "Glad to see you!"

"Any problems?" Mal called out. John shook his head.

"No sir. Miss Inara took right good care of us!" Mal smiled at that. His smile grew as he saw Inara coming down the steps.

"Hey you," Inara smiled, and Mal wrapped her in his arms, kissing her soundly. Inara's arms circled his neck, as she kissed him back just as soundly.

"Missed me, I see," Inara smirked when they parted.

"I miss you every second you're not with me, woman," Mal told her, and Inara felt her face warm. Mal had become a real hand with words in the last year or so.

"I missed you too," she admitted.

"Rough trip?" Mal asked.

"No, just long," she assured him. "Everything went fairly well. We had that trouble with the coolant mix again, on the way home. But Holly says he thinks he's got the cause isolated, and he's going to fix it before we sail again."

"Good man," Mal nodded. "The others work out okay?"

"Perfectly fine," she nodded. "Good men. Well mannered, and hard working."

"Nothing like me, then," he smiled, and she laughed.

"No, nothing like you, my pirate," she kissed him again. Taking his hand, she started toward the stairs.

"Where we goin'?" Mal asked. Inara looked at him over her shoulder.

"I missed you," was her only explanation. Mal smiled as her words sank in.

"Oh, well," he smirked. "If you _missed_ me. . ."

--------------

Jayne and Liam ducked back inside the door, Liam yelping in pain.

"Okay, kid?" Jayne asked, and Liam nodded.

"Grazed me," the younger man said, looking at a wicked burn across his upper arm. "Likely live, though," he grinned up at Jayne. Jayne winked at him.

"Good man." He turned to River.

"Nothing," she told him, wide eyed. "There was nothing that I could feel. But there are so many on the ship, I. . ."

"Don't," Jayne told her. "Not your fault. Just wondered if you got anything now."

"Just vague feelings of fear," she admitted, frowning. "I don't think they're bad people. Just hiding. And afraid." Jayne nodded, pondering that.

"Mister Frye," he called out, and Caleb eased over to the big man.

"Reckon this is someone else, hidin' out? Using this place like we was going to?"

"It's possible," the elder Frye nodded. "This place isn't a secret, or anything. Lots of folks know it's here."

"Reckon you could maybe holler out to 'em," Jayne asked. "See if they're folk you know? I really don't wanna shoot nobody who's just trying to protect their family."

Caleb looked at Jayne closely, then nodded. Jayne grabbed him as he moved to the ramp.

"No, not out there," Jayne shook his head. "Just ease up to the bulkhead, and holler out. Don't want you gettin' shot. Kaylee'd be like to hurt me, you did," he smiled, and Caleb laughed.

"Well, I don't want that to happen." The older man did as Jayne instructed, and yelled out.

"Who in tarnation is that shootin' at old Caleb Frye, out there?"

"Caleb?" a man's voice called back. "Caleb is that you? Sure 'nough?"

"It's me," Caleb called back. "Lem Willis, is that you shootin' at us?"

"Land sakes, Caleb!" Willis called back. "I'm right sorry 'bout that. Didn't know it was you on there."

"If me and my friends come out, you gonna shoot anymore?" Caleb called.

"No!" Willis almost laughed. "Come on out! I'm right glad to see you!"

"Prove that by not shootin' me!" Caleb laughed, and stepped outside, Jayne and Liam right behind him, guns ready. Just in case.

As they walked down the ramp, Jayne saw an older man, and two younger ones, walk out of the woods around the clearing. All three were lean, and hard looking. Good rifles, he noted.

"Lem, this here's Jayne Cobb, and Liam Greggs. They work with Kaywinnet. Came to fetch us away from here. They got to find a couple more folks, so we was planning on hiding the ship here while they looked."

"Leavin'?" Willis asked. "You headin' out, Caleb?" The elder Frye nodded.

"Reckon so, Lem," he replied. "Don't think we gonna recover from this. Might be we'll come back, if they get the fires out. See what we can salvage. But for now, I got to think about my family. Done lost one son, today." Willis' eyes went round.

"Who?" he asked in a whisper.

"Ethan," Caleb said sadly. "Went looking for Charlie and Sam, and got shot by raiders." Lem looked shaken at that.

"I'm right sorry, Caleb, I am. Ethan was a good boy." Caleb nodded his thanks. Lem Willis looked at Jayne.

"You gonna carry Caleb and them out o' here?" he asked. Jayne nodded.

"Got room for us, you reckon?" Lem asked hesitantly. Jayne looked at him closely.

"How many is 'us'?" he asked.

"Twelve, all totaled," Willis answered. "Mostly young folks." Jayne looked to Caleb, who nodded slightly. Jayne looked back at Willis.

"We'll take you. Get your folks aboard. Might ask you to help guard the ship. We gotta send some of us out looking for our boss's sister."

"We can do that," Willis agreed readily. "We'll go and get our women folks." As the three scurried off, Caleb looked at Jayne.

"Thank you, Jayne," he said quietly. "Lem's one of my oldest friends."

"No problem," Jayne shrugged. "We can carry eleven more, but that's it. Once we hit that number, we can't take any more. Systems won't support that many."

"I understand," Caleb nodded. Jayne walked back up the ramp.

"Mister Willis and his folks are coming aboard," he told River. "They'll help stand a watch on the ship, while we're looking for Mrs. Mann."

"Okay," River nodded. "Who's going to look for her?"

"We'll work that out tonight," Jayne told her, looking at the failing light. "I think we're out of the rescue business for today. I don't want to be running around here in the dark. We'll start looking at first light, tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good plan," River said, leaning against him heavily. "I am so tired," she said softly. "I think I could sleep for a week."

"Go on and lay down," he told her. "We can manage, and we ain't flying nowhere tonight, less we just have to. So go. Rest. I'll be down once I've got things worked out for a watch." River looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Standing on her toes, she kissed him.

"Don't be too long," she whispered, and he nodded.

"Promise."

-----------------

Jayne's next stop was the infirmary. Simon was still working on Zoe, and Goldie was waiting in the lounge. Once the shooting had ended, Winnifred Frye had chased everyone back to the cargo bay, giving Simon quiet to work in.

"How is she?" Jayne asked, sitting down next to Goldie.

"Don't rightly know," the older man admitted. "Simon ain't said nothing so far. One o' Kaylee's sisters, forget which, is a nurse, so she's lending a hand." Jayne looked up to see a woman in the infirmary with Simon. It wasn't Samantha, for which Jayne was grateful.

"Well, I'm glad someone is there to help him," Jayne nodded. "Inara usually helped him out, back in the day. Zoe once in a while," he added, then mentally kicked himself.

"Well, she can't help right now," Goldie chuckled, but there wasn't much humor in it. He looked at Jayne.

"This how it was for you, kid?" he asked. "When River was in there?"

"Pretty much," he nodded. "Only that time, Ami was in there too."

"Too much," Goldie muttered. "Too much for a man. I don't know how you did it, kid."

"Cause I had to," Jayne shrugged. "Just like you do. Sides," he grinned, "time about's fair. Zoe's had to watch you go through this twice already." Goldie grinned up at him, despite his worry.

"Probably got shot on purpose, just to spite me," he laughed, and Jayne joined him.

"She might," Jayne agreed. "If she took a notion. She's a strong woman, brother," Jayne continued, clapping Goldie's shoulder. "She's tough, and a fighter. Don't get all worried, till Simon tells you to worry. And he will, if there's a need," he promised, recalling how Simon had told him about Ami's impending death.

"I know," he nodded. "Can't help it though. In spite of how mad she can make me sometimes, I really care about her, kid. A lot more than I'm accustomed to caring about anything. Or anyone."

"I could write a book on that one, Goldie," Jayne said, and Goldie snorted.

"Could if you could write," he sneered jokingly, and Jayne looked hurt.

"Hey, I been working on that!" he exclaimed in mock indignation. "I can write. Some," he amended, and both men broke down laughing.

"I gotta go, Goldie," Jayne told him, standing. "Got a lot to see to, and I want to sleep some 'fore I have to go look for Mrs. Mann. Still don't know what I'm gonna do about that. Without Zoe, ain't no one can fly a shuttle but River, and she's the only pilot."

"I can fly it," Goldie told him. "The shuttle, I mean."

"You can?" Jayne was surprised. "You never said nothin!"

"No one asked," he shrugged. "Didn't want it to look like I was braggin'."

"Since when?" Jayne snorted in humor. "Well, I may want you to go with me, then. So try and get some rest, if you can. I know it'll be hard, but we need to find this woman, and make with the gettin' the hell outta here part o' the plan."

"I'm on board for that," Goldie agreed. "You need me, I'll be ready," he promised.

"Night, then. Call if you need me."

"You got it."

--------------

Jayne slipped into their bunk as quietly as he could. He paused at the bottom of the ladder, his eyes on his sleeping wife. River was curled into a ball, dead to the world. He took a moment to look at her angelic face, so peaceful while she was resting.

_My wife_. The word played over and over in his mind as he pondered the twisted path his life had led to get him this far. He'd never imagined, not even once, that he could be as happy as he was at this very moment, watching the woman he loved more than his own life, sleeping peacefully in their bed.

He carefully undressed, laying his things quietly to the side. He was loath to wake her, or even take the chance on waking her. Smiling faintly, he took a blanket and spread it on the floor by the bed. Stretching out, he lay with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling.

So much to do yet. They had to find the Mann's, had to keep the ship and the Frye's safe, had to get off this planet while they still could.

Zoe was still down, and even when Simon was finished with her, she'd be out of action. Like it or not, he was going to have to step up. Without Mal here, it fell to him to make sure things got done.

He pondered what to do. River would stay with the ship. She wouldn't like it, but she was the only one who could get the ship off the ground in an emergency, so they couldn't risk her not being there.

Kaylee and Simon would have to stay as well, not that he'd consider taking either one into what might be a shooting situation. He'd never risk Kaylee like that, and Simon wasn't much use in a fight, for all his uses as a doctor. Besides, Zoe would need him,

It looked like he and Goldie, and maybe Liam, would have to go and find the Mann's. He was hesitant to leave the ship unguarded, but Lem Willis and his two sons would help. And there were several Frye men on board. If any of them had the sand that Caleb's brother, Wolf, had shown, they should be fine.

In a pinch, River could always lift off, and the shuttle link up with them elsewhere.

He was still mulling over his options when sleep finally claimed him.

----------------

In the infirmary, Simon sighed in relief as he finished Zoe's operation. The damage had been bad, but he'd seen worse since taking the post on _Serenity_. Zoe would be fine. He walked out into the lounge, to find Goldie waiting patiently on the sofa.

"I'll be in bay if you need me Doctor," Sophie, Kaylee's older sister said quietly.

"Thank you for helping," Simon told her gently, and she smiled.

"Least I can do after what you've done for us. Goodnight."

"Night." Simon watched her go, then went over to sit down by Goldie.

"Well, Doc?" the older man asked. "How is she?"

"Well, she's weak, of course," Simon told him. "And she's still out, will be for the rest of the night. But I've repaired the damage, and she's doing fine. She should make a full recovery, although she won't be working for a few weeks."

"That's good," Goldie breathed. "The recovery part I mean," he added. "She won't like the being laid up part."

"No," Simon chuckled, "she won't. But look on the bright side. It'll give you a chance to wait on her." Goldie brightened at that.

"Hey it will, won't it?" he smiled. He'd be able to pamper the warrior woman without her being able to get angry over it.

"Yes," Simon laughed quietly. "But I wouldn't push it too far. As I said, she will make a full recovery." Goldie considered that.

"Might be good advice, Doc," he nodded.

"Only kind I give," Simon told him loftily, and the two men shared a laugh. Simon stood.

"There's another bed in there, you know," he pointed out. "Go on in, and get some rest. You're technically still recovering, yourself."

"It has been a long day," Goldie nodded tiredly. "I'll take you up on that."

"If anything happens, call me."


	11. Chapter 11

Inferno – Chapter Eleven

_I own no rights to Firefly, and no infringement on those who do is intended_

-------------

Jayne awoke to the very pleasant sensation of his wife kissing him softly. He slowly opened his eyes to see the face he hoped to see every morning for the rest of his life.

"You should have woke me up," River told him softly. "Not slept on the floor."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, for a change, I didn't want to wake you," he told her. "You needed rest, Angel."

"I needed my husband," she told him pointedly.

"Well, him you got," he smiled, kissing her back. "And I was right here, if you needed me. I just wanted you to sleep while you could. I know the last week has been rough on you."

"Yes," she murmured, cuddling against him. "But not so bad, now."

"Good," he nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." He lay there for a few more minutes, basking in the warmth of her lithe body atop his. Finally, he sighed.

"Baby, I've got to get up," he told her, and she sighed.

"I know," she replied, raising up. "But it felt so good," she moaned.

"We'll have plenty of time, once we're off this moon," he promised her. She grinned wickedly.

"I'll hold you to that," she warned.

"Good," he said again, kissing her lightly. "I'm going to take Goldie and Liam with me. Turns out Goldie can fly the shuttle. Ship's yours. If something happens, get into the air, and call us. We'll mate up with you, somewhere."

"I want to go with you," River pouted, and Jayne shook his head.

"I want it too," he surprised her. "But without Zoe up and around, you're the only one who can fly. You've got to be here."

"I know," she sighed in defeat. "But you'll be careful?" She looked up at him, pleadingly. "You promised to run away, remember?"

"Fast as I can," he nodded. "We're going to look for the Mann's, get them, and get back. No shopping, no stopping," he added with a grin, and she giggled.

"Let's go."

-----------------------

Zoe stirred slightly, and Goldie was awake in an instant. In another he was by her side, holding her hand.

"Zoe?" he said quietly. She turned slightly, and opened her eyes.

"Wha. . .?" she tried, but her throat was dry.

"Wait a minute," Goldie said, hurrying to get a glass of water. He returned with it, and eased her head up. "Here, drink a little of this. Careful, now. You've been under a while." Zoe drank gratefully, feeling the cool liquid soften the dry tissue in her mouth and throat.

"Better?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Much better," she gasped. "What happened?"

"You got shot," he told her bluntly. "Round at close range, penetrated your armor. But Simon patched you up. You're gonna be fine." He paused and stroked her forehead, pushing her hair back out of her eyes. She looked up at him, eyes soft at the tenderness in his touch.

"You been here all night?" she asked. "Is it still night? How long was I out? Has Jayne. . ."

"Easy now," Goldie chuckled. "It's early morning. You were shot yesterday, and yes I've been here all night. That other bed's pretty comfortable. Jayne has done great. We moved the ship to a place Mister Frye knew about that's a little more concealed. And we picked up a dozen new passengers. Three pretty handy with rifles, Jayne says. They're going to help guard the ship."

"Who are they?" Zoe demanded.

"Friends of Mister Frye's," he told her. "They were hiding here when we arrived. Almost shot Jayne and Liam."

"We've had enough shootin' for a while," she groused, and he laughed. On an impulse he kissed her fore-head.

"Indeed we have," he told her, and she looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked, all innocence. "I'm agreeing with you."

"You kissed me."

"Yes, I did," he nodded, wiping at her forehead comically. "So sorry about that, I don't know what came over me. I mean the very idea of taking advantage. . ."

"No, you kissed me," Zoe interrupted. "When I was shot, you kissed me." Goldie looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Um, yeah," he finally said, like a schoolboy caught smoking in the boys room. "I did that." He chanced a look up at her. "You ain't mad, are you?"

Zoe tried to glare at him, but the look on his face was so patently worried that she laughed, instead. Encouraged, Goldie leaned down. Zoe eyed him carefully, but didn't object when he pressed his lips to hers.

"Ahem," Jayne's voice broke them apart, Goldie jumping away from the bed like he'd been poked with something hot and sharp.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jayne smiled, not sounding like he was sorry at all, "but we got things to do." Goldie muttered under his breath, and Jayne was sure he caught the words 'damn fool kid' in there somewhere. Zoe just glared.

"Goldie, Liam, and I," Jayne told Zoe, "are going to see about locating the Mann's, and bringing them back. River has the ship. I told her if anything happened, to get into the air, and we'd mate up somewhere, even if it was in the black."

"The Frye's and our new friends, the Willis', will help guard the ship. I don't like it either," he raised a hand to forestall Zoe's objections. "But it's the best we've got. I really don't want to spend another night on this rock, if we can help it. We need to find Harwell's sister, and get the hell outta here."

"You're right," Zoe nodded after a minute. "But Goldie shouldn't be going," she objected. "He's still recovering."

"Yeah, I saw that," Jayne said drily. "He can fly the shuttle, Zoe,' Jayne told her seriously. "That's all I need him to do. Me and Liam'll do the grunt work. River has to be here, with you laid up, in case the ship needs to lift. We're runnin' outta options."

Zoe nodded reluctantly, looking at Goldie. Jayne relented a little.

"I need to make sure we're squared away," he said, heading out of the infirmary. "Goldie? Fifteen minutes." Goldie nodded.

"Thanks, kid." Jayne left, and Goldie looked down at Zoe.

"Dang children," he joked. "Always ruining the moment." Zoe laughed, or started too, but a stab of pain in her abdomen stopped her.

"Don't make me laugh," she gasped. "Not now."

"I'm sorry," Goldie was instantly contrite. "I didn't think about. Do I need to get Simon? You need a smoother? I can. . ."

"Don't you have something to finish?" Zoe demanded, looking up at him with a mock glare. Goldie paused, lost. Then, as her meaning sank in, he smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded, leaning down. "Matter of fact I do."

This time, Zoe kissed back. A little.

--------------------

"What's wrong?" Inara asked, studying Mal's pensive mood. They were eating breakfast in the galley of _Serenity_.

"Nothing," Mal said at once, and was rewarded with a delicate snort.

"Right," Inara shot back.

"All right," Mal shrugged. "Just, things at work, you know? Things aren't going well. I mean, they _are_, so far as gettin' started and all. But we've had a series of killings. All the victims, so far, are drug dealers. Ones who never seemed to get in trouble when Grippen was in office."

"Vigilantes?" Inara asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Don't think so," Mal shook his head. "Did at first, but Toby, my new investigator, thinks its more like to be other criminals. Competition and the like."

"Well, that does sound a bit, alarming, I guess," Inara replied hesitantly.

"It could get that way," Mal nodded. "Thing is, I don't know what to do. Do I treat it like any other murder? Or do I just ignore it while it's only scum like dash dealers killin' each other? There's arguments can be made for both sides."

"I don't think you can afford to ignore it, Mal," Inara said after a minute. "It sets a bad precedent."

"I thought about that," Mal nodded. "But in the meantime, I got other crimes need seeing to. Crimes that involve good folk, thieving and such like. I only got so much manpower, and a lot of what I do have, ain't even trained yet."

"Lost six men when Miller didn't get the job, including Miller," he explained. "Only leaves nine, and this is a huge parish. I've hired five, including a woman," he told her pointedly. "But they ain't trained, and don't have any experience. I can't very well loose them on the parish."

"What are you doing with them, then?" Inara asked. "And why a woman?" she added, grinning slightly.

"She looked like she could handle it," Mal said honestly. "Farm girl. Tall, strong. Kinda reminded me of Zoe, you know? As to what I'm doing with'em, I got'em paired with older hands, learning the ropes as best they can until I can see about gettin'em trained proper."

"That's good thinking," Inara smiled. "I think you're doing good, so far."

"Well, it would help if all this killing hadn't started the minute I took office," Mal conceded. "And I been sorta distracted, thinking on you being off without a proper crew, and three of them strangers. And thinking on the others, gone after Kaylee's folk."

"And you here, unable to help either," Inara added. "Mal, we actually did very well. The three men George supplied were all very nice. Well mannered, hard working. Considerate of me in every way. I want them back, if possible."

"I'll see to it," Mal nodded. "I ain't heard anything from _Companion_," he told her. "I don't really expect to, if they're on the ground. Rumor has it that the smoke from the fire is so bad that cortex feeds are limited at best."

"I know you're worried," Inara offered. "But, Zoe is good, Mal. And she had Jayne and Goldie backing her up, and Liam. And she's got River."

"I know," Mal sighed. "I never realized how hard it would be to hand over the reigns to someone else, you know? I thought it would be simple, I guess. I'd be the sheriff, but I'd still be in charge around here, too. But River had a point. She told me I had to learn to delegate."

"Yes," Inara nodded. "And, for what it's worth, I think you're doing that. You assigned everyone to a job, and sent them on their way. Hard as that was, you still managed it."

"Well, I'm having to do it at the office, too," he whined, and Inara laughed. "Why is that funny?" he asked.

"It's just, of all the things I ever expected to hear you say, Malcolm Reynolds, 'at the office' was not on the list." Mal looked at her for a moment, then broke out laughing.

"No," he admitted a few minutes later. "No, I'd say not. It does sound strange."

"You should hear it from over here," Inara chuckled. "Pirate turned lawman."

"I was never a pirate," Mal said loftily. "I was a gentleman thief."

"Right," Inara nodded. "I forgot."

-------------------

"We have to go into Hopewell," Jayne informed Caleb Frye. "We have to try and find Mrs. Mann, and her family. I need for you and your menfolk to help Willis guard the ship. With Zoe down, we're shorthanded. I need Goldie to fly the shuttle. River is the only pilot we have, I can't risk her not being here, in case you need to lift off."

"We can help," Caleb nodded. "We aren't fixed well for weapons, but. . ."

"That's not a problem," Jayne assured him. "There are rifles and ammunition in the armory. River can let you in. So can Kaylee, comes to that. We'll be back at dark, most like, even if we ain't found them. I don't want us separated for too long at a time."

"We'll look after things," Caleb promised. Jayne nodded, satisfied.

"Let's go, kid," Jayne told Liam, and the younger man followed him. Goldie was waiting at the shuttle, as was River.

"You guys go ahead," Jayne ordered. "Get'er ready, Goldie. I'll be along in a minute." Goldie smirked as he turned to board. Liam nodded to River as he passed, and she smiled. Once alone, Jayne turned to look at her.

"Had a word with Caleb," he told her. "He and his menfolk will help stand the watch. Told him you'd issue rifles and ammo from the armory."

"Okay," she answered, eyes bright.

"I'll be back," he told her. "We'll come in tonight, most like, whether we find them or not. I'll see you then."

"You'd better," she whispered, standing on her toes to kiss him. "And you don't sleep on the floor, tonight. Not without me, anyway."

"Deal," he grinned, and boarded the shuttle.

----------------

"That was so sweet," Goldie razzed as he went through the checklist. Jayne glared.

"Hey, payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Goldie chuckled. Jayne laughed at that.

"How's that going, by the way?" Jayne asked, and Goldie smiled.

"Fine," he said firmly. "Just fine." With that, he hit the release, and the shuttle was airborne.

"Where are we going again?"

"Goldie!"

"Right, right."

-------------------

River watched the shuttle zoom away, sighing as she felt the distance between her and Jayne grow.

"He'll be fine," Kaylee said from behind her. River turned to see her friend standing just inside the bridge door, arms hugged around herself. River hadn't had a chance to speak with Kaylee since the death of her brother.

"I know," she nodded, walking over to Kaylee, and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so very sorry about Ethan, Kaylee," River said quietly, and couldn't help the tears that sprung into her eyes.

"I know, sweetie," Kaylee cried softly. "Me too." The two friends clung to each other desperately, each one hoping the other could ward off the feelings of dread they were fighting.

----------------------

_Really appreciate all the feedback so far. Remember that comments are my fuel! The more reviews I get the faster I seem to write, lol. Always let me know what you think, good or bad. (kindly with the bad, though, I bruise easily) Merry Christmas!_


	12. Chapter 12

Inferno – Chapter Twelve

_I own no rights to Firefly. No infringement is intended. Just good, clean fun for all._

------------

"Mal, has there been any word?" George Harwell asked. He had waited by Mal's vehicle when he saw the Sheriff saying good-bye to Inara.

"Nothing more than rumors," Mal said evasively, and Harwell nodded.

"I've heard them," he said quietly. "I haven't been able to reach Linda," he added. "I try about once every hour."

"I heard that the smoke from the fires has the cortex blocked off pretty much," Mal told him. "Figure that's why we ain't heard from _Companion_." Harwell nodded.

"I'm sure they're all right," Mal offered up. "Zoe's smart, and capable. And she's got some good help with her."

"If all I've heard is right, she'll need it," Harwell said sadly. Mal could only nod in agreement. "How's everything else?" Harwell asked, closing the subject.

"There's good, and bad," Mal shrugged. "Like everything, I guess. Speakin' of the good, though, I want to thank you for the three men what accompanied Inara. She said tell you she'd like them back for the next run, it wasn't a problem."

"Not at all," Harwell agreed at once. "In fact, I'll just send them back now. Assign them to your ship until. . ."

"Right," Mal nodded, when Harwell broke off. "I'd take it as a kindness. I worry about her, being in the black without me."

"I know," George smiled. "That's why I chose those men. Known them for a lotta years. All family men. Dependable, and honest."

"I'm beholden to you," Mal said kindly, and Harwell snorted.

"Remember what you said? Friends means family. We take care of our own."

----------------

"Okay, so do we know where this Linda Mann lives?" Goldie asked as he piloted the shuttle toward Hopewell.

"We know where she _was _living," Jayne nodded. "No idea if she's still there or not."

"We even know what she looks like?" Goldie asked. Jayne held out a picture of Linda Mann, her husband, and three children.

"How old's the picture?"

"Three years, according to the date on it," Jayne told him. "Shouldn'a changed too much since then."

"We'll see, maybe," Goldie nodded. "Looks like we're coming up on the town. Let's see if Kaylee's magical map works." He punched several buttons, and the screen popped up a street diagram. Complete with a dot representing the shuttle.

"That girl's a pure marvel," Goldie shook his head.

"She is that," Jayne nodded, studying the screen. He pointed to a spot.

"That's the street, anyway," he said. "We need to find 4474, Whitefall. That's the address." Goldie nodded, punching the information into their computer. Presently, an arrow appeared.

"That way," Goldie said, pointing north. The shuttle flew on. As the blip for the building they were searching for appeared on the screen, Jayne begin to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Nearing the address, Goldie eased the shuttle into a near hover. Shock rolled across all three men at the devastation beneath them.

More than three square blocks of what had once been Hopewell were flattened. Smoking ruins were all that remained. And right in the middle of that ruined mass, was the address they were looking for.

"_Tah ma de_," Goldie whispered, and Jayne nodded.

"Looks like we're not the first ones here," Liam Greggs spoke quietly, pointing off to the east. Following his finger, the two older men saw another shuttle, larger than their own, sitting in the middle of the street.

"I wonder what they're. . ." Goldie broke off as two men suddenly emerged from a still erect building, dragging a woman between them. As they watched, the men carried the woman onto the shuttle. After a few minutes, the men returned, without the woman, and re-entered the building.

"Slavers," Jayne breathed, and Liam Greggs growled, deep in his chest.

"Want to say hi?" Goldie asked. Jayne looked at him for a moment, then at Greggs. The younger man's eyes were alight with a fire that Jayne knew all too well.

"Why not?"

---------------

Goldie eased the shuttle to the ground, and Jayne released his harness. Goldie did likewise, and Jayne looked at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To say hi," Goldie replied, then looked at Jayne's face. "I'm not going to say hi?"

"You're not," Jayne nodded firmly. "You ain't a hundred percent yet, Goldie. I had to bring you anyway, cause I can't fly. But this is where you stay."

"Aww, kid, don't be that guy!" Goldie whined. "Let me at least. . ."

"Nope," Jayne said shortly. "I mean it, Goldie. You stay put. On top of every other reason, you're our only shuttle pilot. I can't spare you. None of us can." Goldie sobered at that.

"You're right," he sighed in defeat. "Say hi for me."

"We'll do just that," Jayne promised, then looked at Liam.

"You ready?"

"Damn straight, boss," the younger man nodded. Jayne grinned at his fire.

"Then let's go see us a man or two."

The two men disembarked, Goldie locking the hatch behind them. Jayne pointed in the general direction of the slaver shuttle, and the two set out.

As they picked their way across the debris, Jayne wondered how the fire had started. And when. Had it been the reavers? Or had it come later, when the pirates, and the slavers, had arrived?

The fire had been out for a while, he could see. The ash was already white looking, meaning it had been exposed for several days. Maybe rained on. And the wind had blown a good bit of it into small drifts.

"Boss," Greggs hissed, and Jayne looked at him. Greggs pointed forward, and Jayne followed his point.

Three men were lying on the ground. All were likely dead, from the look of them. Jayne approached them slowly, Greggs maintaining a watch. Jayne liked the kid. He was steady, a good shot. And didn't have an ounce of back-up in him.

Jayne turned the first body, for it was a body, over, noting at once the bullet hole between the eyes. Small caliber round, he figured, as there hadn't been an exit wound. He moved to the next one, and found the same thing.

Sighing, he checked on the last one. As he turned the man over, he heard a groan. This man hadn't taken a bullet to the head, Jayne realized. He'd been gut shot. As he looked to see if he had any other wounds, Jayne realized with a start that he was looking at Weldon Mann.

-------------

It didn't seem like they'd been gone more than a minute when Goldie heard a banging at the hatch.

"Goldie, open up!" he heard Jayne yell, and went quickly to the hatch. Swinging it open, he found Jayne holding an unconscious man.

"It's Weldon Mann," Jayne told him, moving into the shuttle. He laid the man on the floor, and grabbed a first-aid kit. With Goldie assisting, Jayne quickly patched the wound, working feverishly.

"Get him back to the ship," Jayne ordered, when he and Goldie were finished. "He needs Simon, and sooner rather than later."

"What about you and the boy?" Goldie asked.

"We'll keep looking," Jayne told him. "If he was here, then his wife and kids may still be around. If they are, maybe we can find'em."

"Kid, I hate to be a downer, here," Goldie told him, "but if he was here, shot, then the odds are that. . ."

"I know," Jayne cut him off, grimly. "But I owe Harwell, and Guilford. If I can find'em, I aim to. And they ain't been gone long, I'm thinking. The two dead guys with Mann ain't long dead, Goldie. I'm aimin' to have me a look at that shuttle."

"Maybe I oughta. . ."

"You oughta be goin'," Jayne told him pointedly. "He needs a doc. Once you get him seen to, you come back here. This is where me and Liam'll expect you. Things change, we'll com you when we see you gettin' close."

"Okay," Goldie lifted his hands in defeat. "I'm going. But you watch yourself, kid. Hear? I ain't gonna get my balls handed to me tellin' River you're dead."

"Don't worry," Jayne grinned. "She'll likely kill you first." With that, Jayne ducked out of the shuttle, and he and Liam took off, back toward where they'd found Mann. Goldie shook his head, closing the hatch.

He lifted off three minutes later, staying low to the ground, and headed for the ship. He hoped those slavers were in the mood to co-operate. He could tell that Shade wasn't.

----------------

"Any news from the shuttle?" Simon asked, as River walked into the infirmary.

"No," she shook her head, then smiled down at Zoe.

"How are you feeling, Captain?" she asked. Zoe frowned.

"To quote you, 'like I been shot'," she growled, and River giggled in delight.

"I see you're better already," the little pilot teased, and Zoe grinned in spite of herself.

"I feel a little better," the amazon admitted. "How are things?"

"Fine," River assured her. "Two of the Frye's and one of the Willis' are standing the watch. The ship is secure, and we're all accounted for."

"Good," Zoe nodded. "I should be up and around in a. . ."

"In a week or two," Simon finished for her, ignoring the glare she shot him. "I'm serious, Zoe. You suffered a good deal of internal damage. There's no way you're going to be able to get up from there for several days. Even then, it will be slow going for another few weeks."

"Doc, there's too much to be done for me. . ."

"To add to the problem," Simon finished for her again, smugly. "Things are running just fine. There's no need for you to be concerned, and no reason to fret."

"He's right, Zoe," River nodded. "Jayne has taken good care of things. He established the watch order before he left, and made sure we had alternate plans, in case something went wrong. There is no need for you to be worrying. Try to rest and mend."

"Jayne's in charge?" Zoe asked, forgetting that she already knew that. River frowned at that.

"Who else is there?" she asked calmly. "I can't run things. Simon hasn't the time, and Kaylee isn't able, even if she wasn't needed to replace Goldie while he's gone."

"River I didn't mean it like that," Zoe told her contritely.

"Then how did you mean it, Zoe?" River asked, still calm. "You expressed surprise, and perhaps a bit of anxiety. One must conclude, therefore, that you were unhappy to hear that Jayne is in charge."

"It's just. . .it's difficult to grasp, I guess," Zoe admitted. River nodded.

"Yes, I imagine it is. But don't worry. He'll be back, soon enough, and then we'll be on our way home. Once we're there, you won't have that worry any longer."

With that said the little assassin turned abruptly, kissed her brother on the cheek, and walked out. Simon stood there a minute, then looked at Zoe.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I guess it's River telling me she's unhappy with how I've treated Jayne," Zoe sighed. Simon nodded.

"Oh, that. Well, everyone else is too," he told her, missing Zoe's glare at his back. "But, we're far too kind to say so," he added with an unseen smirk.

"Well, I'm grateful for that," Zoe's voice dripped with sarcasm. Simon turned to look at her seriously.

"You should be," he said simply. "Kaylee thinks you ran him off because of the fueling _arrangement_," Simon informed her. "And since he did that in an effort to get us to her family quicker, she feels at fault. Not to mention that she's confused why Jayne's ability to get us here faster was the cause of your. . .ire, I guess."

"Doc, I ain't having this discussion with you," Zoe said flatly, and Simon chuckled.

"River was right," he said sadly. "You have learned too well from 'Captain Daddy's Leadership Manual'. You sound just like Mal."

"And that's a bad thing?" Zoe demanded, raising her head slightly.

"At times," he sighed sadly. "At times."

-------------

Mal got back to his office to find a reporter, of all things, waiting for him.

"Bev Jackson, Sheriff Reynolds, of the _Bickford News_. Can I have a moment of your time?"

"If by a moment, you mean sixty seconds, then yes," Mal replied warily. "That's about all the free time I have at the moment." She smiled.

"I understand that you're investigating a series of rather brutal murders, is that correct?" Mal nodded.

"We are. Though I'd not call it a series. There was one incident, with three victims, and another with one. At this time, nothing suggests that the two were related in any way."

"Oh, come on, Sheriff," Jackson rolled her eyes. "Everyone in the parish knows they were dealing in dash, and other dangerous drugs. How can they not be related?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question," Mal looked at her closely. "As I said, nothing at this time suggests any connection. We're still investigating, however, so that could change."

"So you think they _are_ related," Jackson seized on that statement.

"I don't prefer to _think_ anything, until the investigation is completed. I'll follow the evidence, wherever it leads, and that will tell me what to _think_."

"So you're trying not to think about it?" Jackson scribbled furiously. Mal decided he now knew what kind of journalist 'Bev' Jackson was.

"Sorry, Miss, but your sixty seconds are up," he smiled, and walked inside.

"Messages for you, sir," Evelyn held up a handfull of papers. "And Toby wanted to see you as soon as you got in."

"Tell him to come to my office," Mal nodded, going through his messages. None of them were from people he knew. He sighed.

_This was a mistake_, he decided, as he sat down heavily in his chair. _I ain't got no business being the Sheriff, here nor nowhere else._ He looked up when his door opened, seeing the smiling face of Toby Bontrager.

"Tell me you've got good news, of some kind," Mal pleaded, and Bontrager nodded.

"Very good news."


	13. Chapter 13

Inferno – Chapter Thirteen

_I do not own Firefly, nor any rights to it, at all. I write only for fun, and not money._

-------------

Jayne and Liam worked their way through the rubble to a spot mere feet from the slaver shuttle. Even as they watched, two men emerged, dragging a struggling woman between them.

Jayne glanced at Liam, and was surprised to see a look of fury on his face. He reached over to touch his arm lightly, and Liam jerked at the touch. Jayne placed his finger to his lips, then held up the same finger. Be quiet, wait. Liam nodded.

_Kid musta had a run-in with slavers, somewhere_, Jayne decided. He turned back to the shuttle. Presently the two men emerged again, going straight back into the building. Jayne looked at Laim.

"No telling how many are on that shuttle," he whispered. "Those look like the same two we saw earlier to you?" Liam nodded.

"Okay then," Jayne decided, "let's introduce ourselves." The two men erupted from their hiding spot, covering the distance between them and the shuttle in seconds. Jayne looked at Liam, nodded, and turned the corner, heading straight into the shuttle.

"Who the hell are. . ." a man standing in the entrance demanded, but cut off abruptly as Jayne introduced him to Vera's stock.

"Harry, what's got you. . ." another man started, walking into the entrance, only to meet Liam Greggs' hard fist. The younger man caught his victim as he folded up, lowering him to the ground without noise. Jayne nodded in approval.

They quickly bound and gagged the two men, depositing them in a small storage compartment. They might run out of air, but Jayne wouldn't waste much time crying over slavers. He motioned to the passageway, and he and Liam started up. A quick search of the bridge proved the ship to be otherwise unmanned. Satisfied, they moved to the shuttle's cargo bay.

Jayne was appalled by what he found. Women, children, and a few men, were all crammed into the small hold, often piled atop one another. He heard Liam growl softly, and turned to him.

"Keep a lid on that, for now, kid," he warned. "We gotta job to do. I'm gonna see about releasing these folks. You keep watch for our friends to get back." Greggs nodded, and went back down the passageway. Jayne steeled himself, and walked into the bay.

Several people looked up at him, but no one offered to speak.

_Pro'ly figure I'm a slaver_, he decided.

"Look, people, I ain't a slaver," he said quietly. "I'm gonna try and get you outta here. Did one of them guys in the shuttle have the key?"

"Yes," a woman near him replied. "Not the two men who caught us, but the one who waits, in the doorway." Jayne nodded.

"I'll be back. I need to go check him for the keys." He started out, then paused, turning back. "Is one of you Linda Mann? Or know where she is?" He looked around the room. Finally one woman, with two children huddled around her, lifted her arm.

"I'm Linda Mann," she croaked out, not bothering to raise her head. Jayne felt his heart swell.

"You just sit tight, ma'am," Jayne smiled. "Your brother named George Harwell?" he asked, suddenly aware there might be more than one Linda Mann.

"Yes," the woman's head came up at that, and Jayne was relieved to see a light in her eyes. She was dirty, disheveled, but she was the woman from the capture.

"He sent me to look in on you, ma'am," he told her. "Let me just get those keys." With that he hurried out of the room.

Liam Greggs was standing near the door when Jayne got back to the entrance way.

"I need a set of keys one of those _hundans_," he pointed to the compartment where they had stashed the two men, "has. It's the keys to set these folks loose." He smiled when he added, "and Linda Mann is one of them."

"That's good," Liam nodded. "But we better hurry. Another shuttle, looking a powerful lot like this one, just flew overhead. Might be back any minute." Jayne nodded, and opened the box. The two men were still out, and it was the work of only a minute to locate the keys.

"Got'em," Jayne called out. "You keep your watch, okay? Soon as I can release these folks, and grab the lady and her young'uns, we're gone."

"We just gonna leave them to fend for themselves?" Liam asked. Jayne shrugged.

"I don't know what else we can do, Liam," he replied. "We can't take'em on the ship. Ain't got the air for it. I don't like leavin'em, either. But what else can we do?"

Greggs shrugged helplessly. He didn't know either. Jayne looked at him.

"You think on it, kid," he ordered him. "If you can figure something out, that won't keep us from gettin' back, then I'm for it." Greggs nodded, and Jayne hurried back to the bay. Once there, the people in chains thronged to get his attention.

"Calm down!" he roared, regretting it, but needing order. "I'm working on it." He found the right key, and worked his way down the line quickly. When he reached Linda Mann, she grabbed his hands.

"My daughter," she cried. "They took my daughter away when they brought us in here." Jayne bit back a curse.

"We'll find her," he promised. "This ship ain't that big. She's gotta be here somewhere. I want you and your young'uns to wait here, with me. I'm gonna take you to your brother."

"Off world?" Linda Mann's eyes widened. "You can get us off the planet?" Jayne shushed her.

"Just don't you worry, okay. Stay calm, and let me see to the rest of these folks. Then, we'll get your daughter, and go."

------------------

River was walking toward the bridge when she heard the whine of the shuttle. Racing back to the docking hatch, she felt for Jayne, but couldn't find him, sensing only Goldie, and someone else. Someone strange. She eased her pistol from it's holster, and waited.

"That the shuttle?" Kaylee asked, running in. She saw the gun in River's hand, and her eyes widened.

"Strange mind on the shuttle," River hissed. "And only Goldie. No Jayne, no Liam." Kaylee ran back along the passageway, leaving River a clear area. Kaylee knew she wouldn't be any help to the little assassin, and she probably didn't need it anyway.

The hatch spun, and the door flew open. Goldie found himself looking into the barrel of River's pistol.

"Easy now, little'un," Goldie raised his hands. "I got Weldon Mann on here, that's all. Jayne found him, told me to bring him back while he and Liam kept looking for the others. Mann's in a bad way, and needs Simon."

"I'll get him," Kaylee yelled and ran off to get the doctor. River eyed Goldie for a moment.

"Jayne ordered you to leave him?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Just long enough to bring Mann in. He's been gut shot," Goldie added. "We patched him up best we could, but he needs Simon." River nodded, satisfied.

"Soon as we can get him off the shuttle, I gotta head back," Goldie explained. "Jayne was hoping since we found Weldon there, maybe the rest were nearby. He should be done with his search, time I can get back. Be nice," he commented, "if Mister Mann here could tell us anything, but I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Where is he?" Simon asked, following Kaylee onto the platform. Two of the Frye clan's male members were following, with a stretcher.

"In here, Doc," Goldie stepped back to allow Simon on board. Simon knelt and quickly examined Weldon Mann.

"Gunshot to the stomach," Simon grimaced. "Okay, let's get him to the infirmary. Look's like there's a lot of damage. Kaylee," he looked up. "Get some help, and move Zoe's bed to the side, bring the other one over where she is. And get the curtain raised. She can't come out just yet, but this has to be dealt with now." Kaylee nodded and ran off once more, while Simon helped the two men get Mann onto the stretcher.

They lifted him gently, carrying him out of the shuttle, and headed to the infirmary. River looked at Goldie.

"I'm gone," Goldie winked. "Be back 'fore you know it." With that, he dogged the hatch once more, and seconds later, was back in the air.

River listened to the sound of the departing shuttle, and sighed. _Sure, he'll run away,_ she groused. _Fast as I can_. She had sensed in Goldie's mind the slaver shuttle, and Jayne's intent to 'have a look at it'. Turning, she trudged back to the bridge, feeling helpless. Jayne had promised he'd come back, though.

And he always kept his promises.

-----------------

"So what is this 'very good news'?" Mal asked.

"We caught a break in the Tito case," Toby smiled. "Seems that I may have been less than right about the motive. It wasn't someone wanting to move in on Tito's business. It was another dealer, though," he told Mal.

"Three years ago, Tito and his friends killed a man named Manny Chin. Chin's brother ran a good sized operation, and Tito apparently wanted to make sure that Chin didn't get any ideas about expanding."

"There was a gun battle, and Manny caught one. Of course, with Grip in office, Tito didn't see the inside of the jail. It just so happens that Hector Chin, Manny's said brother, owns a really pretty green ground car. And he has a hulking 'bodyguard' that never leaves his side. And," Toby was smiling, "said bodyguard carries a rather impressive looking machete." Mal leaned back, absorbing all that.

"So we think this Chin fella is the one who did for ole Tito?" he asked finally.

"We do," Toby nodded firmly.

"Is there any sorta physical evidence to back that up?" Mal asked. "I ain't much on such proceedings, as you're certainly aware by now. But I do know that judges favor such things."

"Now that I know who we might be looking for," Toby told him, "I'm going back over all the information from the crime scene, and I'm gonna have another look at the scene itself, this afternoon."

"Don't go alone," Mal said at once. "Take the Greggs boys with you. And if anyone asks why you're there, tell them that I made you do it, cause I wanted folks to think we're on the job. Let's keep this little tidbit between you and me for now."

"You got it," Toby Bontrager smiled. "I thought that might make you happy."

"You have no idea."

-----------------

Jayne finished opening the last of the locks just as gunshots rang out from the rear of the shuttle. Instantly panic flooded the bay.

"Quiet, all o' you!" Jayne shouted, and most of the noise died away. "Stay here and be quiet. I need to see what's happening." He turned to Linda Mann. "Ma'am, you stay put, no matter what the rest do. Soon as I check on this, we'll find your daughter, and get outta here." The woman nodded, seemingly unable to speak.

Jayne left the bay in a hurry, advancing up the passage-way to where he'd left Liam Greggs. The younger man was down, hit in the leg. Jayne saw two still forms at the foot of the small ramp.

"Our friends came back," Greggs gasped out, working to tie a bandage around his bleeding leg. "Sorta killed'em, a little," he added, grunting in pain.

"Well, these things happen," Jayne chuckled. "How bad you hit?"

"Don't know," Liam grinned weakly. "Ain't never been shot before I came to work for you all. Hurts like hell, I tell ya that."

"I 'spect," Jayne chuckled. "Think you can walk?"

"Won't be running, but I can manage, I think," Greggs nodded, standing. "Went through the fleshy part of my leg. Ain't bled that much, just hurts."

"You're a good man to have around, Liam," Jayne said seriously, and the young man's face turned a bit red at the praise.

"Thanks, Jayne," he replied, just as serious. "What now?"

"Gotta find the Mann daughter," Jayne told him. "_Hundans_ took her away when they got'em on board." He left unsaid why that might have been, but Greggs nodded, knowing it without being told. "You still stand the watch?"

"I'll let you know if I can't," Liam promised.

"Good man. I'll start sending people forward. Let'em go where they will, I guess. Most of'em live here, nearby, anyway. They can make their way."

"You got it," Greggs nodded, returning to his post at the door.

Jayne ran back along the passageway, and into the bay.

"Everything's fine," he assured them. "My partner just took down the other two slavers. Start making your way off the ship, and be careful. These weren't the only thugs in the neighborhood. Good luck to you."

"That's it?" one man asked, his face betraying his shock. "You just set us free and say good luck?"

"All I can do for you, sir," Jayne shrugged helplessly. "I got no way to get you off world, or even somewhere safe. But I couldn't leave you to these animals."

"You're taking _her_," the man snarled, pointing to Linda Mann. Mann dropped her head guiltily.

"Yes, sir, I am," Jayne admitted neutrally. "Was sent to get her, in particular. But I don't have the room for more. I'm sorry, but it's a small ship, and overloaded as is."

"Oh, so the rich folks get help, and the rest of us do without!" the man shot back, and Jayne felt his temper flare. Just a little.

"I don't know how much money she has, mister," Jayne said icily. "Or care. I came here because I owe her family. They ain't paying me, I'm _repaying_ them. So I suggest you stop wasting time, arguing with me, and start making your way. That goes for all of you."

The people starting making their way. Several shot rather hostile glances at Mann, but none at Jayne. Jayne reached for his comm.

"Liam, some of these folks are worked up about not coming with us," he warned. "Watch yourself."

"Got it. Boss," Liam answered. Jayne replaced the com. "Ma'am," he spoke to Mann, "let's go see can we find your daughter."

--------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Inferno – Chapter Fourteen

_Author is not paid for his efforts, and own no rights of any kind to Firefly_

-------------------

"Jayne got back, yet?" Zoe asked, as Kaylee and several of the Frye's labored to move her to the other side of the med bay.

"Not yet," Kaylee told her. "But Goldie just made a run back with Weldon Mann, shot in the stomach. They're on their way down here with him now."

"Where was Jayne?" Zoe demanded.

"Looking for the wife and children, Zoe," Kaylee told her, exasperation clear in her voice. "They found the mister shot. Jayne brung him to Goldie and told him to get him back here to Simon. He and Liam went to see could they find the Mrs. And the young'uns."

"Goldie left them there?" Zoe asked in wonder.

"Jayne ordered him too, Zoe," Kaylee pointed out, speaking slowly, as if to a child. Zoe's face heated at that.

"Kaylee, I'm just trying to find out what's goin' on," she said.

"I know, Zoe," Kaylee told her. "But we got other things to do, just now, than bring you up to speed. And it ain't like you can do nothin' to help, no way. So just lay back and be quiet for a while. When we get caught up, me or River one'll come and fill you in on everything we know."

"Fine," Zoe growled, and lay back down.

--------------------

"River?"

River turned to see Samantha Frye, ( she hadn't learned her married name ) walking up to the bridge. River tensed, not knowing what to expect.

"I. . ." Samantha started. "I wanted to apologize, for yesterday," she managed. "I shouldn't have said those things." River looked at her for a moment.

"No, you shouldn't," River agreed, and Samantha recoiled as if River had slapped her. "But grief causes us to do things we would not normally do. It is understandable. Please put it from your mind." Samantha blinked at that.

"I. . .thank you," she finally said, and River nodded.

"Of course." Samantha looked at her a moment longer.

"I understand that Jayne is your husband?" she asked.

"Yes, he is," River smiled. "We were married the day before we heard about the attack here. We were on our honeymoon." Samantha's eyes widened at that.

"And you left it to come get us?"

"We did," River nodded. "Kaylee is family to us both. To all of us. We could not do otherwise." This simple declaration seemed to throw the older woman off guard.

"Thank you. For helping us, I mean," she clarified. River smiled.

"We're glad to do it." Samantha turned and walked away then, and River watched her go. She wished Jayne had been hear to here that. It would have made him feel better, perhaps.

--------------

"Turns out, ole Tito had a surveillance system," Toby Bontrager announced, walking into Mal's office. "Ain't all that sophisticated, but takes a very nice picture." He inserted the disc in his hand into Mal's cortex reader, and said pictures sprang to life.

"There's Tito," Toby pointed to the large man. "And here comes. . .company." As he said that, two men ran into the room, shoving Tito to the ground. What followed was. . .harsh. Mal turned to his investigator, once the reader stopped.

"Is that enough to get a warrant, and convict this Chin feller?" Mal asked.

"Sure is," Toby grinned. "This film alone will convict him. And shut down three murder investigations at once. Quite a haul, huh?"

"It'll help," Mal nodded. "Good work, Toby. Gather what folks you need, and go collect Mister Chin, and Mister Bodyguard."

"I'm on it," Bontrager left the office in a rush, and for the first time in several days, Malcolm Reynolds felt almost good about taking the job of Sheriff.

--------------------

Simon emerged from the infirmary, done at last with Weldon Mann's surgery. The wound hadn't been so bad, but being left untreated had made it difficult to deal with. Mann might still suffer from infection, though Simon was pumping him full of antibiotics hoping to offset that.

The best medicine he could have, most likely, was to see his family here when he woke up. That was up to Jayne, of course. But, Simon knew, if anyone here could do it, it was Jayne. He sat down on the sofa for a moment, smiling at that thought.

Who would have thought, two years ago, that Simon Tam would be one of Jayne Cobb's defenders? Certainly not Simon. But a lot had changed in those same two years. Jayne was now his brother-in-law. Had saved his life, and Kaylee's, at least twice. Had been a balm to Simon's wounded sister's soul.

He leaned his head back for a moment, closing his eyes. He'd rest for a minute, then go and find Kaylee, and they could get a bite. . . . .

Kaylee found Simon like that an hour later, dead to the world. She smiled fondly at the site. Taking a blanket, she covered him with it, then slid beneath it with him, laying her head on his arm.

The two slept like that, peacefully, as the world continued to move around them.

--------------

Jayne had looked in every nook and cranny of the shuttle, but there was no girl. Whatever they'd done with her, he couldn't locate her. There was only one option remaining.

"You and the children, go on into that building over there," Jayne pointed. "Wait just inside the door, and don't make any noise. I need to have a chat with the two men who were holding you, and I'd prefer you weren't here to see it." Mann nodded, and shepherded her two smaller children away. Jayne looked to the compartment where they'd stashed the two slavers.

He opened the door to find the one Liam had hit awake, struggling with his bonds. Jayne took him by the shirt, and hauled him out of the compartment, dumping him on the floor.

"Me and you," he told the man, "need to talk." He released the man's gag.

"You. . ." the man started, but Jayne punched him.

"I'll ask questions, you give answers," Jayne told him coldly. "If I don't like'em, I carve on ya," he lifted the large bowie knife, running the blade lightly across the man's face. "_Dong ma?" _The man nodded, now compliant.

"There was a girl brought on board, with her ma, and two young'uns. Where's she at?" Jayne asked.

"Don't know what you're. . ." the man's sentence ended in a yell as Jayne applied pressure to the blade, and made a three inch cut on the man's jaw.

"I can bleed you a long time," Jayne hissed. "Make you live three, four days. That what you want?"

"She's in the forward hold!" the man stammered. "There's a small hold, under the cockpit. Only big enough for two, maybe three people. Her and another girl are stashed in there!"

"Gonna keep'em fer yourself?" Jayne smiled, and the man grinned back, mistaking Jayne's look.

"Yeah," he admitted. "You know how it is," he leered.

"Yeah," Jayne chuckled, slicing the man's throat at the same time. "I know how it is." He stood, looking at Greggs. The young man nodded in approval.

"Let's see can we find this hold."

-------------------

Goldie flew the shuttle back carefully, staying low to the ground. The smoke, he noted, was growing thicker. That meant they'd have that much less daylight to work with, and he didn't relish trying to mate the shuttle up in the dark. He could _do_ it. He just didn't like it.

As he neared the area where he'd left Jayne and Liam, he noted that the other shuttle was still there. Taking a chance, he eased over behind it, seeing what he could see.

There were two men lying in the street. His second of worry left him when he realized they were too small to be Jayne. Just then, Liam Greggs walked out of the grounded shuttle, and waved. Goldie waggled the shuttle slightly, and then sat her down behind.

When he got the hatch open, Greggs was already standing there, with a woman and two children.

"The Mann's, I presume?" Goldie smiled, and Linda smiled back. Goldie's charm and humor were contagious.

"Yep," Liam nodded. Goldie frowned at the blood stain on the boy's leg.

"Okay, kid?" he asked in concern.

"I'll live," Greggs nodded. Goldie smiled.

"You're too much like Jayne," Goldie laughed. Greggs seemed to stand a little taller at that.

"That's a good thing, though," he said seriously, and Goldie nodded.

"It sure is, kid. It sure is."

"I need to go check and see if he needs help," Liam said. "Lock'er down till we get back."

"Will do," Goldie nodded. Liam turned and limped back into the shuttle.

---------------

Jayne finally found the lever that rocked the cockpit floor back, revealing a small hold. The man was right. It was large enough to hold three or four people at best.

Right now all it held was two very terrified teen-age girls, both bound and gagged. Their eyes blinked rapidly at the light streaming in, having been in the darkness a good while.

"Don't be afraid," Jayne told them softly. "The slavers are gone. We're gonna get you ought'a here." He reached down with his knife, noting the fear on both girls' faces. He stopped, and pulled back.

"Just gonna cut them ropes, girls," he assured them. "That's all. Easy, now." He reached in again, and this time there were no struggles. He quickly freed both girls, and they tore out their gags.

"One o' you Linda Mann's daughter?" Jayne asked.

"I am," the near one squeaked. Jayne nodded.

"C'mon, your momma's near frantic worried over you." He looked to the other girl.

"You got anyone you can go to?" Jayne asked, kindly. The girl shook her head.

"Not anymore," she said softly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Come with us, then," Jayne said at once. "We're gettin' off planet. If you ain't got family what'll be expecting you, you're welcome to come with us." The girl nodded, and he helped her up as well.

"Jayne, did you. . ." Liam stopped short, catching site of the two women.

"I guess you did," he nodded. "Goldie's back. I put the Mann woman on the shuttle, with her young'uns."

"Then let's get loaded and get gone," Jayne ordered. Liam led the way out, with Jayne taking the rear, the two shaking girls between them. When they reached the ramp, Liam halted. He glanced at the compartment, then to Jayne. Jayne reached into his boot, and pulled a knife, which he tossed to the boy.

"Make it quick," he ordered. "And make sure he's awake," he added. Liam nodded, and Jayne took the girls by the arm.

"Let's go ladies," he said brightly. "Our ride's awaitin'." Liam Greggs watched them go, then turned back to the storage compartment.

--------------

"Where's the boy?" Goldie asked, as he helped Jayne get the two girls on board. There was a squealing, tearful reunion as the Mann's rejoiced at their missing number's return, and Jayne waited for that to settle before answering.

"Had something to take care of," was all he said, but Goldie nodded, understanding.

"He need's to make it quick."

"He will."

Liam appeared seconds later, wiping the blade of the knife on his pants. He clambered aboard, dogging the hatch. He avoided the women, moving forward to the cockpit. There he held the blade out to Jayne.

"Thanks."

"Keep it," Jayne said, looking into the younger man's eyes. "Man needs tools." Liam blinked at that, but nodded.

"Thanks," he said again, and Jayne winked at him. Goldie, smiling, lifted the shuttle off the ground, and headed for the ship.

-----------------

Zoe was fuming. Stranded in bed, she was being kept out of the loop. She deserved to know what was happening. She looked around for something that would summon a crew member to her, but there was nothing. This was the longest she'd gone without someone being in here to check. . .

"Hiya, Zoe," Kaylee beamed, walking into the infirmary. She was carrying a tray steaming with food, and coffee. "Meant to be down here sooner, but thought you'd like some dinner."

"Thanks," Zoe replied. "I was thinking you'd all forgot me."

"Nah, just busy is all," Kaylee sat down beside her. "Mister Mann should be okay, Simon thinks. We just got a garbled up call from the shuttle, they're about ten, fifteen minutes out, with the rest of the Mann's onboard. Liam got shot in the leg, but it ain't bad, he's walking."

"River's gettin' set to get us off world, on account'a the smoke seems to be gettin' worse by the minute. Fire's is spreadin' in a hurry, now. More and more ships is comin' in, and River ain't sure they're friendly. One overflew us a little while ago, and she didn't like that. Lem Willis, one o' his boys, and my brother Gerald is out making sure ain't no one around."

"We're doing good on food, and the like, total number o' folks on board, counting what Jayne's bringing, is gonna be sixty-seven, looks like. River says we should make the fueling station with no problems. And the environmental controls won't be too overburdened, what with us running under the max."

"May still need a over-haul, mind," she warned. "But we'll make home, no problem."

"Is that it?" Zoe smiled, and Kaylee grinned.

"Yup," she nodded. "So much has happened in the last two days, Zoe," she sighed. "I almost ain't had time to even grieve for my brother, or my uncle. Or worry about all of us here having to breathe this smoke, losing my home. My family being homeless and all." She sighed again. "But we're together, and it could'a been worse."

"Yes, it could," Zoe nodded. "Thank you, Kaylee. For the talk, and the meal. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Kaylee smiled, rising. "I got to go and get us ready to leave. River wants to go as soon as they get back."

"Okay. Tell Jayne to come see me, once we're in the black." Kaylee frowned a bit at that, but nodded.

"Okay." She left the infirmary, and Zoe settled back on her bed. She needed to try and fix the mess she'd made. If she could.

Being bed bound in the infirmary had left her with a lot of time to think on what had transpired during this trip. She thought, now, that she understood Jayne's attitude better. And she knew she had a better grip on her own.

The pressure of being in command had made her edgy, something she wasn't accustomed too. True, she'd been in situations before where she'd had to make decisions, some of them in the life or death category.

But the mission to Aberdeen had, for the first time, placed her in command of the entire operation, where every decision had been her's to make. Her responsibility. And the stakes were high. Kaylee's family, and the family of George Harwell's sister, were literally at stake, as were the lives of everyone on the ship.

She'd come to trust Jayne over the last two years or so, but she'd never really let him know that. Without that assurance, he was still untrusted, so far as he was concerned. And, if Zoe was truthful, Jayne's proclivity toward violence, overwhelming violence, made her nervous. She'd not realized, until Zhang, just how much destruction Jayne was capable of. Nor what kind of cold-blooded killer lurked underneath.

Zoe wasn't, by nature, afraid of much. But Jayne was enough to scare anyone who was in their right mind, and didn't have a death wish. And she'd allowed that apprehension to flavor her attitude toward the big gunhand.

Zoe had believed that the only way to keep Jayne from sliding out on his own, wreaking havoc as only he seemed able to do, was to keep a firm hold on him. She realized, now, that she'd been wrong.

Jayne would never do anything that endangered the ship, and by extension, River. If there was anyone in the 'verse that Jayne Cobb would willingly give his life for, it was River Cobb, nee Tam. She knew that, yet hadn't taken it into consideration.

She should have. Now, if she could only get Jayne to realize that, and maybe, possibly, give her the chance to make things right. Even if River stayed, which she probably wouldn't, Zoe didn't like the thought of facing any future troubles she might encounter without Jayne nearby.

Decision made, Zoe lay on the bed, waiting for the opportunity to make things right.


	15. Chapter 15

Inferno – Chapter Fifteen

_You know I don't own'em, I'm just playing. _

-----------------

Inara watched in silence as work crews loaded _Serenity_ for her next trip. With the _Companion_ away to Aberdeen, the work load on _Serenity_ was effectively doubled. The ship would lift again this evening, after only one day at home.

She wished that she and Mal could have spent more time together, but things were what they were. And, Inara admitted, she was enjoying her 'hitch' as Captain of _Serenity_. She'd never imagined she'd like it overmuch, but had found it enjoyable, other than Mal's absence.

John, Pete, and Willie had all returned willingly, proud that Inara had asked for them specifically. She smiled at the memory of the three marching into the bay and saluting, 'reporting for duty'. They were a comical trio, and, she was sure, good men.

Holly had taken to them as well. The young engineer was somewhat like Inara and Kaylee. He loved the black, loved his post on _Serenity_. But he lacked the fire of someone like Mal, Jayne, or Zoe. He was content to keep the ship in working order, and avoid trouble when possible.

Since the end of the difficulty with Withe and Company, and the not quite unfortunate demise of the late, (probably) Sheriff Grippen, they hadn't had any sort of troubles. Inara allowed herself the fleeting hope that those kinds of difficulties were firmly behind them. It had been one reason, she knew, that Mal had finally accepted the posting of Sheriff.

"We're secured, ma'am," John called up from the bay. Inara nodded.

"That's fine, John," she called back. "Please see to the provisions, and I'll have Holly prepare for getting under way."

"Yes, ma'am," John nodded, and turned back to his fellows. Inara walked to the galley, and hit the com.

"Holly, are we squared away?"

"Almost, Miss Inara," Holly's voice came back a minute later. "Need another few minutes, at most. Once we're in the black, I'll need to reset the coolant mix once more, to make sure it's right for this new valve. Ain't but the work of a few minutes, though."

"Well and good," Inara smiled. "We're ready when you are."

Inara walked on toward the bridge, to get ready for take-off. She hoped that Mal would make it back before they left.

------------------

"Ya know," Mal drawled to Toby Bontrager, "my ship sets sail, so to speak, in a little bit. I'd like to have all this behind us in time to see her off." Bontrager grinned at him.

"Just to see the ship off, Boss?" he asked innocently. Mal scowled.

"That's enough o' that," he growled, but still in good humor.

"Well, take on off," Toby relented. "Ain't but the work of a few more minutes. And, if you want, we'll wait and take Chin and Doogle tomorrow. Might be safer, anyway," he mused. "They're like to be hung over in the morning. Be easier to corral."

"No," Mal shook his head. "Word gets out that we got a warrant for'em, they may hi-tail it. I don't want them gettin' away. We take'em now. Tonight." Bontrager nodded.

"Makes sense," he replied. "Guess that's why you're the Sheriff."

-------------

Seven deputies surrounded the home of Hector Chin. They moved quietly, taking up positions to cover the house and prevent the two men from escaping. Five more, plus Mal and Bontrager, approached the front door. Almost the entire force, Mal grimaced.

But it had to be this way, he reminded himself. They couldn't take the chance that the two would escape. Mal needed this arrest to put down the rumors that he wasn't being effective. There was more at stake here than just his own reputation. Several men had vouched for him, and their own reputations were on the line.

"Ready, boss," Toby hissed, and Mal nodded. The brother's Greggs stepped to the door with the maul, and Toby nodded. The brothers went through their routine again, and the maul slammed into the door. Several things happened all at once.

The door crashed open, unable to stand the impact. Shots rang out from inside, as the occupants of the house opened fire. And a rather large dog launched itself at the door.

Mal's gun was already in his hand. Without the need for conscious thought, he leveled the pistol, and shot the dog just as it reached Leander Greggs. The heavy bullet slammed into the dog, preventing it from harming the deputy, but the bulk of the dog still slammed into Greggs, knocking him sprawling.

Bontrager grunted, and hit the ground, a bullet having struck him near his shoulder. Ryan Greggs, hurrying to check on his downed brother, caught another bullet in his arm, and hit the ground, howling.

Mal looked into the house, and saw a very large man, he assumed to be the body guard, aiming in his general direction. Throwing up his pistol, Mal snapped a shot off, grazing the shooter along the head. He fell to the floor, dazed, but not out.

The rear door splintered about then, three more of Mal's men making an entrance. Hector Chin, seeing he was surrounded, threw his gun down, and raised his hands.

"Hector Chin, you are under arrest for the murder of Tito Spinelli. Come quietly, of face the consequences," Mal ordered.

"I ain't killed no. . ." One of Mal's deputies hit Chin in the back of the head with a gun butt, felling him.

"That ain't quietly," Mal told the man on the floor.

As his men quickly secured the two suspects, Mal ran back to check on his wounded.

"Okay, Toby?" Mal asked.

"Armor took it," Bontrager gasped. "Like as not have a good bruise, though." Mal nodded, turning to the Greggs' boys.

"Ryan, you hit bad?"

"If I'm hit, it's bad," Ryan growled, and Mal had to grin.

"Feel the same way myself. Let's have a look." Leander wasn't so charitable.

"Idiot," he snarled, wrapping part of his torn shirt around the wound. "Oughta know better'n to run in front of a door like that, somebody inside, shootin'."

"I was coming to check on you, you big ape!" Ryan growled back. "Next time, I'll leave your sorry ass, and look to my own hide."

"Boys," Mal chided. "We're in public. Save those family arguments for more private settin's."

"Yes, sir," the two chorused, and Mal chuckled in spite of himself.

"Let's get you seen to."

------------------

Gerald Frye was at home in the woods. Having taken more after his Uncle Wolf than his father, Gerald spent a good bit of his time in the wild, hunting, trapping, and living outdoors. When his turn came to stand guard on the ship, he had slipped into the woods, and found a hide. Sitting there, perfectly still, he could watch the ship, the surrounding area, and not be seen by anyone.

He leaned back, and closed his eyes, trusting more to his hearing than his eyesight. It was near dark, less than an hour before twilight. In the smoky environment that now surrounded his home world, that made it practically dark out. He was saddened by the disaster that had befallen his world. Aberdeen had been a beautiful planet before the attack, and the ensuing disaster.

After all the careful management and planning to keep the shale oil industry from ruining the environment, the planet was doomed anyway. By reavers, of all things. He'd never. . .

Gerald's eyes flared open. Someone had just stepped on a branch, and broken it underfoot. He listened carefully, unmoving.

Someone was out there.

------------------

Terry Willis was a fair woodsman. Had been most of his life. He'd hunted, camped, and trapped the mountains behind his home since he'd been a boy of nine. He walked slowly through the trees around the ship that would carry them away from the deathtrap that Aberdeen had become.

His wife and newborn baby were on that ship. So when they'd needed men to help guard it, he'd not thought twice about it. He'd heard that the others were on their way in, and once they arrived, the ship was leaving. He'd be glad to get gone, he realized, much as he hated to leave his home. Maybe once they. . .

Terry Willis should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, than to what he'd do once off planet. A strong arm snaked around his head, and another pulled a knife across his throat, killing the young man in a matter of seconds. Lowering the lifeless body to the ground, the killer wiped the blade on his victim's clothes, and returned the knife to its sheath.

"Let's go," he whispered into his ear mike, and several other figures drifted out of the dark shadows of the forest behind him.

"Remember, we want most of them alive," he reminded his men, and they all nodded. With that, the men started forward. Toward _Companion_.

------------------

Aboard _Companion_, River was restless. Something was out of place, but she couldn't put her finger on it, exactly. With so many new minds around her, it took almost all of her will to block out the thoughts around her.

She had become accustomed to Jayne being with her. Dependent upon him to dampen the thoughts of those around her. With him gone, she was without the anchor that kept her from being swept away in the tide of thoughts and emotions that bombarded against her.

But she had felt a jolt, just now. Someone, somewhere close by, had just be surprised, then gone silent. Frowning, River could think of only one possibility for that.

One of the men outside the ship had been killed, or rendered unconscious. No matter which answer was correct, it meant that the ship was in danger.

River picked up her rifle, checking her pistol, and the two knives that had been a gift from Jayne. Satisfied, she opened the upper airlock, and climbed out onto the hull. It was nearly dark, and her dark dress blended well with the hull in the fading light.

Out here, separated from the throng inside, she was calmer. River allowed her mind to open up, feeling for whatever it was that had jolted her consciousness earlier.

Abruptly her eyes flared open. She couldn't find Terry Willis. But she could sense strangers approaching the ship. Moving deftly across the hull, River followed her senses, heading to the 'neck' of _Companion_, just above the cargo door. Lying flat against the hull, she scanned the ground around the ship.

Moving slowly, cautiously, were vague figures. Creeping up on the ship! The cargo bay door was closed, as a precaution against the heavy smoke that had started drifting their way earlier in the day. Kaylee hadn't wanted the filters exposed to any more of the smoke than was absolutely necessary, and River had agreed. She was glad they had closed them, now.

River nestled her rifle against her shoulder, sighting carefully on the lead figure. Her silencer would hide her for a few shots, she hoped. After that. . .Well, after that, she'd just have to see.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she felt a familiar presence in her mind.

-------------------

Jayne sat bolt upright in his seat.

'_Sean'_, he heard River's voice in his mind. '_The ship is about to be attacked. There are at least ten men just outside the cargo door. I am on the hull, overlooking them._'

'_Hold what you have, Angel_', he pushed back to her. _'We're almost there.'_

'_Hurry.'_ Jayne looked at Goldie.

"Trouble at the ship," he murmured quietly. Goldie looked at him.

"What? How do you know that?"

"River told me," Jayne admitted reluctantly. "Just now."

"How can she. . ." Goldie broke off, his eyes widening. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"No," Jayne replied. "And I'd really appreciate it, you didn't say nothin', Goldie. Ain't no one knows but us. And now you."

"_Yesu_, kid," Goldie whistled softly. "That's some kinda. . .no, no I won't say anything. But, _dayum_, that's something!"

"It is," Jayne nodded. "But right now, there's at least ten men hovering outside the cargo door. River's on the hull, looking down at them. We gotta think o' something, and fast." Goldie pondered that for a minute, then smiled.

"I gotta idea, kid."

---------------

River smiled to herself as Jayne told her what was about to happen. She reset her rifle, waiting.

Suddenly the shuttle burst over the treetops, flaring around, landing lights on the ground in front of the ship. As the men on the ground looked up, into the lights, Jayne and Liam Greggs were in the open hatch. They opened fire as the shuttle went into hover.

River opened fire a second later.

--------------

Gerald Frye smiled as the lights from the returning shuttle illuminated the men trying to gain access to the ship. He'd known they were about, but hadn't been able to see them.

Now, he could. Raising his own rifle, he prepared to add his two copper's worth to the fight.

-------------

It seemed as though the firefight was over in seconds. And it was only a minute or so. Three men who had survived the onslaught turned for the woods, running for cover.

Right into Gerald Frye's waiting rifle.

River looked on, stunned. She had forgotten about Kaylee's brother! The three men were down before she finished the thought.

'_You okay, baby girl?_' she 'heard' Jayne's frantic thought.

'_I am fine, Zhang fu_,' she smiled as she pushed the thought back. Jayne's protectiveness always left her feeling warm inside. And she loved him all the more for it. She scurried across the hull, and back into the airlock so the shuttle could mate up with the ship. As she dropped to the floor, Kaylee was standing there.

"River, I heard shootin'!" the little engineer exclaimed.

"Yes," River nodded calmly. "There were some men about to attack the ship. They've been dealt with. But. . .I fear that Terry Willis is gone. I cannot feel him."

"Oh, no!" Kaylee's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, River, he's got a new baby!"

"I know," River nodded sadly. "We'll check on him as soon as Jayne is onboard. He and Liam can handle it."

----------------


	16. Chapter 16

Inferno - Chapter Sixteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and makes no coin for his troubles. No copyright infringement is intended._

------------------

Mal arrived at Guilford's just in time. Inara was on the bridge, doing her preflight, when she saw Mal's ground car come barreling up the road. Smiling, she rose from her chair, and went down to the cargo bay.

"I had decided that you weren't going to make it," she smiled. Her smile faded when she noticed a blood stain on his shirt. Following her gaze, he hastened to reassure her.

"Not mine! One of my men got shot in the arm making an arrest. I patched him up. Must have got it on me then."

"Anyone I know?" Inara asked, relieved in spite of hearing that someone had been shot.

"One of Liam's brothers," Mal grinned. "He was more mad than hurt. Managed to solve one of the troubling cases I was telling you about. That was the arrest."

"Mal, it sounds like this job is more dangerous than we thought," Inara said quietly. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. It's plenty dangerous, of course. Will be until we get things cleaned up. But I'm mostly an observer. The boys do all the heavy lifting."

"Hmm," Inara looked at him.

"Honest," Mal told her.

"Hmm mmm," Inara nodded slightly. The look on her face clearly told him she wasn't buying.

"It ain't that bad," he murmured. "And, things are going better. This will help lay to rest a lot of the comments that we ain't gettin' the job done. Give us some breathing room to get organized, get some people trained up. It'll work out."

"Sounds like you're starting to enjoy your job," Inara grinned at him.

"I guess I am, in a way," Mal admitted, thoughtful. "I hadn't thought on it, really, but I guess you're right. It's a challenge, but it's. . .I'm doing something, you know? Something with purpose. I haven't felt this good about a job since. . ."

"Since the war?" Inara asked quietly. Mal looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "Since the war. It's a hard job, but it's one need's doin', and one that people need done. It. . .it feels good, you know? Doing' something that helps keep the peace. Keep things safe."

"I'm very proud of you, Mal," Inara said suddenly, hugging him tightly. "So very proud." Mal returned her embrace.

"Thank you, _bao bei_," he replied, his voice husky with emotion. "That. . .that means a lot to me, you know."

"Good," Inara smirked, kissing him before he could reply.

"I guess you need to go," he said reluctantly. She nodded. "I need to get a word with Holly, 'fore you leave."

"He's in the engine room," Inara said. "I think you know where it is."

"I'll find it," Mal smiled, kissing her again. "Be careful."

"Always am."

--------------

It took Jayne and Liam only a few minutes to find Terry Willis, throat cut, lying in the woods. Jayne gently lifted the young man up from the ground, and carried him to the ship, laying him on the ground, outside.

"I don't know what to do," Lem Willis said softly. "I. . .his wife. . .his _mother_. . .I. . . ." The older man finally broke down, crying softly. Caleb Frye had walked out with him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gerald Frye walked up just as the two older men walked inside. Jayne looked at him.

"Good work," he nodded. Gerald shrugged.

"Ran right at me," he said quietly. "Couldn't miss."

"Still good work," Jayne told him, slapping him on the back. "Let's get aboard."

--------------

"Zoe wants to see you, after we get into the black," Kaylee told Jayne, her face streaked once again with tears.

"Okay, _mei mei_," Jayne nodded. "I'm. . .I'm sorry things have been so hard. . ."

"Ain't your fault, Jayne," Kaylee replied, hugging the big man tight. "You've worked so hard to save my folks, and the Willis', and the Mann's. Did all you could, and I know that. Things just are how they are, that's all."

"Don't make me no less sorry, girl," he patted her back gently. She nodded.

"I know that. Wouldn't be the man ya are, if it did," she smiled up at him. "But I want ya to know, Jayne, how much I appreciate everything."

"Anytime, Kaylee gal."

"Who's that other girl you brought back?" Kaylee asked, and Jayne frowned.

"Forgot about her," he admitted. "Tell you the truth, I don't know. She was with the Mann gal, and said she didn't have no one to go to, so I brung her along. I need to see about her."

-------------

"What's your name, sweetie?" River asked the girl who'd come aboard with the others. Tall, slender, with dark brown hair near her waist, she was dressed in pants and a shirt. River guessed she was about fifteen.

"Chelsa," the girl answered quietly. "Chelsa Timmons."

"My name is River," the little pilot smiled. "River Cobb. It's nice to meet you."

"Where are you taking me?" Chelsa asked.

"Where do you want to go?" River asked in return. "Do you have any family that we can take you to?" The girl shook her head.

"No, ma'am," she replied, eyes tearing up. "My folks was killed by. . .by the men who took me. They. . .they touched me. I fought them, but. . . ." She broke down, finally, sobbing. River put her arms around the girl, comforting her as best she could.

"It's okay, Chelsa," River said quietly. "No one will hurt you anymore. I promise. We'll take good care of you. You're safe, here." Jayne walked up at just that moment, and Chelsa shied away from him. Jayne frowned.

"Ain't no call for that, little'un," he said calmly. "I won't hurt you any. And no one else will, either."

"See?" River smiled at her. "Chelsa, this very large man is my husband, Jayne."

"He's the one who found me," Chelsa said softly. "He brought me here."

"Yes, he is," River smiled again. "He's a very good man, but please don't tell anyone," she hastened to add. "He doesn't want people thinking he's a good man. Might ruin his image." Jayne growled like a bear, and Chelsa giggled a little in spite of everything.

"She doesn't have any family, Jayne," River said, looking up. "She's coming with us." Jayne looked at his wife, eyebrows raised in question.

"I know that," he nodded. "I brought her here. . .wait a minute. You mean _with us_?" River nodded, eyeing Jayne as if daring him to dispute it.

"Okay," Jayne shrugged. "Whatever you want, Angel." River smirked.

"Now, let's get you down to sick bay, so my brother, Simon, can check you over. After that, you can come sit with me on the bridge, while I fly the ship. Would you like that?"

"You fly the ship?" Chelsa said, awed.

"She sure does," Jayne said proudly. "Ain't nobody flies like my Angel."

"Well, I do pilot the ship," River said, blushing furiously. She led the girl away, Chelsa still asking questions about River being the pilot. Jayne smiled. Might be good for River, at that. And the girl needed someone, that was certain.

He'd gotten married a week ago. Now it looked like he was about to become a father.

_Wonder what will happen next week_, he mused.

----------------

"And how is my wonderful Captain?" Goldie asked, walking into the curtained area where Zoe was laying in bed.

"Ready to get up," Zoe growled, and Goldie snickered.

"Can't do that," he told her, kissing her forehead lightly. "I'm looking forward to waiting on you, hand and foot, all the way home."

"I don't need. . ." Goldie cut her off with a kiss. After a second, she kissed back.

"It's not about what you need," he said softly, when their lips parted. "It's about what I want. I want to take care of you. Not because you need it," he raised a hand to forestall the coming objection. "But because I want to do it."

"I promise," he added, grinning, "that I won't do more than you can stand. And you promise me that you'll let me do all that you can. Deal?" Zoe eyed him critically for a moment, then nodded, almost against her will.

"Deal," she gave in.

"That's good," Goldie smiled back at her. "Now, have you decided what you're gonna do about the kid?"

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"I know you aren't gonna let this lay like this, Zoe," Goldie told her bluntly. "You ain't got it in you. So, I want to know how you plan to fix things."

"Think you know so much, don't you?" Zoe glared up at him. His smirk blossomed again.

"I know a good bit," he preened. "And don't change the subject."

"I'm going to apologize," she admitted finally. "Or try to. He's pretty stubborn," she pointed out.

"He's also a lot more forgiving of people he considers family," Goldie told her quietly. "And he considers you family. He may not like you much right now," the smirk was back, "but he still considers you family."

"Don't you have something better to do than stand here, cheering me up?" Zoe groused.

"Not a thing," Goldie said proudly. "Kaylee certainly doesn't need my help in the engine room. And the Frye's are helping the Willis' deal with the death of their son, which I wouldn't be much good at anyway. . ."

"What?" Zoe asked, stiffening. "What happened?"

"Ah, yes," Goldie nodded. "I see that the grapevine doesn't make it down here too well. Okay, then. What happened was. . ."

-------------

"Well, I think you'll be fine," Simon told Chelsa, smiling. "A few bruises, some cuts and scrapes, but otherwise, no serious injuries. I have to ask you, Chelsa, did the men who took you. . .did they. . .?"

"Chelsa," River cut in softly. "What he needs to know is, did the men who took you force you. Did they try to have sex with you?"

"No," Chelsa couldn't look at them. "They. . .groped me, I guess is the term, but they laughed, said they didn't have enough time to 'break me in' the right way. Threw me in the hole, and promised they'd be back later on."

"Well, if I know my brother-in-law," Simon offered, "they won't ever be back, Chelsa."

"No," River smiled softly. "They won't. Chelsa, you realize that Jayne, and Liam, killed the men who took you, don't you? The men who killed your parents, and attacked you, won't ever be able to do anything like that again."

"Yes," the girl nodded. "I saw them, coming out of the shuttle. It. . .it helped me, to see it." She looked up. "Does that make me bad?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"No," Simon said firmly. "It makes you human. That's all. Not long ago, some very ugly men tried to hurt my sister," he placed an arm around River's shoulders, and she smiled, hugging him. "Jayne, the same man who rescued you, killed those men, too. And you know what? It helped me to see it, Chelsa. And I don't think I'm bad."

"No, you aren't bad," she smiled at him. "You're very nice."

"You can tell other people he's nice, Chelsa," River laughed. "Simon has a different reputation than my husband."

"I should hope so," Simon sniffed theatrically. River thudded him lightly in the ribs, then turned to the girl.

"Chelsa, let's see if we can't find you some clothes, and then you can shower and change. When you get ready, you can come up on the bridge with me."

"Okay."

----------------------

"We're ready to lift anytime, River," Kaylee said, meeting River and Chelsa in the galley.

"Okay, Kaylee," River smiled. "Chelsa, this is Kaylee our ship's engineer. Kaylee, this is Chelsa Timmons. She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hi sweetie," Kaylee smiled.

"Hello," the girl said softly. "Are all the crew women?"

"Well, almost all," River laughed. "Including our Captain. She's in the infirmary, right now. She was injured a few days ago."

"Yesterday," Kaylee said softly. "Seems like forever ago, now."

"It was yesterday, wasn't it," River nodded. "Anyway, you can meet her later, when she's rested a bit."

"Kaylee, would you show Chelsa where the showers are? And ask one of your sisters to stay with her, while she cleans up." River's eyes told Kaylee more than her words.

"Sure will," Kaylee nodded.

"I'll get ready to get us off the ground, then," River told her. "Let me know when you're in the engine room."

------------------

Thirty minutes later, _Companion_ lifted into the sky, and began the dangerous voyage out of atmosphere. Liam and Goldie had gone through the bay, making sure that everyone was sitting on the floor, and that any and all crates, boxes, and effects were either strapped down tight, or put away into compartments.

The situation on Aberdeen was worsening by the minute. New fires were springing up all over the planet, and the fire-generated winds were almost howling in some places. Smoke was obscuring almost everything now, and was much thicker than when the ship had landed two days prior.

Kaylee had ventured outside earlier in the day, making sure that the engines were clean of any build-up that might affect their take-off. But she worried now that the oil thick smoke would gum up _Companion's_ intakes, or worse, slip into the engines themselves. Hopefully the heat from the thrusters would burn the residue off, without igniting. Hopefully.

"If we don't get off the planet now," Kaylee had told River quietly, "we may not make it at all."

River was concentrating on keeping the ship steady, while Jayne monitored the sensors, and the proximity alert. In the harsh environment they were in now, neither wanted to work properly, but some warning of an impending collision was better than none at all, he reasoned.

He forced himself to sit quietly, and think calming thoughts, to avoid distracting his wife while she fought to get them off planet. It took all her strength and skill just to help fight the shudders that the heavy winds caused as they buffeted the ship.

In the infirmary, Zoe sat helplessly, waiting for word that they were into the black, and hopefully out of danger. It was difficult for her, but she was resolved to trust in the people who worked for her, and not make the same mistakes again. She'd learned from her experiences, and hoped they would make her a better captain.

Kaylee watched everything intently as the ship struggled to leave the atmosphere of her burning home world. Engine temperature. Flow adjustment. Coolant mix. Power core. Engine temperature, flow, coolant, core. It became one long item as she scurried back and forth, tweaking, adjusting, trimming.

The ship was struggling. She could feel it. So could River.

"Kaylee, I need more power, if possible," River called. Kaylee increased the burn, just below max.

"Anymore, and we'll be wide open, River," Kaylee called.

"This should do it," River replied calmly, though Kaylee could tell her friend was nervous.

Goldie felt the ship lurch to starboard, dangerously so, and fought to keep calm. As the people in the cargo bay yelped, he grinned.

"Women drivers," he quipped, which immediately got an argument going over who was better suited for driving, or piloting. Caleb Frye, who stayed clear of the 'discussion', nodded to Goldie, acknowledging the idea as a good one.

Liam Greggs stood near the stairs, watching for anything that needed attention. He was keenly aware of Chelsa Timmons attention as she sat huddled with Kaylee's sister, Sophie. The girl had been staring at him since she'd gotten back to the bay.

She wasn't at all unattractive, Liam decided, glancing at her casually. He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and the girl almost beamed back at him. Liam fought a sigh, and kept looking around the bay.

On the bridge, River felt something shake, and then the ship began to slow.

"Kaylee, we're losing power!" she called over the intercom.

"I'm on it," Kaylee called back. "Goldie, if you can hear me, I need you in the engine room!" There was the barest of pauses, then; "And bring Daddy with you!"


	17. Chapter 17

Inferno – Chapter Seventeen

_I own no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

-------------------

_Serenity_ left the ground gracefully, Inara guiding the transport out of atmosphere and into the black. Once on course for Astra, Inara set the auto-pilot and left the bridge, walking to the galley.

There she found John, already hard at work, scrubbing the galley floor.

"Miss Inara," he nodded, smiling. "Gettin' things in order."

"You're doing fine," she smiled in return. "I appreciate you three being willing to come back aboard."

"Our pleasure, ma'am," John assured her. "Make's a might rough on the home life, I guess, but it's only temporary. Much as you folks has been out, doin' fer us, seemed like the least we could do." He smiled again suddenly.

"Side's, Mister Harwell's paying us straight through for the time on the ship. Right here at Christmas, too." Inara chuckled.

"Good timing on my part, then," she said, and John nodded.

"Right good timing, ma'am," he laughed.

"Well, carry on then, being as you're on the clock," Inara laughed lightly.

Willie and Pete were in the cargo bay, when she walked out onto the catwalk.

"We're good, Miss Inara," Willie called. "Everything's in good shape, and we're almost done with the clean-up."

"Okay, Willie," Inara smiled. "What I like the hear. And thank you both for agreeing to come back on board. I was just telling John how much I appreciate it."

"We appreciate it too, ma'am," Pete called, grinning sheepishly. "We're making good time, and it gives us a chance to kick up our heels a bit, too."

"I'm glad I could be of service to you," Inara laughed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that, she noted, going back into the galley. She nodded again to John, on her way back to the bridge.

Things weren't going badly, she admitted. She wasn't nearly as nervous as she had been the first time. She didn't know if it was because the three men were no longer unknown entities, or it was the fact that she'd made the trip once, already, on her own. The trip no longer held the same fears that it once had.

"Miss Inara," Holly was calling. "Best ease back a bit, and let me get the coolant adjusted for we go much further."

"All right, Holly," Inara called back. She disengaged the auto-pilot, and throttled the engine back.

"Won't take but a minute, ma'am," Holly promised.

"That's fine," Inara assured him, and sat back down in the pilot's chair.

No, things weren't too bad at all. Maybe, just maybe, she'd spoken too soon about not wanting to keep piloting with Mal planet-side.

She'd have to mull that over.

----------------

"Sheriff, I'd like a word with you." Mal turned to see Mason Fuller approaching him at a steady gait.

"Sure thing, Mister Fuller," Mal smiled amiably. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can explain this," Fuller didn't quite snarl, holding up a copy of the _Bickford News and Reporter_. The headlines of which declared, 'New Sheriff prefers not to think about crime'.

"Well," Mal smiled softly. "Seems I was right about that woman, after all," he looked up at Fuller. "She was waitin' for me, here at the office, day before yesterday. Seemed to take great pleasure in twisting my words around to suit her."

"I hope that you're telling me that you didn't say this," Fuller said, eyeing Mal.

"Nope," Mal agreed. "I didn't say that. What I said was in reply to her own observation. She claimed that the two killings we had the last few days 'had', her words, to be related. I told her that I didn't have any evidence that pointed to that. I'd have to wait and see what the investigation turned up."

"And she got _this_," Fuller shook the paper, "from that?"

"Well, she asked me, again, a few minutes later, did I _think _the two incidents were related. I told her I preferred not to _think_ anything, but instead to follow the evidence and let _that_ guide my thinkin'."

"Hmph," Fuller seemed to shrink back some. "Damn fool woman. Oughta sue her, for printing this sort of thing."

"I'll leave that to you gentlemen on the board," Mal said gently. "I really ain't got the time to worry over what she lies about, to be honest. Got too much goin' on."

"I heard one of your men was shot yesterday," Fuller nodded. "I hope he's not injured too badly."

"Just a scratch," Mal smiled. "Happened when we were arresting the two men that killed the three drug dealers."

"Do you intend to make it a priority to make sure that people who kill drug dealers are brought to justice?" Fuller asked. Mal frowned.

"I _intend_ to make it a _point_ to bring people who murder _anyone_ to justice," he replied, after a moment of thought. "If someone starts killing drug dealers, it's only a matter of time 'fore they commence to killin' other, more savory folk."

Now it was Fuller's turn to frown. This wasn't going as he'd expected.

"I hope you mean that, Sheriff," he finally stated, stiffly. "We've had far too much molly coddling of criminals, as it is."

"That's been my impression as well, sir," Mal fought the urge to smirk. "I've instructed my investigator to devote his time and energy to solving all the backlog of cases possible, in as short a time as possible. In the last few days, he's brought down a fence for stolen goods, and arrested two murderers."

"That's a fair week's work in anyone's book, in my opinion. I've hired seven new deputies, all of whom are getting intensive on-the-job training before I enroll them in the planetary law enforcement school. Soon enough, we'll have more than adequate staffing. Then, we'll take it to the criminal element sure enough."

"I'll hold you to that, Reynolds," Fuller warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Fuller."

------------------

"What's the trouble?" Goldie shouted as he stumbled into the engine room, Caleb Frye hot on his heels.

"I ain't rightly sure!" Kaylee shouted back. "I think the fuel line must have ruptured, or maybe caught a stray bullet in all the excitement. Or the injectors could be clogged. I don't think the smoke could damage them, but. . ."

"What do you want me to do?" Goldie asked.

"Check the flow valve for the starboard thruster!" Kaylee ordered. "I'll check the port side. Daddy, can you check the fuel pressure? If we ain't getting the fuel in here, and it's still going out, then it's a leak."

"On it," Caleb Frye nodded, moving to assist. Goldie worked his way to the starboard side, while Kaylee went to the port. Whatever was wrong, they needed to find it, and fix it. Fast.

------------------

"What can I do?" Jayne asked quietly as his wife struggled to keep the ship in the air.

"You're doing it, just by being here," she grunted. "Help me stay focused, and calm."

"I can do that."

River would have smiled, if her face wasn't drawn in concentration. She was desperately trying to get a sense of what was wrong. The ship seemed to be trying to turn to port, all on it's own. There were only a few reasons it would do such a thing, at least that she knew of.

As she fought the controls, she noticed that they had become sluggish. Whatever the problem was, it seemed to be spreading.

"Jayne, check the life support systems," she ordered suddenly. "I don't know what's wrong, but it seems to be affecting different parts of the ship's systems."

"On it," Jayne replied, moving to the row of gauges and dials that detailed the status of the life support functions. He studied the dials, the gauges, and the small screen that detailed the performance of the air and circulation operations.

"River, everything looks. . .uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" River asked, alarmed. "What is uh-oh?"

"The port side carbon scrubbers are. . .damn it, they're offline!" Jayne pecked the gauge lightly. Nothing. He pecked again, harder. Still nothing.

"We've lost a third of our carbon dioxide scrubbers," he informed her quietly. "If we can get into the black, maybe we can fix it then."

"Right now, it doesn't look like that will happen, _ai ren_," River told him, working to control the ship's desire to turn. If a strong gust caught them before she could correct it, they would tip over.

--------------------

"Kaylee, this one checks out okay!" Goldie shouted.

"Tank flow is normal, Kay!" Caleb called out. "I don't see any dramatic drop in fuel level, or in the pressure."

"It's this one! It's this one!" Kaylee yelled. "I need. . .just bring me a hammer! Quick!" Goldie scrambled for the desired tool, and practically slid to Kaylee with it in hand.

"Here!" he thrust the tool at her. Kaylee grabbed it, and to Goldie's astonishment, whacked the flow valve with it. Hard.

"Are you insane?" he almost screamed. "If you knock that thing lose, fuel will. . ." Kaylee hit the valve again, ignoring him. She didn't have time to explain.

She hit it again. Then a fourth time.

--------------------

Abruptly, the ship quit fighting. River was caught by surprise as the port thruster suddenly fired. She had been fighting the helm to the starboard, and now the ship obeyed, turning sharply to the right.

River turned the helm back slowly, fighting the urge to jerk it. Slowly, painfully slowly, the ship began to right itself. River checked the readings, and nodded. They were back on track.

"I got it, River!" Kaylee's voice came over the com. "But I can't promise it won't do it again. When we get into the black, I'll see to fixing it more proper like."

"If we get into the black," River murmured. At this point, that wasn't assured.

"Easy, baby girl," Jayne soothed from behind her. "If anyone can get us outta here, it's you." She could feel his reassuring presence flowing over her, and it helped her to focus. Easing the ship's nose up, she realigned them for exit. Winds continued to buffet the ship, but with power restored, she was able to prevent them from pushing the ship off course.

Then, suddenly, they were through, and into space. The black surrounded them, embracing the _Companion_ like an old friend. River shuddered in relief, guiding the ship further from the doomed planet. Jayne walked the few steps to where his wife sat, and hugged her, chair and all.

"I knew you could do it," was all he said.

-----------------

"What possessed you to beat on the flow valve?" Goldie demanded, now that the danger was passed. He hoped.

"It was stuck about half-open," Kaylee shrugged. "We didn't have the power to ease back on the starboard, and straighten us out. We had to have the extra boost to get us into the black."

"And hammering the _go se_ out of it was all you could come up with?" he demanded. Kaylee shrugged again.

"Worked, didn't it?"

------------------

"Are we on course, baby girl?" Jayne asked. River nodded.

"Yes, but at a greatly reduced speed. We used too much fuel getting out of atmo. I. . .I need to run some calculations to see. . .Sean, I don't know. . ."

Jayne wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. The fact that she'd used his real name when others were around was a clear indication of how upset she was.

"Hey now," he soothed. "You just saved every life on this boat, including mine, which I'm very fond of at the moment, seein' as how I'm holding my _only_ girl. Now you calm down, and take it easy for a little while. _Dong ma?_"

"I thought we would crash," River admitted in a whisper. "I. . .we lost power, and the controls didn't want to respond. It was all I could do just to. . ."

"River, I'm pretty sure. . . oops!" Kaylee broke off, seeing that she'd interrupted a moment. River pulled back from Jayne far enough to smile at Kaylee.

"Good work, Kaylee," River smiled weakly. "There for a minute. . ."

"Yeah," Kaylee nodded somberly. "Me too. And it ain't over, yet. I just noticed a red light on the. . ."

"Carbon scrubbers," Jayne finished, and Kaylee nodded.

"I'm gonna look at them right now. Once that's done, we'll have time to check that flow valve. How you doin', River?" Kaylee asked, suddenly aware of the pilot's drawn features and paleness.

"It was quite a ride from up here," Jayne answered for her. "But she did it. Saved us all."

"She sure did," Kaylee smiled. "Weren't nothing you did, either, River. Just them valves sometimes tend to hang. But I fixed it, for now," Kaylee grinned, holding up her hammer.

"Nice," Jayne grinned, and River managed to giggle.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on them scrubbers," Kaylee's grin faded. "Without them. . ."

"We sorta can figure that," Jayne nodded. "Need help, holler. I'm gonna check the ship," he added, looking at River. "You sit, and rest for a few minutes."

"Yes, _Zhang fu_," River offered a weak smile. The struggle to keep the ship flying had worn her out.

"If you need me, you call me," Jayne ordered. "I'm just gonna check through the ship, and see Zoe." River nodded, closing her eyes.

"I will."

--------------------

Jayne made a hasty trip through the ship, checking for any damage. A few odd and end items had come loose, and he quickly sorted them into place. Finally, satisfied that all was okay, and the problems they had were being seen too, Jayne took a deep breath, and headed for the infirmary.

As he made the short trip, he wondered what Zoe wanted. Probably, he decided, she wanted details of what had happened in Hopewell, and an update on their situation.

He walked into the infirmary, nodding silently to the Mann's, who were sitting around Weldon Mann's bed. He had yet to wake, but Simon had assured them that, baring complications, he would survive.

"Thank you," Linda said softly to Jayne. "I. . .I don't know what else to say, but it seems so inadequate. You saved my family from. . ."

"Thank you is more than sufficient, ma'am," Jayne told her quietly, in what he thought of as his 'Inara' language. "I'm just glad things worked out."

"I want to thank you, too," the daughter, Gina, told him, hugging him tightly. "Those men. . .they. . ."

"I know," Jayne told her. "Don't worry. They won't. Not to you or anyone else. Ever again." She nodded and stepped back.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to see the Captain."

----------------

Zoe listened carefully as the Mann's talked to Jayne. She heard them take their leave, and then Jayne was speaking.

"Zoe, you decent?"

"No, but I'm dressed," she grinned, and Jayne chuckled, stepping though the curtain.

"You wanted to see me?"

"What happened a while ago," Zoe asked. "Seemed like an awfully rough ride."

"It was," Jayne nodded, sitting on a stool. He hadn't realized how tired he was. "Kaylee said one of the fuel valves got stuck, engine couldn't get up to full power. She managed to get it open just in time. River had a helluva time gettin' the boat to stay flyin'."

"She's a good pilot," Zoe said quietly. He nodded.

"That she is. We're in the black now," he went on. "The port side scrubbers are on the fritz, but Kaylee's on that. Once she's done, we'll likely stop long enough for her to fix that valve if she thinks we need to. Otherwise, we're on course for the fueling station." He frowned.

"We burned a lotta fuel, though, getting out of atmo," he told her quietly. "River's gonna recalculate our needs, but it will likely be tight."

"Just have to do what we can," Zoe nodded. "Everything else okay?"

"Far as I can tell," Jayne nodded. "I checked the ship over 'fore I came down. Few things rattled loose, but it wasn't bad. Least, it wasn't bad as it coulda been. We're in pretty good shape, all things considered. Or will be, once Kaylee gets the scrubbers back on line." Zoe nodded. She lay there for a long minute, looking at Jayne closely.

"Jayne, I want to apologize for. . ." she paused as Jayne held up his hand.

"Ain't no need, Zoe," he said stiffly. "It's all under the bridge."

"Dammit, don't interrupt me!" Zoe growled. "I'm still the Captain, and I aim to have my say. You can listen or not, but I'm talkin'!" Jayne looked at her for moment, then nodded.

"Fair enough."

"I wanted to apologize for how things have been," Zoe went on, calmer. "I realized, after a while, what caused the trouble between us, and I'm sorry." She paused, thinking, then went on.

"I ain't gonna lie, Jayne. Knowing what you're capable of, made me nervous. I thought you would be like to go off at any minute, doin' unto others as you saw fit. I see now," she admitted, "that I was wrong. Not only that, but you proved, beyond any doubt, that you're not just steady, but reliable. The way you took over when I got shot, the way you looked after the ship and all these people. And managed to get George's sister and her family away from slavers."

"You did good, Jayne, is what I'm trying to say," Zoe told him. "Better than anyone could have expected, from anybody. And I'm right proud that you're on my crew. I hope," she said pointedly, "that you'll _stay_ on my crew, and overlook this little. . .misunderstanding. I know I don't have the right to ask, but I am anyway. I do trust you, Jayne. Because you've earned that trust."

Jayne looked at Zoe closely. He wanted to believe her, wanted to say okay, he'd stay on. But. . .

"I'll think on it, Zoe," he finally answered, speaking softly. "I'm too tired to think straight right now, to be honest, but I'll think on it. That's. . .that's all I can promise you, right this minute."

"I'll take it," Zoe grinned, hiding her disappointment. She'd hoped that Jayne would accept what she'd said and agree to stay. But at least he hadn't blown her off.

"I need to go and check on River, and Kaylee," Jayne told her, rising. "See what they've come up with. I'll get word to you, when we're on our way."

"Thanks Jayne. For everything," Zoe smiled. He nodded.

"Sure thing."


	18. Chapter 18

Inferno – Chapter Eighteen

_I own no rights to Firefly, and there is no money being made here._

----------------------

"Sheriff, Bev Jackson's calling for you," Evelyn's voice came through the intercom.

"Tell'er I'm busy," Mal growled, looking through his desk for. . .ah, a pen.

"She's pretty insistent, sir," Evelyn called again a minute later.

"Fine," Mal grumped, "put her on."

Bev Jackson's face was on the screen a second later.

"Well, Sheriff," the reporter smirked. "How'd you enjoy the headlines?"

"Enjoyed it, to be honest," Mal smiled. "Especially as you've got egg on your face, now." The smirk faltered slightly, but only for a second.

"I don't think so, Sheriff Reynolds," was her reply.

"Suit yourself," Mal shrugged. "Somethin' I can do for you?"

"I wondered if you had anything to add, after seeing my story," she smiled. It was an ugly smile, Mal decided.

"Well, we did manage to arrest the men responsible for the triple homicide," Mal said calmly. "And, as I told you earlier, there was no connection." Now Jackson's face did falter.

"You did? Who were they? What was the motive? Have you. . ." Jackson scrambled for pen and pad, but Mal just held his hand up.

"I'll have to get back to you on all that, Miss Jackson," he smiled thinly. "I really am a bit busy right at the moment. But you have a good day, now. Hear?"

"But I need to know who. . ." Mal shut the screen off with a flourish. It felt good to be able to strike a blow at the arrogant woman. He knew he'd have trouble with her, probably a lot of trouble. But he wasn't gonna play her game. At least not by her rules.

Malcolm Reynolds might have a great deal to learn about being a lawman, but he'd been dealing with the likes of Bev Jackson for years.

----------------

Inara woke Holly for his turn at the watch, and headed for her shuttle. Things were going pretty good, she decided. The ship was in good shape, the work was done, and they were on schedule.

She smiled as she tried to remember when things had gone this smoothly under Mal. _Never_, the word drifted through her mind, and she chuckled softly.

True, she hadn't faced anything serious, as yet, but still, it was quite a confidence boost that things were running smoothly for her. She had made her first delivery on time, and the second should be on time as well.

Her last thoughts, and she turned in for the night, were that maybe she'd hold off on that finishing school. Just for a little while.

--------------------

"Kaylee?" Jayne asked, finding the little engineer working on the scrubbers. She turned to him, worry on her face.

"It's fried, Jayne," she said softly. "The whole unit is shot. All the banging and whatnot, I guess. Two wires touched and phhttt! Gone."

"Can you fix it?" Jayne asked, his voice calm.

"I don't know," Kaylee admitted. "I got parts that normally go out on these things, but really, the scrubbers are redundant. Ya know? We got three, and all we'd normally need is two. Could even get by on one, in a pinch, so long as we all stayed in one area, and sealed off the rest."

"But, we got so many people on board, we need'em all." Her voice was strained, and her eyes fearful. Jayne nodded.

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Jayne, if I can't fix this one," she whispered, "we'll have to go back down onto Aberdeen and get the parts I need."

"Not an option, Kaylee," Jayne told her flatly. "We can't make it. And we ain't got the fuel left. We're gonna cut it close, as it is."

"We can't get this scrubber workin', we ain't gonna need the fuel," Kaylee shot back. "We'll all be choking on our own breath long 'fore we reach the fueling station."

"See what you can do," Jayne hedged. "I. . .I need to talk to River. Maybe we can. . ."

"I'll work on it," Kaylee told him. "I'm sorry, Jayne. I shoulda. . ."

"None o' that," he squelched her apology firmly. "And I mean it. We all laid this on in about two hours. And we like as not didn't have what you needed on _Serenity_ either. So just put that away, and do what you can do. I'll see how long we got, and try and figure something out."

"Okay, Jayne," Kaylee smiled bravely.

Jayne returned her smile, and turned toward the bridge. His own smile faltered as he went. There was no way they could get back down to Aberdeen. And even if they did manage, they'd never get back out, and have fuel enough to reach the station.

But what if they could reach somewhere else?

----------------

"River, we got a problem," Jayne said as he walked up onto the bridge.

"I know," River nodded, writing furiously on a pad. "I'm working on it."

"No, I mean. . ."

"I know," River didn't look up. "Scrubber's gone. Can't be fixed."

"I don't know why I bother. . ." Jayne sighed, plopping down into the co-pilot's seat

"Me either," River sing songed at him, and he chuckled. She looked up, smiling.

"We have sufficient fuel to reach the station," she informed him, "but not to return to the planet and fight our way back out. Period. We land, we stay."

"But. . ." she walked over to him, sitting in his lap, "the scrubber that's down, works in the cargo bay. So, we empty the cargo bay, and open it to space. We keep the enviro controls low, which will keep the air lighter. And, since the shuttles have their own environmental controls, we move some people into them." She looked down at him, smiling.

"This should get us to the station. Once we're there, we can most likely find what we need to repair the problem."

"You are a . . ."

"Genius?" she finished for him, her smirk adorable, in his opinion.

"Blessing," he amended. "A sheer blessing, _xin gan_." He kissed her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either," she sighed. "But you don't really take that much looking after." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

"River can I come up. . .Oh!" The two broke apart to see Chelsa standing in the doorway. The girl had showered, and Kaylee had found her some clothes to wear.

"Come on up, Chelsa," River smiled, pulling away from Jayne and getting to her feet. "We were just. . .talking," she finished, a faint pink glow around her face. Jayne snickered.

"Yeah, I could see that," Chelsa laughed, and Jayne was glad to hear it. The girl had been traumatized by the events on the planet. If she could laugh a little, then maybe she'd be okay. Eventually.

"I'll get started on that," Jayne told River, standing. "Run it by Kaylee first, make sure we can get everything isolated."

"Okay," River smiled. "Chelsa will be staying in our bunk, by the way," she added.

"What?" Jayne stammered. "Aw, baby, that means. . ."

"Jayne," River warned. "It's only for a few days. No arguing."

"Fine," he grumped, then looked at Chelsa, grinning. "She snores, by the way."

"_I do not_!" River's outraged stammer followed him as he fled the bridge, laughing.

----------------

"That might work, Jayne," Kaylee nodded, after listening to River's idea. "Worries me to have everyone so crowded. Tempers'll likely get short."

"Well, we'll have to deal with that best we can, Kaylee," Jayne shrugged. "This is the only way, if you can't fix the scrubbers."

"Well, I can't," Kaylee sighed. "I just ain't got the stuff to do it, Jayne. It ain't something that happens, you know?"

"Except to us," he nodded, and Kaylee giggled in spite of herself.

"Ain't it the truth. I'll go start gettin' people ready to move."

"Where do you want your folks, Kay?" Jayne asked, and Kaylee looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can put them in a passenger dorm, but I thought we might let them, and the Willis couple have a shuttle. Maybe a bit more privacy than they'd have elsewhere. I mean, they're both hurtin'."

"That's sweet of you, Jayne," Kaylee hugged him. "I think that'd be great. I'll go and tell'em."

"I'll get some help and start clearing what we'll need outta the cargo bay."

--------------

"Why are we moving?" Samantha asked, her face showing annoyance.

"Because we need to shut off the cargo bay," Kaylee told her patiently. "We took some damage getting out of atmo, and we've lost some of our scrubbers. Since this is the area they work in, we're gonna open it up to vacuum, and leave it like that till we reach the fueling station."

"So we're all going to be crammed into the other parts of the ship?" her sister demanded.

"For a few days," Kaylee nodded. "Ain't got no choice. I can't fix what's busted, we ain't got the part."

"But. . ."

"Sam, that's enough," Caleb Frye told her bluntly. "They're doing everything they can. And it's more than I've seen you do, so hush." The errant sister scowled, but didn't oppose Poppa Frye.

"Daddy, you and Momma, and the Willis' will be stayin' in the port side shuttle. Got it's own scrubbers and oxygen systems. If there's room, might let Terry's widow and baby in there, keep the little'un out of the worse air."

"We'll make do, girl," Caleb squeezed her arm. "I'm right proud of you, Kay," he told her. "You've done an incredible job. Don't see how anyone could do better."

Kaylee's face heated at that, and her blush was almost incandescent. She hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered softly.

"You're welcome, Kay."

---------------------

"So, we're shuttin' off the cargo bay, movin' everyone into the ship, and into the shuttles. Be tight, and the air will like as not get a little heavy, but we'll make the fueling station." Jayne looked down at Zoe. He'd come to let her know what was happening.

"Sounds like you got it covered," she nodded. "Had to be River's idea, though," she grinned. "No way you came up with this."

"Hey!" Jayne's face showed mock indignation. "I have my moments, ya know!"

"Name one," Zoe shot back with a smirk.

"Married River," Jayne smirked, and Zoe's smirk died out.

"Shoulda said name two," she groused, and Jayne laughed.

"If ya had, I'da been stumped," he told her. "I'll see you later, Captain."

"Thanks for keeping me updated, Jayne."

"Hey, you're the boss," Jayne smiled.

Zoe lay back and closed her eyes, smiling. She and Jayne had been more like the old days. It was a good feeling. She hoped it lasted.

-----------------

Jayne stood looking through the galley door's window at the cargo bay. He glanced at Liam.

"Everyone accounted for?" The younger man nodded.

"Kaylee? We got everyone?" For something like this, he'd made a triple count.

"Yep."

"Goldie?"

"All accounted for, kid." Jayne nodded, and reached for the control box. The alarms started flashing, and Kaylee quickly shut them off. Slowly the bay door opened, and the cargo hold was vented into space. The ship's interior groaned a bit, and the window iced over ever so slightly, then all was quiet.

"Well, that's it," Jayne said softly. "Goldie, I'll let you tell Zoe that we're good to go. After that, get some rest. River and I will take first watch. Kaylee and Simon will have the second. You and Liam the third. Anyone got questions?"

"We gonna make it?" Goldie asked.

"Questions I can actually _answer_?" Jayne glared. There were none.

"We should make it fine," Jayne relented. "River says we've got enough fuel, and she's recalculating every six hours or so."

"Well, that's good enough for me," Kaylee stated firmly, and Goldie and Liam nodded their agreement.

"Okay then, everyone get some rest. I'll be on the bridge if anyone needs me."

Jayne slowly made his way to the bridge, stopping to answer a handful of questions along the way, reassuring people that, yes, things would be fine, just a bit crowded. He finally made his way to the bridge, where he found Chelsa sacked out in the co-pilot's seat, covered with a blanket. River turned to look at him.

"She's exhausted," River told him quietly.

"She'd been through a lot, last few days," Jayne nodded. River got up, pulling Jayne into the pilot's chair, then cuddling up in his lap.

"I snore, do I?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, it's a real delicate snore," Jayne teased, and River hit him in the stomach.

"It's not nice to tease," she chided with a smile, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but it was so tempting," he chuckled softly, so as not to wake the girl. "Me and Zoe had a little talk, earlier, after everything went to hell." River raised her head at that news.

"And?" she asked.

"Well, she apologized for how she's been treatin' me," Jayne admitted. "Told me she was proud to have me on her crew, and that she hoped I'd stay on it."

"Will you?" River prodded.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "I ain't really had time to think on it, and I'm so tired I don't know how much thinking I'm good for, at the moment," he smiled. "And, I wanted to talk to you about it, too."

"Good," said River, laying back down on his shoulder. "That's the way it should be."

"You said the girl was coming with us," he changed the subject slightly. "Does that mean we're adoptin' her?" River raised her head again, looking into his eyes.

"Would that bother you?" she asked, stroking his jaw softly.

"No," Jayne shook his head. "Not if it's what you want. But," he added, "we need to think about what's best for her. I mean, a ship ain't no place to raise a kid."

"She's almost grown already," River rolled her eyes. "It's not like she needs constant care and attention, Sean."

"I know that, but she needs schoolin'," he pointed out. "I don't want her to be like me. Be grown and on her own 'fore she finds someone to teach her what's what."

"I can teach her," River told him. "I'm a genius, remember?"

"Well, I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "And I suppose you'll want to teach her to fly?"

"Of course," River said airily. "Every girl should know how to fly."

"Well, if that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." She looked at Jayne.

"That's not the same thing as you're okay with it," River said quietly. "Are you?"

"River, Angel," Jayne kissed her. "Whatever you want, whatever you think is best, I'm okay with. You know that. I trust you to do what's best." River lay her head down once more, sighing in tired contentment.

The two of them sat that way for a good while, just enjoying each other's company, as _Companion_ limped along, on it's way home.


	19. Chapter 19

Inferno – Chapter Nineteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. A work of fan fiction only, and not done for money._

--------------------

Inara awakened to a piercing alarm, and Holly's voice yelling into the intercom.

"Miss Inara! We got trouble!" Inara shot to her feet, slipping on her shoes and scurrying to the bridge. When she arrived, she noticed that Holly was looking at the monitor.

"We're. . .we got company!" he yelled.

"Are we. . .are they attacking us?" Inara asked, silencing the proximity alarm.

"They fired on us," Holly nodded, "but I'm pretty sure it was just a warning."

"Have they tried to contact us?" Inara asked, then looked at the cortex. The incoming signal was blinking.

"Holly, I want you to go to the engine room," Inara said calmly. "How long for you to get set up for full burn?"

"I can have us ready in five minutes, ma'am, but. . ."

"Then get us ready, and be prepared to initiate as soon as I say to. Go on, now," she shooed, when he hesitated. John met him as the engineer hurried on his way.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" he asked quietly. "And what do we need to do?"

"I think we're being attacked by pirates, John," was her calm reply. "I'm about to see if this is them hailing us."

"I'll wait here, then," John nodded. Inara walked over to the screen, and accepted the call.

"About time," a man in what had once probably been a uniform snarled. "Took you long enough to answer."

"We've a very small crew, not that that's any of your concern," Inara replied stiffly. "And we were on night cycle. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Who I am is the man aiming a rather large cannon at your vessel," the man smirked. "Other than that, it doesn't matter. Shut down your engine, and prepare to be boarded."

"On whose authority do you seek to board my ship?" Inara demanded, stalling for time.

"On the authority that I will blast you into atoms if you don't!" the man on the screen snarled back. "That's all the authority I need."

"I see," Inara nodded. "And what is it you intend to do, once you've boarded?"

"This ain't a game, lady," the man told her darkly. "You either. . ." Inara stopped listening as Holly's voice came to her quietly over the com;

"Ready, Miss Inara."

"Give me a moment, then," Inara told the man on the screen. She broke the connection and walked calmly to the pilot's chair.

"John you and the others will want to take a seat," she spoke casually over her shoulder. John hurried back down the passageway. Inara made sure she was prepared, then spoke into the comm.

"Now, Holly."

Instantly, _Serenity_ shot forward, speed increasing rapidly. She took the helm, and began jinking the ship, just as she'd seen Wash and River do, though not so sharply as they would have. Inara knew her limitations, and stayed within them. The cortex light began flashing again, but she ignored it. There was no way she would willingly allow this man to board _Serenity_.

She felt the ship shudder as the pirate ship's cannon tried to disable her, but _Serenity_ was bobbing and weaving all over the black, and the pirate gunners weren't up to the task.

"We're' looking good, ma'am," Holly called. "No problems."

Inara didn't bother to answer, busy with the controls. After a moment, she called out to John.

"John, could you come up here please?" In seconds the man was on the bridge.

"Yes'm?"

"Can you use the sensors? See if we're gaining on them any?"

"Yes ma'am, I can," he surprised her. He crossed to the screen, studying it intently for thirty seconds. He frowned.

"We're gaining a bit," he told her. "Be some time before you can get far enough away that we'd be out of range of that gun." Inara nodded.

"Get on the cortex, if you will, and call Astra. Maybe there's someone about who can help us out."

----------------------

Mal was whistling happily as he walked across the street to the small café he'd been using for his meals. He had a room in the office, where he slept, with just a bed, chair, and table.

He'd have to think about a more permanent arrangement before long, he knew. But with everything in a whirlwind of late, there hadn't really been time.

As he started into the café, a passerby stopped him.

"Good work, yesterday, Sheriff," the man nodded. "And on that stolen goods recovery, as well."

"Well, thank you, mister. . .?" Mal extended his hand.

"Fragle, Sheriff. Jonathon Fragle." The man shook hands with a firm grip.

"Thank you, Mister Fragle," Mal smiled warmly. "I was glad we were able to get that done." Fragle nodded, walking on. Mal watched him go, a warm feeling welling up inside.

This was why he'd taken the job, he realized. For once, since the war, Malcolm Reynolds was able to do something to help people like himself. Folks, just trying to make their way.

His meal was better than usual.

------------------

"Astra Planetary Patrol," the bored woman said as John managed to connect.

"Ma'am, my name is John Hagey, and I'm a crewman aboard the Firefly transport _Serenity_. We're. . ." he looked at Inara.

"Thirty-nine hours," Inara supplied, still doing evasive maneuvers.

"Thirty-nine hours out, on a heading from Argo moon. We're currently under attack by an unknown vessel who are demanding that we stand down to be boarded."

"We don't have any ships that far out," the woman told him, her bored look now gone. "And we have no information about any Alliance ships in the area either."

"Well, I don't think he's Alliance, ma'am," John replied. "We were wondering if there was anyone about who might be able to lend us a hand."

"Our nearest vessel is over twelve hours from your location," the woman told him. "I'll order them to plot an intercept course, but. . ."

"Thank you, ma'am," John nodded appreciatively. "We'll see if we can't last until then."

"Good luck, _Serenity_," the woman said sincerely.

"Well, that's not as good as I'd like," Inara sighed. "But better than nothing. Tell everyone to stay calm, John. This will likely get rougher before it gets any easier."

"I will, ma'am."

Inara was trying to catalogue her movements, avoid falling into any patterns. If she did, the gunners might be able to use that against her. She jerked the helm to the right, suddenly, and _Serenity _responded with a veer to starboard. Before she even straightened the course, she plunged downward, relative, and then back to port before climbing slightly.

She was rewarded by several distant bursts of cannon fire as the pirate cannon failed miserably to lock on to _Serenity_. Inara smiled.

_Now, if we can just keep this up until we're out of range_.

----------------

As _Companion _limped along on it's way home, tempers aboard the ship were running a little frayed. The air temperature had been lowered to around sixty degrees Fahrenheit, the normal for night cycle. For the first few hours no one noticed, as the press of bodies prevented the temperature from falling right away.

After a few hours, however, the interior began to chill considerably. With the bay opened to space, the cold of the Black was creeping in, and several people were shivering.

Jayne had put the Mann's in the starboard shuttle. They had nothing but the clothes on their backs, and would suffer more from the cold. The crew had delved into their own clothing, donating each member of the family an outfit of some kind. They were also given extra blankets, which they wore wrapped around themselves as they visited Weldon Mann in the infirmary.

Typically, it was Samantha who bitched the loudest.

"Can't we turn some heat on?" she sulked as Jayne walked by.

"No, ma'am," he replied politely. "The air will get heavier as we go. Keeping it cool will help keep the air as fresh as possible. We're still five days from the fueling station."

"And we can't get there any faster?" she demanded.

"No ma'am," Jayne shook his head. "We don't have the fuel to go any faster."

"You didn't plan for this very well, did you?" she snorted, lying back on her pallet. Jayne was tempted to let this pass, but he'd had about all he thought he could take from Kaylee's arrogant sister.

"We planned to get here as quickly as we could," Jayne told her flatly. "That takes fuel, and a good bit of it. Also, we burned a great deal of fuel getting off planet. More than we anticipated. So, we travel at a lower speed until we reach the fueling station. That's the best we can do."

"Well, we've seen your best, already," Samantha sneered. "When Ethan died."

"Well, consider this," Jayne fumed. "He died bringing us to find you. After your folks asked you not to leave their home. Maybe had you listened, he'd still be living."

Before the woman could say anything else, Jayne stalked away, afraid he wouldn't be able to control his anger.

Samantha was white faced, both with rage and horror. Rage that the big ox she blamed for her little brother's death would dare speak to her that way. Horror that, as his words sank in, he might be right.

Jayne ignored her crying a few minutes later when he passed back through, heading for the bridge.

-----------------

"Okay, we got it," Kaylee said, as she and Simon walked onto the bridge. Jayne

was standing, looking out the window. River had fallen asleep in the pilot's chair, exhausted. Chelsa was still asleep in the co-pilot's seat.

"I just walked through," he told the couple, not turning around. "Kaylee, I. . .me and your sister, Sam, had words. I ain't complaining about her, just letting you know. I. . .I shouldn'a said anything to her, I guess, but I'm so tired. . ."

"Don't worry, Jayne," Kaylee said softly, patting him on the back. "I heard. And you're right, you know. She hadn't gone off like that, might notta happened. Let it lie."

"I just don't want you made at me, Kaylee," Jayne turned to her. "That's all I'm worried about."

"I couldn't be mad at ya, Jayne," Kaylee smiled sadly. "Saved my family. How's a girl 'sposed to be mad at the man what done that?" Jayne smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks _mei mei_," he murmured. He turned and gathered River into his arms.

"Doc, you care to kick open our hatch?" he asked. "I'll come back for the _ni zi_," he added to Kaylee.

"She sleeping in ya'll's bunk?" Kaylee asked.

"River aims for us to look after her," Jayne nodded. "Reckon we're gonna."

"Oh, Jayne, that's so sweet!" Kaylee beamed.

Jayne smiled, following Simon down the passage. When the hatch was open, Jayne shifted River's small form to one arm, her head against his shoulder. Turning, he went slowly down the ladder, where he carefully laid her on their bed. He removed her shoes, and loosened her clothing, then covered her with a blanket. He then went back up the ladder.

"She could stay, if you want," Simon said, nodding to the sleeping Chelsa.

"I would, but I'm expecting her to wake up screaming, or at the least disoriented. She's had a pretty rough ordeal, Simon."

"I know," Simon sighed. "Too much evil in the world."

"And that's the sad fact of it," Jayne agreed. He gingerly picked the sleeping girl up, and started for the bunk once more.

"Daddy?" Chelsa murmured, her eyes not opening.

"Shh, it's okay _ni zi_," he soothed. "Everything's fine."

"'Kay, Daddy," she murmured again, falling back to sleep. Jayne repeated his earlier motions, easing down the ladder once again. He pulled the blankets back, and placed Chelsa next to River, covering the two back up.

_Looks like the floor again_, he grinned to himself. Shrugging off his boots, he laid his own pallet, and lay down upon the floor.

He was asleep in seconds.

----------------

On the bridge, Simon had watched until Jayne was gone, and the hatch closed. Then he turned to Kaylee.

"He never ceases to amaze me," he told her quietly.

"How so?" Kaylee asked, wrapping herself in Simon's arms.

"How gentle he can be, like now," Simon replied, "compared with how violent he can be. And go from one to the other in seconds."

"He's had a hard life, Simon," Kaylee pointed out. "Worse than we can probably imagine, I'm thinking."

"Oh, I'm not criticizing," Simon assured her. "Just. . .impressed, I guess. I think that's the right word."

"He's something, that's for sure," Kaylee nodded. "But he's so. . .brutal at times." She shivered. "I love Jayne to death, I do. But he scares me sometimes, too. I don't mean I'm afraid he'll hurt me, mind," she made clear. "But I ain't never knowed nobody was as violent as he can be."

"Except River," Simon chuckled softly. "They're two of a kind, in that regard."

"Maybe that's why they get on so well," Kaylee mused. "They understand each other better'n any of us could understand them."

"I think you're right," Simon nodded. "I never thought I'd say it, but I'm. . .happy, I suppose, that things worked out the way they have. I know that two years ago I'd never have even _considered_ my sister with Jayne. But now?" He shrugged.

"It just seems. . .right, somehow."

"Yeah," Kaylee laid her head on his shoulder, hugging her doctor tightly.

----------------

"How are we doing, John," Inara asked. Gunfire had been slackening in the last few minutes, and she hadn't heard a shot nearby in several.

"We're practically outta their range, I'd say, ma'am," John told her, studying the sensor readout. "I'd take that with a grain o' salt, mind," he warned.

"I'll keep jinking a while longer," Inara nodded. She hit the intercom.

"Holly, how are things back there?"

"We're holding good, ma'am," the engineer called back. "Sure am glad I went ahead and fixed that valve, though," she could hear his grin.

"So am I," she replied. "Can we keep this up a while longer?"

"You bet, Miss Inara," was the instant reply. "Burning the heck outta fuel, but we got plenty for this run."

"I'll pay for the fuel," Inara grinned. "Long as we aren't taken by pirates."

"I hear that." Inara shut off the intercom, and concentrated on her flying.

"I think they're. . .they're breaking off, ma'am," John told her a few minutes later. "They're veering away."

"Notify Astra," Inara ordered. "Give them any sensor data we have, and a general bearing. Maybe they can track the _hun dan_ down, and give him a taste."

"Yes, ma'am," John chuckled. It was odd to hear Miss Inara talk like that. But she had steel in her, that one, he decided. Yes sir. Steel.


	20. Chapter 20

Inferno – Chapter Twenty

_Me no owny, me no makey money, me just having funny. :)_

-----------------------

For the second time in just over a week, Jayne was pulled from his sleep. He was upright in an instant, grabbing for the gun at his side by instinct.

Chelsa Timmons was screaming. River was already awake, and took the girl in her arms, making simple soothing nosies.

"They killed my parents," she sobbed into River's shoulder. "And they tied me up, and they. . ._touched_ me, and told me all the things they'd do to me later, when they had time."

"I know, baby, I know," River rocked the scared girl back and forth. She looked up at Jayne. He mimed himself leaving the bunk, and she shook her head furiously. Extending her hand, she waited for him to take it, and pulled him down to sit on the bed. Chelsa looked up at the weight shifting in the bed, and recoiled slightly.

"Easy, _nizi_," Jayne told her. "You're safe here, I promise." The girl cocked her head at that, her crying easing away a bit.

"It was you," she said softly, and Jayne didn't know whether to nod, or not, so stayed quiet. River turned Chelsa's head to look at her.

"It was him, what?" she asked gently.

"You answered me when I called out for my Daddy," Chelsa said, forcing her gaze back to Jayne.

"Well, yeah," Jayne felt his face heat. "You was asleep, and I carried you down here, and you kinda woke up, but didn't really, and when you. . ."

"You killed the men who took me," Chelsa interrupted, and again Jayne nodded.

"Yes, Liam and I," he amended. "We did. They're gone, _nizi_. They'll never hurt you again."

"But my parents," Chelsa's tears started again, and once more River enfolded her in her arms. "I'm alone, without my parents," she sobbed. River glanced up at Jayne, her eyes questioning.

'_Are you sure, ai ren?'_ he heard her voice in his mind. He nodded.

'_If this is what you want, I want for you to have it. Besides, she's got no one. I know what that's like.'_

River's eyes glistened with tears at that. She hadn't considered how hard this might be on her precious _Zhang fu_. Dredging up old memories he'd rather leaved buried.

But perhaps this would be good therapy for him, River decided. He would give someone else that which he was denied.

"Chelsa, Jayne and I, we'd like to talk to you about something," River began. The girl looked up, blinking.

"I'm sorry I cried," she sniffled. "I woke you up, and I'm sorry. . ."

"Hush that talk," Jayne said at once. "Ain't your fault, child. None of it." Chelsa looked at him, and smiled weakly.

"No, that's not what we want to talk to you about," River smiled. "Jayne and I have been talking about you, and where you could go. We decided that we'd like for you to come and live with us. If you want to," River added. "The choice is yours."

"Live with you?" Chelsa blinked at that. "You mean, stay with you? All the time?"

"Yes," River nodded. "We aren't trying to replace your parent's, sweetie, if that's what worries you. We just want to help you, if we can. I've always wanted a little sister," River smiled.

"We can give you a home," Jayne told her. "And we can stand in for your parents, taking care of you, make sure you get an education."

"Adopting me," Chelsa stated, and Jayne nodded.

"If that's what you want," he stressed. "We want it," he took River's hand again. "But not if you want something else. Understand?"

"We won't force you to stay with us, in other words," River whispered, hugging the girl tightly. "We live here, on the ship, most of the time. So you will too. And I'll teach you. And, if you do well at your studies, I'll even teach you to fly."

"Fly?" Chelsa's eyes came alive at that. "You mean fly the ship?"

"And the shuttle," River nodded, smiling. "Always use a spare shuttle pilot, isn't that right, _Zhang fu_?"

"Sure enough," Jayne smiled. "And I bet you'd be good at it, too. I know you're brave enough."

"I'm not brave," Chelsa said, her voice small.

"Are too," Jayne tousled her hair. "You wasn't even crying when I found you. That's courage, girl, in anybody's book." River looked at her husband, eyes shining.

"I think I'd like to live with you," Chelsa said after a minute. "If I had a real older sister, she would take care of me now, wouldn't she?" The girl looked up at River.

"She surely would," River nodded. "And it wouldn't be like we were your parents, or trying to take their place. You can call us whatever you like."

"Hey now," Jayne objected. "Let's don't get all free with the name callin' and what not," he looked stern, then all of sudden crossed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue. Chelsa broke into a fit of laughter.

River smiled at the sound, as it warmed her heart. The girl had been badly hurt, if not physically, then emotionally. Jayne and River, between them, would come closer to understanding her plight than any other couple she was ever likely to meet.

The three sat playing and laughing for a long time.

----------------

There was a uniformed member of the Astra Planetary Patrol waiting when_ Serenity_ touched down to refuel. Inara met her at the cargo door, papers in hand.

"I understand you were attacked, Miss. . .Serra?" the woman found Inara's name on her pilot's license.

"Yes," Inara nodded. "We were fired upon, at any rate. We managed to outrun them, but it was a near thing."

"Lucky," the woman nodded, casting a disparaging eye over _Serenity's_ hull. Inara bristled inwardly at that. But she had learned her lessons well, and smiled.

"Yes, we were," she agreed.

"Well, we received your wave, and appreciate the information. We have two cutters patrolling that area now, so hopefully we'll nail the _hundan_." The woman finished her report, and handed a copy to Inara.

"Your return route should be safe, with the cutters out there, but. . ."

"I understand," Inara nodded. "We'll just have to be careful."

"Safe journey, Miss Serra."

-------------------

"Ma'am?" Inara looked up to see John standing nearby, hat in hand, uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, John?"

"Ma'am, I gotta an idea, about them pirates," he scuffed his feet a little. "Only thing is, I'm gonna have to tell you some'at about myself, and I'd. . .well, I'd take it as a kindness, you don't hold it agin' me, nor tell no one else."

"John, your business is just that; yours." Inara assured him. John brightened.

"When I told you I shipped aboard a freighter, before?" he began. "That wasn't just the absolute gospel truth, ma'am. I was a crewman aboard a smuggler's ship, back during the war. We tried to drop supplies and such into Independent forces, and the like."

"John, if you know Captain. . ._Sheriff_, Reynolds, then I'm sure you realize that something like that will only make you more welcome. . ."

"I know that, ma'am," he cut her off gently. "Thing is, I'm a wanted man, see. On account o' all that. Under another name, but still wanted. Anyway, there was a trick we used to use, to spoof Alliance ships. And old trick brought over from Earth-that-was, actually. We could use something similar, was this to happen again."

"I'm listening," Inara leaned forward. "Tell me what you have in mind."

-----------------

"Well, Sheriff, I see you've managed to clean up some things, already," Braz Guilford smiled as he walked into Mal's office.

"Well, we're workin' at it, sir," Mal smiled, genuinely pleased to see the man. "Can I invite you into my office?"

"Certainly," Braz smiled. Mal looked at Evelyn.

"I know. Only if it's important," she smiled, and Mal nodded.

"Good help is hard to find," Braz noted as Mal closed the door. "Better be good to that girl."

"She's gotta raise coming on her next check," Mal smiled. "She don't know it yet, though."

"Mum's the word," Braz chuckled. "How are things?"

"Might rough around the edges, but I think we're gettin' there," Mal told him. "We managed to tidy up the triple murder case, and we busted a fence for stolen goods, as well. My new investigator is workin' out pretty well."

"Toby?" Braz raised an eyebrow. "Known him all his life," Braz nodded. "Good man, solid, dependable. Doesn't have an ounce of back-up in him, that I know of."

"I'm convinced of that, myself," Mal nodded. "He's been a right blessing to me, I know that."

"How about your manpower shortage?"

"Short term, it's still a problem," Mal admitted. "But I've hired seven new men, well six men and one woman. Right now I've got them trainin' on the job with seasoned officers. Waitin' for available spots in the Planetary Lawman's Academy."

"Good," Braz nodded. He leaned forward. "I think you can expect trouble from Fuller, Malcolm. He's already been to see me, trying to stir the stink over the little fight at your bachelor party for your man Cobb."

"He hit me as well, over a headline in the paper," Mal nodded grimly. "Newsie woman just made up a buncha _go se_, and Fuller bit hard on it. Luckily, I had the proof to back up what I was sayin'."

"That's good," Braz nodded. "But don't depend on luck, Malcolm. Harmon Fuller is a political player from way back. He is an expert at making mountains from anthills."

"I'll be cautious, sir," Mal nodded. The light on his screen blinked.

"Excuse me, sir."

--------------------

"Reckon I best wave Mal," Jayne told River softly. Chelsa had managed to go back to sleep after much talking and joking among the three. River nodded, reluctant to leave the girl alone.

"You should stay with her," Jayne solved the dilemma for her. "When she wakes up, the two of you can come up to the bridge. I'll snag Liam long enough to see Zoe."

"Thank you, Sean," River said softly. "For everything." He leaned down, kissing he lightly.

"You're welcome, _xin gan_," he winked. "Get some rest yourself, if you can."

She nodded, settling back on the bed beside Chelsa. Jayne eased out of the bunk, running into Goldie.

"How's Zoe?" he asked, slipping into his boots.

"Was fine earlier," Goldie told him. "Was on my way down to check on her," he added sheepishly. Jayne smiled.

"Tell her I'll be down in a bit, once I get hold of Mal."

"Will do," Goldie nodded, and continued on his way. When Jayne got to the bridge, Liam Greggs was reclining in the pilot's chair, as comfortable as he could with his injured leg.

"How's the leg, kid?" Jayne asked, waving the younger man back into his seat.

"Hurts like hell," he grinned, "but Doc says I'll dance again." Jayne laughed.

"That's good to hear. Can you stay on a bit longer? I need to contact Mal, and then go and see Zoe. River's with the girl we took outta the shuttle."

"Chelsa?" Liam asked, eyebrows raised in interest.

"Yep," Jayne fought the urge to grin. "River and I are gonna adopt her, looks like," he added. "So get them thoughts outta yer head," he added, scowling playfully.

"Thoughts? Me?" Liam grinned back. "I ain't had a thought in days, boss."

"Hm mmm," Jayne grunted, sitting down in front of the terminal.

----------------

"Sir, it's a wave. From _Companion!_" she added, unable to contain her delight.

"I need to take this, sir," Mal said at once. Braz waved, smiling. Mal hit the screen. He frowned slightly at seeing Jayne's face, rather than Zoe's.

"What's up Jayne?" Mal asked, smiling.

"Just wanted to bring you up to date, Captain," Jayne smiled back. "We're on our way back, mission accomplished. It wasn't easy, though, and we lost some folks. Zoe took one in the belly, but she's fine," he hastened to add. "Screeching like a wildcat cause Simon's keepin' her abed." Mal laughed, both in relief that Zoe was okay, and that she was acting herself.

"We lost one o' Kaylee's brothers, Mal. Ethan, the youngest. Went with me and River to fetch two of the older siblings, and caught a round in the head. We took on a family of friends o' theirs, then lost one o' them when the ship was attacked."

"Attacked?" Mal asked.

"Planet's a mess, Mal," Jayne frowned. "Slavers and pirates everywhere, and the locals ain't much better in some cases. Found the Mann's," he added. "They'd been took by slavers, and the Mister shot, left for dead. We got him back to the Doc, and he should be fine. Me and Liam, we took care of the slavers, and got the woman and children back unharmed."

Mal nodded at that, sensing a vast, untold story in those few words.

"We took some damage gettin' off world," Jayne went on. "Lost the port-side scrubber unit. With so many on board, it was a problem. We crammed everyone into the ship, and vented the bay into vacuum. Kaylee says we'll make it fine, to the refueling station, and we can likely find what we need for her to fix it there."

"Sounds like you've had a rough ride," Mal commented. Jayne nodded.

"It's been rough at times, sure enough. Hell of a honeymoon," he added with a chuckle. Mal couldn't hold the laugh at that.

"How are you all holdin' up?" Mal asked.

"Dead tired, Mal," Jayne admitted. "But we're looking good. Should be on home in a week, or so."

"Good, that's good, Jayne," Mal replied. "You did good."

"Thanks, Captain," Jayne answered, and Mal frowned at the formality. He wouldn't bother Jayne about it now, though.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked instead.

"Well," Jayne seemed to hesitate, then shrugged. "We found this girl, on the slaver's shuttle. She's about fourteen, fifteen. Parents was killed in the takin'. You can imagine what she's been through in their hands." Mal nodded.

"River wants to adopt her, and so do I," he surprised Mal. "Can you sorta look into what we'd need to do, and how to do it for me? She ain't got no family, nowhere else, and she needs lookin' after." Mal was stunned for a moment, but he recovered quickly.

"I'll look into it as soon as we break the wave, Jayne," Mal promised.

"Thanks. Means a lot. I'm gonna make a walk through, make sure nothin's come loose while I slept a spell, and check in on Zoe. I'll wave you back when we know for sure when we'll be along."

"Okay, Jayne. You be careful, and come home safe," Mal smiled. The screen went blank, and Mal looked at Braz.

"Would you like to give George the good news, Braz?"


	21. Chapter 21

Inferno – Chapter Twenty-one

_No rights are claimed in regard to Firefly, nor infringements intended. All in fun._

-------------------

_Companion_ limped into the fueling station on fumes. Had it been another hour away, they'd probably not made it, River had told him after landing.

Jayne had briefed Zoe every day, but had resisted discussing his plans to stay or go. He was too tired to think clearly, and he and River hadn't really had a chance to discuss things.

Jayne drifted outside, and found the same tech who'd helped them before. The man smiled as he saw Jayne.

"See you made it," he said jovially. "I'm glad."

"Thanks," Jayne nodded. "Still a backlog?"

"Yeah, but I can. . ." Jayne held up a hand.

"No, we don't need it this trip, and we got some shoppin' to do, anyway." He palmed the man another fifty coin, just the same.

"Owe you, friend," Jayne said softly. "Not for your warning, we'd'a been in a world o' trouble. And had you not helped us, folks woulda died. Them few hours made the difference for more'n one."

"You ain't gotta. . ."

"But I want to," Jayne told him plainly. "You're a good man. Married?"

"Yeah," the tech nodded. "Gotta baby on the way." Jayne nodded, and slipped him another fifty.

"Take your woman out to dinner," he ordered. "Or save it for the young'un. You earned it." The man beamed at that, the words meaning more than the coin.

-------------------

"I want to see what they have in the store," River told Jayne, leading Chelsa down the ramp. "Chelsa needs some things," she added, giving Jayne a knowing look.

"Okay," he nodded. "Carry a. . ." He broke off as River showed him her comm unit, then lifted her shirt slightly to show him the bulge of her pistol.

"And I'm wearing my armor, _Zhang fu_," she smiled. Jayne grinned.

"Okay, okay," he raised his hands. "Have fun. We'll be here a while, but I'd appreciate it if you checked in, happen you're gonna be a while."

"I will," she smiled, standing on her toes to kiss him. She led the girl away, hand in hand, talking as they went. Jayne smiled, and walked onto the ship.

---------------

Across the bay, a ship sat waiting on fuel. The captain of the ship was still angry. He'd chased that _gorram_ Firefly halfway to Astra, but couldn't catch it. And he'd nearly emptied his fuel reserves to do it. They'd limped into the station with just enough fuel to slosh around the tank, and no more.

It would be expensive to replace the fuel, and he'd nothing to show for the expenditure. Growling, he was leaving the bridge when his first mate came running up.

"Firefly in the next bay over," he said breathlessly. "Looks like the other one, and got a woman pilot."

"Is that a fact," the captain smiled nastily. "Well, why don't we go have a look see?"

------------------

Kaylee came bounding back the ship, arms full of parts.

"Got what we needed, Jayne," she called to him. "I can have us up and runnin' pretty soon."

"Good, Kaylee," he nodded. "We're gonna be a while on fuelin', anyway. I figured we wasn't in no real hurry this time, we'd take the backlog to rest up a might."

"Sounds good to me," Kaylee nodded. "I'll get started."

Jayne walked down to sickbay, and checked in with Simon.

"Everyone's fine, except Weldon Mann," Simon told him. "He's. . .stable. I've pumped him so full of antibiotics that he shouldn't have a fever, but he does. I'm trying to find out why."

"If anyone can take care of him, Simon, it's you," Jayne told him gently, and Simon flushed a bit.

"Thank you, Jayne," the young doctor murmured.

"I need to head up to the bridge," Jayne told him. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

----------------

"There she sits," the first mate smiled. The captain looked over the ship. It did look a powerful lot like the one that outran them. But. . .

"Powerful coincidence they'd turn up here, not long after we did," he pointed out.

"True," the mate nodded. "Might not be them."

"Might not," the captain nodded. "But I gotta feeling it'll still be a good target, what with all them people aboard."

"Well, we'll just have to see."

------------------

Unaware that the ship was being cased, Jayne walked through the vessel, occasionally stopping to talk to people. With the ship opened up people had been allowed to move back into the cargo bay, and tempers had eased somewhat.

"Everything okay, boss?" Liam walked up, still limping.

"Looks like it," Jayne nodded. "Kaylee managed to get what she needed to repair the scrubber, and Goldie is checking the rest of the ship, just in case."

"We did good, didn't we?" Liam asked. "I mean, I know things coulda went better, but. . .we did manage to rescue a buncha people."

"We did good, Liam," Jayne smiled. "_You_ did good. Man couldn't ask for a better fella beside him, when the chips are down." The young man flushed at the praise.

"Thanks," he murmured, looking at the floor.

"How old are you, Liam?" Jayne asked suddenly, and Liam looked uncomfortable.

"Promise not to tell the Captain?" he asked, looking at Jayne intently.

"Your secret's safe with me," the big man smiled.

"Seventeen," Liam replied quietly. "Well, I'll be seventeen, 'fore long." Jayne laughed.

"Well, you're a man grown, in my book, kid," Jayne clapped his shoulder. The younger man beamed at that.

"Thanks, Jayne," he said sincerely. "That means a lot, coming from you."

"I still don't want you thinking on my daughter," he warned jokingly, and Liam flushed.

"I. . ."

"I'm joking, kid," Jayne laughed. "But," he added, turning serious, "you hurt that girl, and me and you'll have a problem."

"I wouldn't do that, boss," Liam said honestly. "'Sides, I don't think she'll be wantin' no one callin' on her for a while. She's just pretty, is all."

"She'll need time, no doubt," Jayne nodded. "And ain't no harm looking," he added with a wink. Liam laughed.

"I'm gonna take a look outside," Liam announced, limping toward the door.

"Okay."

----------------

Liam walked outside, his leg hurting, but not as much as it had been. Simon had looked at it just before they made the station, and declared him to be healing satisfactorily.

Easing his leg along, Liam took a look around him. He'd never been on a refueling station before this trip, and the last stop hadn't really been one with time to spare.

It was a huge place. Refueling and maintenance bays surrounded the core of the installation, with ships setting everywhere. The tech hadn't been exaggerating about the backlog.

Liam knew there were a few shops and stores inside the complex, but he resisted the temptation to head inside. Something was bothering him. An itchy feeling along his neck that wouldn't go away.

As he scanned the bay around him, he noticed two less than savory characters giving the ship the once over. Murmuring to each other as they did so. Liam's eyes narrowed at that. When the two men turned away, he decided to follow.

Just out for a stroll, he told himself. But it didn't hurt to make sure. Not these days.

------------------

So intent were they on studying the Firefly, and the number of people aboard, the captain and first mate didn't notice the shadow they'd acquired. As they neared their own ship, they were still discussing their options.

"Lotta women on that ship," the first mate pointed out slyly, and the captain grinned.

"Thinkin' on that myself," he nodded. "Some of'em are real lookers, too. Fetch a good price on the market."

"Might take the ship undamaged as well," the mate mused quietly. "Could likely sell it, out on the rim."

"Make a nice, tidy sum, everything goes well."

"Still be some hours before they're fueled," the captain said thoughtfully. "We're still six, maybe seven hours off getting fuel ourselves. We can likely time it so's we leave when they do."

"I'll gather the men," the mate told him, and started into the complex.

Liam watched, frowning. They had to be talking about _Companion_, he decided. He watched the captain disappear into the nearby vessel, taking careful note of which ship it was, and where it was sitting.

_They mean to attack us in the black_, Liam realized. _Can't have that._

He started limping his way back to _Companion._ They needed to do something about this.

----------------------

Inara watched carefully as the crewmen lowered the drums into the dump lock in the floor of the cargo bay. There were three of them, all totaled. Two were the 'surprises' that John Hagey had told her about, with the third being a 'crybaby' Holly had put together, following Kaylee's instructions. Inara was grateful that Kaylee had decided the young man needed to know how to make them.

"So, we think this will spoof the pirates? At least long enough for us to get clear?"

"Yes ma'am," John nodded confidently. "Might even hurt'em a bit, if they're too close," he grinned wickedly. "Sometimes you get lucky."

"I'll take it," Inara grinned. "Okay, once this is finished, we'll go. I'll be on the bridge. Holly, you call when we're set."

"Be just a few minutes, ma'am," Holly nodded, heading for the engine room.

Inara headed for the bridge, musing over their preparations. Maybe, if the pirate ship was still out there, they'd have a little surprise for _him_, this time.

---------------

"You sure about this, kid?" Goldie asked, after Liam had told him what he'd seen, and heard.

"Yep," the younger man nodded. "Followed'em back to their ship, after I seen'em casing us. Heard part of their conversation."

"Well, we oughta just go over and say hi," Goldie smiled.

"I thought about that, myself," Liam grinned. "But I don't know how many crew they got. One of'em went to fetch the others."

"Well," Goldie mused. "I gotta idea that might solve the problem." Goldie briefly explained. When he finished, Liam was grinning. The two slipped off the ship, and went looking for what they'd need.

------------------

Mal was whistling quietly, signing form after form that Evelyn had put in front of him, when his screen beeped. He reached over and punched the receive button.

"Mister Harwell, sir," Evelyn told him. Mal nodded, and took the call.

"Hello, George," Mal leaned back in his chair. "I guess by now you've heard?"

"Yes, Mal," George smiled. "I wanted to thank you. I'm. . .I'm relieved in the extreme, to be honest. Some of the stories coming from Aberdeen. . .I mean I know they're rumors, of course, but still."

"Jayne tells me it's rough," Mal nodded. "But your sister's fine, so are your nieces and nephews. Your brother-in-law. . ."

"Braz told me," George nodded. "I'm glad young Tam was along. May be all that saves him."

"Simon's very good at that," Mal nodded. "If anyone can pull him through, it's Simon."

"I know," Harwell nodded. "I. . .Weldon and I never really got along that well, to be honest, but I'd not wish that on him. Or Linda," he added. "Thanks again, Mal. For everything."

"Anytime, George," Mal nodded again. "Anytime."

"Oh," Harwell added. "I've arranged for the Cobb's to be able to restart their honeymoon, by the way," he smiled. "Whenever they're ready."

"That's awful good of you," Mal smiled. "I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"I'll talk to you later, Mal." Mal turned back to his paperwork, but his com buzzed again.

"Sheriff? There's a lady here from Child Services. Said you called about. . ."

"Send her in, Evelyn," Mal interrupted. "I did, thanks."

A few seconds later, a thin, severe looking woman entered Mal's office. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, and she looked as if she were eternally unhappy.

"I'm Melinda Peterson, Sheriff," she smiled, extending her hand. The smile took away Mal's first impression with it's warmth. "I understand you needed some information?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did," Mal took her hand. "I didn't expect you to come all the way down here with it, though."

"It was no trouble, Sheriff Reynolds," Peterson smiled again. "I was nearby, anyway. And I wanted to meet you, besides. We will likely be working together on some cases, those involving children. Never hurts to have a personal relationship with those you work with."

"Makes good sense to me," Mal nodded. He hadn't thought about that. "Are there many such cases? Miss Peterson?"

"Call me Melinda, please. And, unfortunately, there are quite a few, over a year's time. Some of them abuse, some neglect, and of course. . ."

"Right," Mal nodded, catching the meaning in her voice. "Maybe I need to designate one deputy to handle those cases, and have you train them up some."

"That's an excellent suggestion," Peterson agreed after a moment of shock. "Sheriff Grippen never took much interest in our work, sadly."

"Well, I ain't like him," Mal snorted. "And if it helps keep our children safe, then it's my concern, too. I'll see about selecting someone."

"Is that what you wanted to see me about?" Peterson asked.

"No, it wasn't," Mal admitted, taking his seat again, motioning for her to do the same. "You've heard about Aberdeen, I imagine." She nodded. "Well, one of my ship's crew, and his wife, also crew," he added, " rescued a teen-age girl from slavers there, a few days ago. The girl hasn't any other family, and. . ."

----------------

"Okay, kid, you ready?" Goldie asked. Liam nodded.

The two were dressed in stolen jump suits, taken from the station's employees' locker room. They now looked like any other station tech.

"Let's go, then," Goldie smiled, and the two started out into the bay. They calmly made their way across to the ship in question, casually glancing around. No one seemed to notice two more purple clad fueling technicians. Good.

"An old _Nugget_ class mining ship," Goldie noted quietly. "They just boot strapped that ole cannon on there." He noted the faded lettering on the side; _Nancy's Fancy._

"Okay, kid," Goldie nodded. "Keep a sharp eye out." Liam nodded, and Goldie disappeared beneath the pirate vessel. Liam stood nonchalantly, hands in his pockets, as if waiting for his boss.

"Hey you!" a voice called out, and Liam turned casually to see the speaker.

"Me?"

"What are you doing over there by my ship?" the speaker demanded. Liam recognized him as the man who'd left to 'gather' the crew.

"Waiting on my relief," Liam said. "This is supposed to be the next ship, according to my list," he added, checking the clipboard he had been carrying under his arm. "Since I'm going off watch in 'bout fifteen minutes, I didn't want to start before he got here."

"Why not?" the man demanded.

"Well, do you really want us to fuel your ship when the man who ends up on the pump hasn't talked to you?" Liam asked, eyebrows raised in interrogation. "I mean, we can do it. Just ain't really safe, is all. Mostly we always want the same man that started fueling to finish it. And like I said, I'm due off in 'bout fifteen minutes."

"Well," the man hesitated. "That's good thinkin', I guess. But I thought we was later on down the line for fuel."

"Mayhap you are," Liam nodded. "But accordin' to my list, you're next. Least as far as I can tell."

"Well, that's good," the man smiled. "All right, then. When the new man gets here, have him call me off the ship."

"Yes, sir," Liam smiled. "I sure will."

The man walked on aboard the ship, and Liam breathed a sigh of relief. Goldie slid out from under the vessel.

"Got it," he said quietly. "Let's beat feet."

The two men moved away hurriedly, heading for the locker room, their mission accomplished.


	22. Chapter 22

Inferno – Chapter Twenty-two

_Author claims no rights to Firefly, and intends no infringement on those who do. All stories are written strictly as fan entertainment._

--------------------

_Serenity_ glided through the black, on her way home to Argo. Inara had kept a sharp eye on the sensors, and had added John Hagey to the watch roster. The man was familiar enough with the sensors to see to it they weren't surprised, and it allowed Inara and Holly to get a bit more rest.

There had been no sign of the pirates, as yet, but they were only now entering the area where the attack had occurred. Inara had set the watch so that she would be on duty when the ship went through that region, so she would be awake and alert if she needed to take any evasive actions.

As she sat in the pilot's chair, sipping on her cup of tea, she wondered how _Companion_ had fared. If all had went well, they should be on their way home, by now. She considered waving Mal, to see if he had heard from them, but decided against it. He was likely busy, and they would be back soon, anyway.

She'd find out first hand, then.

-------------------

Mal was, in fact, rather busy, but would have welcomed the distraction. Harmon Fuller had once again decided to pay a visit to the Sheriff's office.

"Sheriff, these headlines are starting to bother me," Fuller declared without preamble, flinging the latest addition of the _News_ down on Mal's desk. Mal glanced at the headlines, and chuckled. _Sheriff Refuses Comment on Recent Slayings._

"I don't find this amusing, Sheriff Reynolds!" Fuller snapped. Mal eyed the man.

"I don't neither, Mister Fuller," his voice was icy. "And, like I told you before, she just basically makes up what she want's as she goes along. I can't stop her from doin' that."

"I spoke to Miss Jackson earlier, Sheriff," Fuller scowled. "She assured me that every word of her stories are true."

"She can assure you all she likes," Mal shot back. "That don't make it so. And I got no control over what she writes. She has a remarkable talent for takin' anything I say, and twistin' it to suit her. I've decided that it's best I don't speak to her, except maybe through written statements."

"That's a horrible idea!" Fuller exclaimed at once. "You have to maintain a good working relationship with the press! It's of vital importance."

"Well, mayhaps she needs to work on maintaining a good workin' relationship with _me_ then," Mal replied calmly.

"I've taken the liberty of arranging an interview with her, for you," Fuller told him loftily. "Today, in fact, over lunch."

"I'm right sorry you did that without consultin' me, sir," Mal held his temper, but barely. "Had you did so, I could'a told you that I won't be available for lunch today."

"It's in your best interest to keep that interview, Sheriff," Fuller warned. Mal chuckled, further inflaming Fuller.

"It's in my best interest? Mister Fuller? Or yours?" Mal leaned forward. "It's no secret you didn't want me in this post. Now, you've 'arranged' an interview with the woman who's doin' her level best to make sure the entire community thinks o' me as incompetent. Ineffectual. Despite that, we _are_ makin' a impact. And we'll keep on doin' so, no matter what she writes, or you _think_."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Mister Fuller, I got somewhere to be," Mal finished, standing and moving to the door.

"You're making a mistake, Sheriff," Fuller warned, his voice full of fury.

"Made'em before," Mal nodded. "I'm used to it. Some might say I've got a real talent for it. Good day, Mister Fuller."

------------------

"What have you two been up to?" Jayne demanded, seeing Goldie and Liam easing back aboard. Both almost jumped as his voice surprised them.

"Nothin'," Goldie replied at once. "Just lookin' around some, kid," he smiled warmly. Liam nodded eagerly.

"Hm mmm," Jayne looked at them. "We ain't gonna have to go runnin' outta here, are we?"

"Not at all," Goldie assured him. "Right, boy?" he elbowed Liam.

"Right!" Liam almost shouted, and Jayne sighed.

"Tell me it wasn't something that will get us in trouble," he pleaded.

"It wasn't something that will get us in trouble," Goldie repeated dutifully. "Promise, kid."

"All right," Jayne sighed wearily. "I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that."

He walked away, leaving Goldie and Liam sighing in relief.

"We shoulda told him," Liam almost whispered.

"Nah," Goldie smirked. "Be good for him, havin' something to yell about. Keep his blood circulatin'. Ease up kid. He likes us. He won't hurt us." Goldie looked at the younger man, and smiled again. "Much."

He laughed as the blood drained from Liam's face, and headed for the infirmary.

--------------------

River and Chelsa were near the shops located in the station's core. There were only a few, intended to provide travelers who visited the station with the essentials. There was a general store, three small eateries, a parts and ship supply house, and that was about it.

River had taken Chelsa to get a new suit of clothes, and some shoes of her own. She had also picked her up some 'girly things' as Jayne would have called them, since the girl had left her home with only what she wore.

They had eaten in one of the small cafes, and were now strolling slowly back to the ship.

"Thank you, River," Chelsa said softly, and River smiled at her.

"You're welcome, sweetie. We'll get you more and better things when we get home. We'll recruit Kaylee, and our friend Inara, and go into town shopping."

"Who is Inara?" Chelsa asked.

"She's the pilot of our other ship," River told her. "She is _Baba's_ woman. They will marry, one day. Probably sooner, than later," she added with a smile.

"So both pilots are women?" Chelsa asked, her eyes twinkling. River nodded.

"That's right. So there's no reason you can't be a pilot, as well."

"Well, now. What have we here?" River looked around at the comment, seeing three men eyeing her and Chelsa. Three very large and quite unsavory looking men.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" River asked.

"Well, I'm sure you can help us, little lady," the leader laughed. "We've been out in the black a long time, and was looking for some company. What say you and your friend, there," he nodded at Chelsa, who had moved behind River, "join us for a drink."

"While I'm sure your offer is kindly meant," River smiled back, "I don't think my husband would appreciate it. Nor would he want me to take our underage daughter into an establishment that serves alcohol. So, if you'll excuse us?" River started to walk past the men, keeping between them and Chelsa, but the man moved to block her way.

"Now that ain't friendly," the man grinned, in what he probably thought was a winning way. "No sir, ain't friendly at all. We asked you politely to join us, so the least you can do is have a drink."

"The least I can do," River sighed, setting her bags down, "is let you walk away, unharmed. Which is what I'm _trying_ to do."

"Oh, so now, you're gonna hurt us, are you?" one of the other men laughed. "Little bit of a. . ." River struck without warning, her left foot swinging up to catch the leader in his left jaw. The man reeled from the kick, and stumbled back, falling. Without waiting, River turned to the next man, bringing her foot up again, this time to the groin. The man managed to block the kick, but it was a only a feint. River's elbow slammed into his nose when the man's head lowered as he moved to protect his groin. He reeled backwards, and River leapt into the air, landing a spinning kick to his temple. He went down and stayed there.

The third man, seeing his friends in trouble moved to help. River had anticipated that, however, and whirled to meet him. The man wasn't as large as his associates, and as he rushed in, he met River's fist with his nose.

Blinded by tears, he halted momentarily, shaking his head to clear his vision. It wouldn't get the chance, however, as River whirled again, smashing her elbow into his mouth. Bones crunched loudly in the confines of the passageway, and the man bellowed in pain, reeling away from his attacker. River gave him a kick to the kidney as a parting gift that sent the man to his knees. Another foot to the head laid him on the floor, unmoving.

The leader, as River thought of him, was back on his feet, swearing.

River didn't bother to reply. Instead, leaping into the air, she delivered a roundhouse kick to the man's _right _jaw. He reeled once again, his head snapping around behind the power of the blow, and found himself once more on the floor.

"You should stay there," River told him quietly. He moved slightly, as if to get up, and River kicked him again, this time across the bridge of the nose. He fell back to the ground, out cold. River turned at once to see about Chelsa.

"Are you okay, Chelsa?" she asked. The girl was rooted in place, eyes wide.

"You beat him," she whispered, almost in awe. "You beat them all!"

"Well, he didn't give me much choice, sweetie," River explained, misunderstanding.

"Can I learn to do that?" Chelsa asked, her eyes lighting up again.

"We'll see," River smiled, taking her hand. "We'll see." She gathered their packages, and the two resumed their trek back to the ship.

They met Jayne at the ramp.

"Have any trouble?" he asked, spying the bruises on River's knuckles.

"No," River smiled.

"She beat up three men!" Chelsa almost squealed, and River sighed. She looked at Chelsa.

"Tattle tail." Her grin robbed the words of any sting. Jayne's eyebrows rose slightly.

"They asked us to 'have a drink'," River explained. "They did not handle rejection well."

"Uh huh," was all Jayne said, and River beamed at him. "They dead?" he asked.

"Just injured," she assured him. "Broken bones and headaches. They'll be fine, with proper medical assistance, and a few months of recuperation. Minor facial reconstruction at the most."

"Okay." Jayne shrugged. River smiled, kissing him, before taking Chelsa into the ship.

"That's it?" Chelsa asked.

"That's it," River nodded. "Jayne is a very good man," she smiled at the girl. "He does not try to make me something I am not."

-------------------

The ship refueled, scrubber repaired, and Kaylee and Goldie having given _Companion_ a thorough checking over, they prepared to depart. The count was made, ensuring that everyone was aboard.

River eased them out of the station, then set a course for home.

"At this speed, we will arrive on Argo in approximately eighty-four hours, thirty-two minutes, and twelve seconds," River informed the crew. They all chuckled at her exact approximate time.

"Sounds like a winner to me," Kaylee sighed deeply. "I'm so tired, I could sleep for a week."

"Me too," Jayne nodded, ignoring the wicked little grin that River shot him.

"Well, I think I'll turn in," Goldie announced. "Me and the boy'll take the next watch," he volunteered. "Give us five, six hours, maybe?"

"We can do that," Jayne nodded. "Kaylee, I know you've got to be worn out, and Simon's exhausted. You two get to bed, and take the third watch. River and I will take the first one. She'll need time to make sure everything's on course and all that, anyway."

"Okay, Jayne. Night." The others left the bridge, and Jayne closed the door behind them.

"We need to talk, I think," he turned to face his wife. "I need to tell Zoe something. It ain't right to leave her hanging like this."

"What do you want to do, Sean?" River asked him. "I think we should talk about that, first."

"I don't really care, anymore," Jayne shrugged. "I think you were right, though. That I made my decision in anger. I really didn't think I had, but now, I ain't so sure."

"I understand," River nodded. "Hindsight makes things clearer. But now, what is it that you desire?" Jayne smiled at her.

"I desire you, most of all," he said honestly. "I want you to be happy, no matter what. That's really, and honestly, all I truly care about in the world, Angel. I want you with me, and I want you to be happy."

River closed her eyes against the flood of raw emotion she felt coming from him. His love for her was one of the things that kept her balanced, kept her sane. When everything around her threatened to close in, his touch, his presence, his _love_, helped her to keep it at bay.

"So long as we are together, then I will be happy, Sean," she whispered into the darkness. "That's all I need to be happy."

"You need to fly," he pointed out, and she smiled.

"I _want_ to fly," she corrected, "but I do not need to, to be happy, or to live."

"If you want to fly, then that's what I want," he told her firmly. "So, should I tell Zoe I'm staying?" River bit her lip at that, and Jayne was reminded for perhaps the hundredth time how cute it was.

"I would like us to stay," she finally admitted in a long breath. "But not if you are unhappy with it."

"Then we'll stay," he nodded. "I told you, long as you're happy, then so am I."

She embraced him then, hugging him so tightly that she wondered that he didn't cry out. But of course, it would take more strength that she had to cause that.

"What say I tell her a little later," Jayne whispered in her ear, and a delicious shiver traveled down her spine. With Chelsa staying in their cabin, their alone time had been severely limited.

"I'll lock the door," she whispered back.

-----------------

Jayne found Zoe awake, looking as peeved as ever.

"'Bout time someone remembered me," she groused, seeing him. "What's going on?"

"Well, we took on fuel, repaired the scrubber, and now we're in the black, headed for Argo. That's it, really, unless you want the cost of the fuel."

"Save that for Mal," she snorted. "He's paying." Jayne nodded.

"I know you don't want me to ask," Zoe said quietly, "but have you thought about what I said?"

"I have," Jayne surprised her, and she sat up a little straighter, wincing with the effort.

"And?" she prodded.

"I'll stay on," he said simply. Zoe's heart dropped.

"You will?" she smiled. "Jayne that's great!"

"Happy about it myself," he nodded. "You need anything?"

"That's it?" Zoe demanded. "Just I'll stay? You ain't got a list of demands, more pay, promises of some kind? Nothing like that?"

"No," Jayne shook his head. "I don't." Zoe looked at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"River musta talked you into it," she grumped, suddenly realizing that she hadn't persuaded Jayne to stay.

"No," he shook his head again. "I did talk to her, about it, cause that's what married folks do. They talk about things, 'fore they decide on them. But she went out of her way _not_ to convince me to stay. Wanted me to do what made me happy."

"So staying makes you happy?" Zoe asked, trying and failing to reclaim her normal stoicism.

"It does," Jayne said simply, not bothering to tell her that it was because River was with him.

"Well, I'm glad, Jayne," Zoe told him. "I woulda missed your ugly mug, stomping around here." Jayne laughed.

"I expect that's so," he told her. "There is one thing, though," he told her. "River and I, we're adoptin' a girl we rescued from slavers on Aberdeen. She'll have to be with us when we're flyin'."

"How old is she?" Zoe asked, frowning.

"She's a teenager," Jayne assured her. "River's gonna see to her schoolin' herself. Maybe let her learn to fly. I'm sure Mal won't be able to tell her no," he added with a chuckle. Zoe snorted.

"He ain't yet," Zoe nodded. "Well, that's fine by me. There's an empty crew bunk, once things are back to normal. She can use it."

"Thanks," Jayne nodded. "Well, I need to get back to the bridge," he said, rising. "I'll talk to you later. Hopefully after I've had a chance to sleep," he added.

"You look tired, Jayne," Zoe told him. "Get some rest. Can't have you zoning out."

"I'll try. You do the same. I've had about all of being in charge I can stand."

Zoe's laughing followed him out of the room.

--------------------

_Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Little ways to go, just yet, building into the new story. Let me know how I'm doing, or if you're getting tired of ole Shade. Happy New Year everyone!_


	23. Chapter 23

Inferno – Chapter Twenty-three

_Author doesn't own Firefly, doesn't make money for this, desperately doesn't want to be sued._

---------------------

The pirate ship had waited, systems down, until the Firefly had left the station. Once their intended target had set a course, they had followed, at a distance. The captain and mate had decided, after much discussion, to wait at least twenty-four hours before hitting the ship, allowing it to get as far away as possible from any help.

Now, they were closing steadily on the target, gaining with each passing minute.

-----------------

"We may have a problem," River said quietly, and Jayne looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving across to where River sat.

"We've picked up a shadow," River told him. "Pirates," she added after a minute of concentration. "They are getting ready to hit us."

"Will this never end?" Jayne complained. "I mean for the love o'. . ."

"Problems, kid?" Goldie asked, as he and Liam arrived to take the watch. Goldie moved over to the cortex, and attached a small black box to the receiver.

"What's that?" Jayne demanded. "Dammit, Goldie, we got pirates on our rear. I ain't got time for. . ."

"Easy, kid," Goldie held up a placating hand. "It's like this. Liam was out, mindin' his own business, when he happened to overhear some. . .gossip, let's call it. So he came and told me about it, and then, he and I. . ."

"You did this without bothering to tell me?" Jayne demanded, once Goldie finished his 'narrative'. Goldie nodded.

"You got a lot on you, kid," Goldie said defensively. "We were just trying to help. That's all."

"Jayne," River stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. He flushed red at whatever she told him, but nodded.

"Well, if it works, it'll save us a pack o' trouble, that's for sure," Jayne told them, anger suddenly abated. "We'll wait and see if they open a channel to us."

As he said that, a burst of cannon fire erupted near the bridge window, shaking the ship, and the incoming message light on the cortex began blinking.

-----------------

"Open a channel," the captain of the pirate ship ordered tersely. "We ain't lettin' this one have the chance to get away. I want him bracketed before we ever demand they stand down."

"Signal coming back, Captain," he heard a minute later. "Firing solution locked in."

--------------------

"Firefly vessel, stand down at once, and prepare to be boarded, or we'll destroy your ship." Jayne looked at the man, his face calm.

"We have nothing of value, captain," Jayne told him calmly. "Simply carrying refugees from Aberdeen. No cargo, and no money."

"Well, I expect some of the refugees will do nicely," the captain smiled. "And there's always your ship. Now stand down, captain, or I'll destroy you."

Jayne looked at Goldie, and nodded. The older man smiled, and hit the button on his little black box. The signal attached itself to the cortex feed, piggybacking it's way across to the other vessel.

-----------------

The pirate captain swore as the bridge lights blinked, then went out completely. The cortex also died.

"Life support off line!" his mate called a second later. "All systems are down. Switching to backups!"

"What the hell is going on here!" the captain demanded, rising from his chair.

"We've been hit by an EMP device of some kind," the mate told him a moment later. "We've lost everything! We're adrift!"

-----------------

"Ship is fading," River announced. "Losing ground. It appears that all systems are off line."

"Spike?" Jayne asked, looking at Goldie, and he nodded.

"Uh huh," Goldie smiled. "Cleaner than say, a bomb?" he smirked, and Jayne grumbled something that might have sounded like, 'whatever'.

"Will they be able to get their systems back on line?" River asked. Goldie shrugged.

"I dunno," he answered cheerfully. "Maybe."

"They could die, if life support is off line," she pointed out.

"Tough noogies," Goldie's sympathy meter was pegging zero. "They meant to sell the women on the slave market, kill the rest of us, and take the ship. Life's a bitch, ain't it?"

----------------------

Inara breathed a bit easier as _Serenity _settled onto the pad at Guilford's. There'd been no sigh of the pirate vessel during the return trip. She'd ordered John's 'surprise' removed from the dumping lock, and stored in one of the large storage bins in the bay.

Never knew when that kinda thing might come in handy. She'd also instructed him to make a duplicate set for the _Companion_.

She smiled when she saw Mal's official ground car speeding up the road. Making the rest of her postflight as quickly as she could, Inara went hurriedly to meet him, hoping to be the one to explain about the. . .

"But Miss Inara, she just said, 'everyone hold on, this might be a bit rough', all calm like, and _whoosh_! Off we went, riding hell bent fer leather, and left them pirates eating a vapor trail. Yes siree bob! That lady has got _steel_ in her spine! Fly with her anywhere. Lucky man, Sheriff."

Inara was blushing a bit by the end of Pete's recital, but she could see Mal's face, and knew there was going to be a long discussion later on.

----------------

"So, you're outrunning pirates now?" Mal smiled, embracing Inara fiercely, and kissing her soundly.

"I am," she batted her eyes at him when they separated. "Seemed like the thing to do, at the time."

"Well, according to ole Petey, you did just fine," he smiled.

"I'd like to think I've learned a trick or two, here and there," she laughed. "Cavorting around the 'verse with my own pirate."

"I was _not_ a pirate," Mal huffed indignantly. "I was a _gentleman thief_."

"You say to-may-to, I saw to-mah-to," Inara sung lightly.

"And I wish you'd quit referring to my not so shiny past, anyway," he mumbled. "I don't need all that comin' to light right now."

"Problems?" she asked, serious now.

"Nothing new, really," he admitted. "Just that the old stuff is wearing a bit."

"Have you heard from Zoe?" Inara asked.

"Heard from _Jayne_," Mal smiled. "Seems Zoe got herself shot. She's fine," he went on quickly when Inara's face showed alarm. "But she ain't happy with being stuck abed. Jayne's running the ship. Has been since the first day they got there."

"Jayne?" Inara's look was surprised.

"Yup," Mal nodded. "And doing a first class job, too, it appears. He managed to get everyone, and a few extras. Did say they lost Kaylee's little brother, though," he added sadly.

"Oh, no!" Inara gasped. "Poor Kaylee!"

"Could have been a lot worse," Mal told her. "Planet was a beehive o' slavers and pirates, and other assorted hooligans, strippin' the planet bare. Jayne and Liam had to rescue the Mann's from a slave ship."

"Were they injured?" she asked.

"Liam was shot in the leg, but he's fine, up walking around. Mister Mann was shot, left for dead, but Jayne says Simon thinks they found him in time."

"Sounds like they had a rough trip," Inara murmured.

"Worse than yours, even," Mal chuckled, and Inara laughed at that.

"It wasn't that big a deal, Mal," she smiled. "I just hit the gas, and outran them."

"Well, you did good, _bao-bei_," he told her, kissing her nose. "What say we adjourn to the shuttle, and discuss things more privately."

"Oh, I like that idea a great deal."

---------------------

"I gotta ask," Goldie said, as River was about to leave the bridge.

"Yes?" she smiled, knowing what was coming.

"What did you tell him, when he was gettin' set to go off on us about the Spike?" Goldie's face was screwed into a slight frown. "I mean, he changed gears all at once, and that's rare, for him."

"Perhaps it was just my calming effect on him," River purred, and Goldie chuckled.

"I ain't buyin' it," he shook his head. "I mean, you do an excellent job o' keeping him under thumb, I admit. But he was all set to blow, and then 'poof', he don't. Now give." He paused a moment, then added, "Please?"

River giggled at the pleading tone, and stepped closer.

"I reminded him that he was starting to sound just like Zoe did, when he would try and do something like that," she whispered. Goldie almost choked.

"You didn't!" he exclaimed.

"Not a word," River pointed her finger right at him. "If you do, there will be consequences."

"Not even Zoe," he crossed his heart. "I swear."

"Good."

-----------------------

"Ya know, Zoe," Jayne said, looking down at his Captain. "I'm thinking I owe

you an apology, now."

"Why's that?" she asked, grinning.

"Well, I been in charge now for near two weeks," he said seriously. "And I seen first hand how important it is that you know what's goin' on around here. I didn't realize that at the time, you know? Just trying to help, and all. Didn't never occur to me that I might be giving you an ulcer." Zoe laughed, deep and rich.

"You never gave me an ulcer Jayne," she managed to tell him. "But, maybe we're both at fault? And, maybe we've both learned enough about each other, and each other's worth to this crew, that we can avoid that happening again?"

"I imagine so," Jayne grinned tiredly. "And I'm sure River'll remind me."

"I bet she will."

---------------------

Three days later, _Companion _entered atmo over Argo. The ship eased through the air, in stark contrast to the last time she'd been in atmo, over the blackened planet of Aberdeen.

Inara and Mal stood together, watching the ship on approach. George Harwell and his family were waiting as well, along with an ambulance to transport Weldon Mann to the hospital in Bickford.

_Companion_ flared a little, and Mal smiled as he recognized River showing off, just a little. Likely had the girl in the cockpit with her. As the ship settled onto the pad, everyone started forward, eager to be there when the door opened.

People flocked off of the ship, eager to see sky again after so long in the black. Mal watched patiently for the first sign of any of his crew. His family.

Finally Liam Greggs limped down the ramp, helping a young woman with a baby, and an older couple. Liam smiled when he saw Mal.

"Hiya, Boss," he exclaimed, waving. He left the people he was with, and walked toward Mal, meeting him partway.

"Good to see you, Liam," Mal smiled, embracing the young man heartily. "I see you picked up a war wound."

"Two of'em," the boy nodded. "But I'm good."

"And I'm glad for that," Mal told him. "Your brothers has hired on at the Sheriff's office. Be like to squish me, you'd been bad hurt," he smiled. Just then he looked up and saw Zoe limping down the ramp, leaning heavily on Goldie.

"Sir," she nodded, and hugged Mal tightly.

"You look none the worse for wear," Mal snorted, then looked at Goldie. "Even got your own nurse." Goldie smiled at that.

"Finally found something he was good for," Zoe nodded.

"Hey!" Goldie looked hurt. "I resemble that!" They all shared a laugh. Mal happened to look toward the ramp again, and saw River, Jayne, and a girl who looked maybe fourteen.

"Well, looky here," Mal declared, walking up the ramp. Chelsa shied away a bit, but River held one of her hands, and Jayne the other.

"Welcome home, you two," Mal smiled. "And you must be Chelsa," he beamed at the girl.

"Yes, sir," she smiled weakly, but her voice was strong.

"Chelsa, this is my _Baba_, Malcolm Reynolds," River introduced the girl, and Mal felt his heart swell almost to bursting. "He'll be your grandpa, if you decided to live with Jayne and I."

"Hey now," Mal managed a playful objection. "I ain't old enough to be no one's Grandpa." Then he smiled down at Chelsa. "Course, I might make an exception." He winked, and the girl smiled.

"I got someone I want you three to meet," Mal said pointedly, looking at Jayne. "I know you just got here, but there was a lotta string pullin' involved here, so if you'd come on over this way, I'll tell you as we walk."

--------------

"Young lady," Judge Wallace looked down at Chelsa, "do you want these two people to be your legal guardians?"

They were in George Harwell's office. Melinda Peterson was there, along with the Judge, and a court recorder. Braz Guilford had 'had a word', with the judge, and he'd been 'all too happy' to oblige. It turned out that Chelsa was actually _thirteen_, three weeks shy of her fourteenth birthday. But that was old enough, on Argo, for the Judge to allow Chelsa to choose where she wanted to live.

"Yes, sir," Chelsa nodded. "We talked about that on the way home. Here, I mean. About what adoption meant." She looked up at River and then Jayne.

"They saved me," she said simply. "My momma and daddy. . ." she broke off for a moment, choking back a sob, but then steeled herself. "When the bad men came, they took me. But Sean," she pointed to Jayne, calling him by his real name, just as River had told her, "he found me. When I told him my momma and daddy were. . .well he said I could come with him."

"I heard everyone on the ship talking, and they said that the planet was dying," she told the Judge, her eyes wide. "Anyone who didn't leave would die. They didn't leave me. They took care of me. I want. . .I want them to keep taking care of me, and they promised they would, if I wanted."

River felt a tear run down her cheek, and reached up to wipe it away. Her hand touched Jayne's, as his finger wiped the tear away for her. She smiled up at him.

"Do you two," the Judge was saying, "who I understand were only just married, realize what you're asking for? Though we cannot finalize the adoption for six months, in cases such as this, I do have the power to appoint you as her legal guardians during the process. Are you prepared to accept that responsibility? And to accept full and sole responsibility once the process is finalized?"

"We are, sir," Jayne told him solemnly.

"Yes, your honor," River smiled brightly. "We are."

"Well," the Judge sighed, and signed the papers. "It's done then. Miss, you are now the legal ward of. . .Sean and Angel Cobb." He handed the papers to the couple, and shook their hands. "The process is a formality, but one that must be observed. If her parents have survived, or other family comes forward, then I'll have to hear their claim. Otherwise, at the end of six months, from today, she will legally be your daughter."

"I wish you the best," he smiled. He nodded to Mal, and then to Peterson, and walked out.

"Well, that's that, then," Mal rubbed his hands together.

"Thank you, _Baba_," River said softly, hugging him tightly. Mal hugged her back strongly.

"Anything for you, Albatross." He kissed the top of her head, conscious of the scars there. She stood back, knowing what he'd felt.

"Just scars, now," she told him, her voice almost a whisper. "I am whole, and healed." She leaned back into Jayne's presence, and held a hand out to Chelsa.

---------------------

_ One more chapter to come! A few more surprises left yet._


	24. Chapter 24

Inferno – Chapter Twenty-four

_I own no rights here, and claim none, righting only for enjoyment._

--------------------

The business of doing business went on, despite the upheaval around the family of Reynolds' Shipping. Inara and her 'crew' pulled out later that evening, making a run to Astra that had already been delayed a day due to the impending return of _Private Companion_.

Mal hadn't wanted her to go, but business was business. He called Jayne aside shortly afterward.

"Jayne, you did good," he told the big man, smiling. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I just did what had to be done, Mal," Jayne shrugged. "Best I could."

"And that's the way it always is, Jayne," Mal said simply. "That's all you can ever do. Best you can. I spoke to Simon," he went on. "Zoe won't be able to fly for a while. Maybe a month or more. I was thinking that you, River, Liam and Goldie might take the next run to Astra on _Companion_. If you're up to it," he added.

"Sure," Jayne shrugged. "When does it leave?"

"Not for two days," Mal assured him. "Inara and _Serenity_ have been moving almost non-stop while you been away, so we ain't that far behind. I. . .I hate to ask you to, Jayne, but we need to get caught up, and I haven't. . ."

"It's okay, Mal," Jayne grinned. "I know how it is. Now, anyway," he added ruefully. "But I want to take River and the _nizi_ into town. I don't want us to have to be aboard ship, at least tonight."

"I don't blame you for that," Mal grinned. "And, while you're gone, I'll have Kaylee make sure that _Companion_ is fit to fly. She'll whine, I imagine, but that's what I pay her for," he chuckled.

"To whine?" Jayne laughed. "And I thought that was Simon's job."

"Take. . .you know what? I'll take you three into town in my ground car if you want. Might be a little cold for the mule."

"To be honest, if there was someplace closer, I wouldn't go," Jayne admitted. "I don't fancy that long trip, myself."

"Then take a shuttle," Mal said at once. "You can land near the office, like you did when you came in from. . .hey, that reminds me," Mal cut himself off. "George fixed it so you and Albatross can 'continue' your honeymoon, whenever you're ready."

Jayne's face split into a grin.

"That's right fine, Mal. Mighty fine. Reckon we'll like as not wait a bit, till the girl's settled some. Be up to River, though."

"Don't want to take the girl along?" Mal asked, feigning surprise. Jayne's mock scowl threw him into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry I asked."

----------------------

River set the shuttle down across from Mal's office, showing Chelsa how to power the ship down. The girl was drinking up River's instructions like a sponge.

"Well, ladies," Jayne smiled, hefting their bags. "Shall we?" The two of them giggled, and went through the hatch as Jayne waited for them.

"So, where will we be staying, _Zhang fu_?" River asked, slipping one hand under his arm, and another into Chelsa's.

"The Bickford Plaza Hotel," Jayne told her. "Mal called and made the arrangements for us. On him, by the way," he added with a grin.

"Leaves more money for shopping," River grinned, and Jayne laughed.

"Always seeing the bright side, _xin gan_," he shook his head.

"We need to get Chelsa some clothing," she pointed out. "And some personal items. And some 'girly things'," she added. "She has nothing but the clothes she wore off planet, and what little I could find for her at the station."

"I wasn't arguing," Jayne told her, kissing her forehead. "And don't worry about the money. There's plenty to take care of her with. All of us, for that matter."

River looked up at Jayne at that. This wasn't the first time he'd said something along those lines. And while their pay of late had been very good, it didn't make them rich. Or even well off.

"Jayne, we should talk about that," she said softly, and Jayne's face grew pinched. He didn't respond for a long time, and she began to wonder if he would. Suddenly, he smiled, and looked down at her again.

"You're right," he nodded. "There's a couple of things I should tell you. Should already have told you, if I'm honest." River felt dread squeeze around her heart, and Jayne must have sensed it.

"Don't fret," he soothed. "It ain't like that. Let's get you two settled in, and then I have a quick errand I need to run. Then, there's something I need to show you."

----------------

By the time Jayne returned from his errand, River and Chelsa were settled in nicely in their rooms. The three went to eat, then returned. It wasn't overly late, but all were tired, and ready for bed.

Chelsa was hesitant, at first, to stay in a room alone, but once Jayne showed her the connecting door, and then wedged a chair under her own entrance door, she relaxed.

"You'll have your own bunk, aboard the ship, sweetie," River reminded her. "Right down the hall from ours. This is just good practice for that."

"Okay," Chelsa smiled, still a bit uncertain, but no longer fearful. River and Jayne tucked her into bed, and then went to their own room, closing the connecting door, but not locking it.

Jayne went to his own bag. He had intended to do this, anyway. It was funny how things seemed to work out. He removed a pair of envelopes.

"I want you to read this, first," he told her softly, handing over the letter Book had left him. River was stunned. That letter had been the subject of several debates aboard _Serenity_ since Miranda.

"Sean, are you sure?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I've never be more sure of anything," was all he said, sitting down in a chair to wait. River carefully removed the paper from the envelope, noting that it was stained and creased from much handling.

_How many times has he read this?_ she wondered.

"I've lost count," he replied, never opening his eyes, and she smiled, realizing that she'd pushed her thoughts too hard. She unfolded the paper, and read.

Jayne sat quietly, watching his wife's face as she read the letter. Twice she looked up at him, once with tears in her eyes. But she always went back.

When she finished, she very carefully refolded the paper, and placed it back into the envelope. She rose, and walked over to her husband, crawled into his lap, sitting astride his thighs, and took his head in her hands.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him softly. "I. . .I know that it took a lot for you to share that. Even with me."

"No," he shook his head. "It really didn't. Not with you. I've learned a good bit on this little venture of ours. Chief among those lessons is that there are no secrets between husband and wife. I wanted you to see it. To know. It was important to me." She kissed him again, softly, passionately.

"I need to show you something else, Angel," Jayne told her finally. "Before you make me forget all about it," he chuckled. He stood, carrying her with him, and picked up the other envelope. He handed it over without a word.

River opened this envelope, not knowing what to expect. Inside was a small black book, the kind that certain banks used to. . .

She looked at Jayne in surprise.

"Open it," he told her, smiling softly. She looked down at the small book, and turned the cover back. As she looked at the information listed there, she gasped when she reached the balance.

"Sean!" River looked back at him in wonder. "That's. . .this is a great deal of money, Sean," she finally managed. He shrugged.

"When I tell you there's money, I mean it. We're fine, and she will be too."

"Oh, Sean, I knew you meant it," she threw her arms around his neck, wanting to squeeze until she couldn't. "You wouldn't lie to me, I know."

"No, I wouldn't," he agreed, softly rubbing her back as she clung to him.

"Sean, with all this," she waved the book at him, "why stay on Serenity? Why not. . ." She broke off as she recalled the letter she'd read earlier.

"Book wanted you to stay," she answered her own question. "That's what you meant when you were on the hull, with the bomb," she shuddered at the memory. "He wanted you to watch over us."

"Yes," he nodded. "He did. Was all he really asked of me," he added.

"And did you find your own offering, _ai ren_?" River asked, looking into his eyes. "Your own grace?"

"I did," he smiled, his forehead coming to rest against her's. "I'm holding her in my arms, right now." River's eyes brimmed with tears at that admission. She had hoped that might be his answer, but to hear him say it. . .

"I love you, more than words can ever say, Mister Cobb" she whispered huskily into his ear. "And I have words for everything."

"I love you the same way, Misses Cobb," Jayne replied, nuzzling her neck, walking toward the bed, River still wrapped around him. "And since we can't find those words, we can see about coming up with another way."

--------------------

Kaylee and Simon made their way tiredly into their small apartment. Both were exhausted, drained physically and emotionally.

"I'm so tired," Kaylee moaned, falling onto the bed in a heap.

"Me too, _ai ren_," Simon agreed, laying down a bit more gently beside her. "It's good to be home."

"Home," Kaylee whispered softly. "My family's home is gone, Simon," she sobbed softly. "What will they do?"

"I don't know, _bao bei_," Simon admitted, rubbing her back gently. "But we'll. . ." He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Groaning, he rose, walking stiffly to the door.

"I have a delivery for Miss Frye," the uniformed delivery man said. Kaylee, hearing her name, walked over to the door.

"What is it?" she asked, signing the form, and accepting the large envelope.

"Can't say, ma'am," the man shrugged. "Just urgent delivery. Have a good evening." The man walked back down the stairs. Kaylee opened the envelope, and removed a small black book, along with a letter.

"What is this?" Kaylee wondered, opening the letter. Simon took the book, and opened it.

"Miss Kaylee Frye," Kaylee read aloud. "This is to inform you that an account has been opened in your name by an anonymous donor at Bickford Cattlemen and Planter's Bank. It is hoped that these funds will prove useful in assisting your family with the costs involved in relocating and resettling after the difficulties they encountered on Aberdeen. The money is available for immediate use, and I look forward to seeing you at your convenience. Lowell Harding, President." She looked up at Simon, who was pale.

"Simon, what's. . ." He held the book out to her. Kaylee took the slim volume, noting the date of the account opening was today. The balance was. . .

"Fifty thousand. . .?" Kaylee was stunned. "Simon who could have. . ."

"I don't know," Simon was equally stunned. "I. . .I don't know anyone with that kind of money, Kaylee. Not anymore," he added.

"Well, I sure don't neither!" Kaylee exclaimed. "Oh, Simon! With this my folks, my family. . .they can start over! They can have homes again, and replace their things, and. . ." Kaylee's tears were flowing freely by then, and she embraced Simon in sheer joy.

"Simon, I'm so happy!" she squealed. "We have to go tell momma and daddy!"

"Wait, Kaylee," Simon stopped her. "There's something else we should tell them, I think." She looked at him.

"I think it's time we quit putting things off, Kaylee," Simon smiled. "I think, while your family's all here, we should get married."

People in the infirmary could hear Kaylee squeal that time.

-----------------------------------

Jayne, River, and Chelsa returned to Guilford's to find the place in an upheaval.

"What's going on?" River asked Kaylee. The little engineer bubbled over.

"Oh, River! Me and Simon's gettin' married while my family's all here! Ain't it great!" She hugged River tightly, and River smiled, returning her embrace.

"That's wonderful news, Kaylee!" River told her.

"You gonna be my maid of honor, right?" Kaylee asked, and River looked at her.

"You don't want one of your sisters to. . ."

"They'll all be bridesmaids, but you're my best friend," Kaylee told her. "Say you will?"

"Of course I will!" River beamed, overjoyed for her friend, and her _ge ge_. "I'd love too!"

"And guess what else!" Kaylee squealed. "The bank in town sent me a letter sayin' somebody opened an account for my family to help cover their relocatin' expenses! Fifty thousand worth, River! Enough to help all my folks get resettled!"

"Kaylee that's great news!" River replied.

"I wonder who did it, though," Kaylee mused. "Letter said it was anonymous."

"I wonder too," River murmured, casting a sideways glance at Jayne, who was intently studying the goings on around them.

"Anyway, we're working to try and get everyone settled, temporarily. Some of my folks may even stay here, ain't that great! Simon talked to Sophie 'bout workin' in the infirmary at the plant."

"Hey, that's great, Kaylee gal," Jayne nodded, carefully not looking at River. "Sounds like things is workin' out okay for you."

"Oh, Jayne, I couldn't ask for it ta be no better," Kaylee gushed, hugging the big man tightly. "I gotta go and check on my folks," she said, turning away.

"_Companion_ fit to fly, Kaylee?" Jayne called out.

"She's good to go, Jayne," Kaylee turned, walking backwards. "Need some things on Astra, but Goldie knows what to git."

"Thanks," Jayne called out to her back, but Kaylee had already disappeared into the crowd.

"I wonder who that anonymous benefactor was," River said casually, not looking at Jayne.

"Benny what?" Jayne asked, innocently.

"You know very well what I mean," River grinned, rising on her tip toes to kiss him. "You're a wonderful man, Sean Michael Cobb."

"Don't let that get out," he smiled back. "Ruin my image."

"I think your image can stand it," she laughed quietly. "Shall we see to getting resettled?"

The little family made their way down to the ship that, for now, they called home. Hand in hand, enjoying the day. Oblivious to the turmoil behind them.

----------------------------

_Thus we come to the end of this tale here in Shade land. This story wasn't especially easy to write, and the end was especially difficult, as it bleeds over into the next story. Finding an appropriate stopping point, a dividing line, if you will, wasn't easy. The next story, tentatively entitled THE NINE, will pick up exactly where this story leaves off, sort of the way INFERNO did after BLUE BLOOD. _

_And for those of you who have been wanting more Shadeness, and more Riverness, it's coming. In spades. Violence ensues, I assure you._

_I'm also working on a sequel to THE LAST SPARTAN, which for now has the working title SPARTAN'S QUEST. And yes, how Jayne escaped will be explained;)_

_Thanks to all of you who read these stories and take the time to give me feedback. Your input, and your encouragement are not just shiny, but help me create better stories. At least I hope they're better. I want them to be entertaining, and worth reading over and over. If they reach a point where they aren't, don't hesitate to tell me, (kindly please, as I bruise so easy). Because if you aren't enjoying them, if they aren't entertaining you, then I've failed. _

_Hope all of you have the greatest year ever in this new year. _


End file.
